


海賊王短篇

by abc761012



Category: One Piece, ワンピース, 海賊王, 航海王
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 80,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 配對：AL、ZL、鷹紅等等...





	1. 家族と友達(無配對)

家族 かぞく (家人)　友達　ともだち　(朋友)

艾琳達是被多拉格撿回來的孩子，自己的父母親早就已經遺忘了，艾琳達早已經記不住自己父母親的樣子，儘管留有照片也是想不起來了，艾琳達總是想不起來自己父母的樣子，沒有人逼迫她一定要想起自己父母的樣子，艾琳達總是不在意這種事情，對她來說現在的家人都非常的好，也都非常的疼愛她，或許多少艾琳達的心中總是會留有一些遺憾，可是對她來說眼前的家人早已經是無可取代的，就算忘記自己以前的家人，現在的家人卻讓艾琳達非常的珍惜。

兩位強大的海軍中將，也是艾琳達的爺爺奶奶、與世界政府作對的革命家父親、曾經是偉大海賊王的女兒的母親、每次愛和自己的弟弟打架的哥哥、以及嘴上嚷嚷總是要成為海賊王的二哥，這樣的家人對艾琳達來說是不可或缺的存在，艾斯對艾琳達的佔有慾可是非常的強烈，魯夫對於艾琳達是非常的疼愛，做什麼都會保護這個好妹妹的，儘管在海上航行也總是會把自己孩子的消息掌握在手邊的芙琳娜，雖然對孩子們很嚴格卻是個好母親，父親、祖父、祖母就更不用說有多疼愛他們了。

『好漂亮的日出，真美！』難得早起的艾琳達在甲板上看日出。

『好舒服的海風，不知道爸爸到底有沒有成功？爺爺和奶奶是不是又在吵架了？媽媽是不是又在訓傑克叔叔呢？』艾琳達看著日出想。

「艾琳達小姐，早安！」布魯克很有禮貌的打招呼。

「早安，布魯克。」艾琳達微笑的道早。

「香吉～給我肉～我肚子餓了。」魯夫一貫的大喊聲又開始了。

「呵呵！哥哥又來了。」艾琳達似乎已經習慣這樣的情形。

「早安，艾琳達。」艾斯慣例會從後面擁抱自己最喜歡的未婚妻，同時也是自己的妹妹。

「早安，艾斯。」艾琳達很高興艾斯加入他們草帽小子海賊團，不過這是母親逼迫的關係就是了。

「艾斯先生，早安。」布魯克維持一貫的禮貌。

「早，布魯克。」艾斯微笑的回答。

「開飯了～～」香吉士用他的聲音告訴船上的所有人。

「大家都很有精神呢！」布魯克說出這句話。

「今天又會是好天氣。」艾琳達看著天空說。

早上大家開開心心的把自己的早餐給吃了，同時自己的動作也要快些，要不然自己的飯菜會被魯夫給搶走，這是草帽小子海賊團的大家早就已經形成的默契，艾斯對於自己的弟弟會這樣做早就不覺的奇怪了，雖然自己被母親逼迫說要保護自己的弟弟魯夫和妹妹兼未婚妻艾琳達，但是自己根本沒有千百個不願意，艾斯最喜歡看的就是他們兩人的笑容，當然自己最喜歡的水上摩托車也因為佛朗基的能力給修好了，只是艾斯很訝異自己的母親和祖母竟然會認識海賊世界當中的大人物冥王雷利，不過自己的母親也是大人物，當年海賊王哥爾羅傑的女兒。

蒙其家族每個人都有響亮的稱號，『海軍英雄』『拳骨』卡普、『海神』蒂亞、『革命家』多拉格、『海皇』芙琳娜、『火拳』艾斯、『草帽』魯夫、『海魔女』艾琳達，就是因為有這樣的血統和稱號在海上他們總是屢屢遭到攻擊，不過他們祖父母和父母親的事情卻是鮮少有人知道，這件事情還算是挺幸運的，但他們的羈絆卻是那樣的深，誰都不可以失去，這個家的平衡要是失去的話，很多事情都會被打亂的，艾琳達很清楚這件事情，沉穩個性的艾斯，小孩子性子的魯夫，活潑可愛的艾琳達，海上又有什麼樣的冒險在等待他們呢？

「艾琳達，妳要多吃點。」魯夫努力的餵食自己的妹妹。

「哥哥，人家已經吃很多了。」艾琳達努力的吞下魯夫所給的食物。

「魯夫，別鬧了。」索隆制止魯夫這樣的行為。

「索隆，你該不會是在吃醋吧！」娜美好心的提起這個話題。

「綠藻頭也會吃醋啊！」香吉士調侃。

「羅賓，為什麼索隆要吃醋呢？」喬巴不解的問。

「呵呵！因為嫉妒吧！」羅賓微笑的說。

「嫉妒艾琳達嗎？」騙人布也有些不太能理解。

「愛情不是我們可以理解的東西。」佛朗基說出這樣奇妙的話。

「魯夫和艾琳達的感情從小就很好，索隆會吃醋也是理所當然的。」艾斯怎會不知道這件事情。

「呵呵！大家的感情真好。」布魯克笑笑的說。

其實這樣的感覺真的很好，他們就像是一家人一樣，對於船長魯夫來說，這些夥伴就是家人，儘管裡面有和自己真正有血緣關係的人，但是他可以感到很快樂的和大家在一起，或許就像是騙人布所說的，要和魯夫在一起就要得到『準備好要冒險的病』，海上的冒險有多精采可是要從心去領會的，一路走來他們經過多少的關卡，好不容易已經進入新世界的大門，現在他們就要在偉大的航道的後半段告訴大家他們是多麼的強大，每個人都有自己的目標，想要去尋找的目標，總有一天他們會告訴全世界的人說，他們就是現在的海賊王，草帽小子魯夫已經成為海賊王，就和哥爾羅傑一樣被世人尊稱為海賊王。

難得他們悠閒的享受這樣的生活，至少應該是很悠閒的生活就是了，因為現在的他們正在朝著紅髮傑克的所在之處前進，當然是全部靠著芙琳娜的生命卡來引導他們，只是聽說還會和一些故人見面就是了，艾琳達喜歡畫畫，因此描繪出許多美麗的圖案，騙人布和佛朗基開始發明自己想要發明的東西，娜美把一路下來的航海圖給畫好，順便寫下航海日誌，喬巴發明新藥，艾斯和魯夫以及布魯克在釣魚，索隆在修煉自己的身心，羅賓則是在看書，航海日誌是由娜美和艾琳達兩人一起寫的，只是記錄的方式會有些不同。

「快要到了！！」魯夫很期待可以見到自己的好友紅髮傑克。

「好像是這樣，似乎已經可以看見紅髮傑克的船了。」艾斯已經看見他們的船了。

「哎呀！你們總算是來到這了，真是慢呀！」芙琳娜看見這樣的情形笑著說。

「好久不見了，魯夫。」紅髮傑克看見以前的小孩已經長大了。

「傑克…」魯夫驚訝的說不出話來。

「老爸…」騙人布看見自己的父親很開心。

「騙人布，你長大了呢！」耶穌布也很開心可以看見自己的兒子。

「艾琳達果然很可愛呢！姊姊。」莉亞看見艾琳達的樣子高興的說。

難得他們高興的舉行一場宴會，魯夫的個性總是會這樣子，只要是遇到高興的事情就要舉辦一場宴會，芙琳娜多少有種感覺自己的兒子好像就是自己父親的翻版，那個總是疼愛自己的父親要是可以看見自己的孫子該有多好，芙琳娜心裡面總是會有這樣的感覺，可是身為船醫的芙琳娜很清楚那個病痛是怎樣的剝奪摯愛的父親的生命，或許僅有的就是回憶，那些在海上無可取代的回憶，用自己的生命和冒險換來的回憶。

『跟家人或是朋友的團聚嗎？』芙琳娜看見這樣的情形想。

「媽媽，您在想什麼？」艾琳達擔心的問。

「我沒有在想什麼，只是不小心想起以前的事情。」芙琳娜摸摸女兒的頭。

這次的聊天聚會傑克從魯夫口中得知他是有多麼的快樂，也知道魯夫是有多寶貝自己所送給他的草帽，只是草帽總有一天要還給自己就是了，傑克欣慰的看著魯夫的成長，魯夫的一切是他所期待的，也許不久之後就會出現另外一位海賊王，魯夫的一切是那樣令人期待的，芙琳娜只是笑看這一切，失去過的東西早就經彌補回來了，可是芙琳娜知道自己的心永遠會有一個缺口在，她最摯愛的父親早就已經不在人世，這是她心中永遠的痛。

「老媽，不要永遠的沉浸在悲傷當中，這不是妳告訴我們的話嗎？怎麼自己就沉浸在悲傷當中了呢？」艾斯看見母親這樣總有種不捨的感覺。

「就算你說不要和多拉格一樣，但是你現在的行徑就已經和你父親一個樣子了。」芙琳娜看著自己的大兒子。

「老媽妳也從未因為老爸的離去而哭泣，小時候的我只是單純很討厭他總是離家那樣的久，拋棄我們小孩在村子裡。」艾斯很清楚這件事情。

「因為那時候的你並不清楚多拉格在做什麼，而我很清楚多拉格他在做什麼，但我也犯下同一種錯誤，在你們還小的時候就出海，一直都沒有和你們聯絡。」芙琳娜對此有些愧疚。

「我們擁有海軍和海賊的血統，以及革命家的血統，我和魯夫都走上海賊的路途，違背老頭當初的意願。」艾斯想起來卡普生氣的樣子。

「誰叫你們的外公是世人稱為海賊王的哥爾羅傑呢！」芙琳娜笑笑的說。

『爸爸，您就保佑您的外孫們可以達到偉大的航道的盡頭。』芙琳娜看了一下天空。

大家開開心心的聚在一起，有家人的和自己的家人在一起訴說一些事情，儘管是生活周邊的小事情卻可以說很久，這樣就好像兩個大家庭聚在一起聊天的樣子，紅髮傑克海賊團的人早就把草帽小子海賊團的人當成好朋友了，這樣朋友又像是家人般的存在大概就是每個海賊團到最後都會形成的，也或許只是單純的只有幾個海賊團罷了，夥伴對於魯夫是不可或缺的，就像是家人般的存在一樣，能夠和這些夥伴一起冒險對魯夫來說就是最快樂的事情。

艾斯把艾琳達抱在懷裡跟大家一起狂歡，這樣的動作大有警告的意味存在，表示說艾琳達可是他艾斯的人，好歹艾斯也事前白鬍子海賊團第二小隊的隊長，實力比一般人還要來的強大，所以不可以有人去動艾琳達，看見這樣警告意味濃厚的存在，大家也都只有笑笑的就過去，畢竟這個樣子並不只有艾斯而已，連索隆也會看緊魯夫的一切，傑克看見這個樣子只是笑笑的，莉亞發現到從以前見到的孩子已經成長那麼多了，不愧是海賊王的後代。

「傑克，可別玩的太瘋了。」莉亞好心的提醒。

「我知道，親愛的莉亞。」傑克親吻自己的妻子。

這樣的宴會又會有多久舉行一次呢？魯夫的個性非常的喜愛舉辦宴會，有時候可以看見小孩子個性的魯夫就是這樣的可愛，單純的樣子讓許多人都非常的喜歡他，草帽小子海賊團的大家就是因為這樣才要跟隨魯夫，魯夫總是有一種可以讓人自然想要跟隨他的感覺，魯夫總是可以和任何人成為朋友，這樣的人到了哪裡都會吃得開，艾斯對於自己的弟弟有這樣的個性感到驕傲，卻又很擔心自己的弟弟總是沒有心眼，會不小心給人家騙去，然而這也是草帽小子海賊團大家擔心的事情之一。

「今晚的星空非常的漂亮呢！」芙琳娜喜歡抬頭看這樣的天空。

「芙琳娜小姐從以前就很喜歡這樣嗎？」布魯克好奇的問。

「嗯！每次爸爸航行在海上的時候，我總是喜歡抬頭看天空的星星。」芙琳娜微笑的說。

「我的眼睛看見的也是很美的星空，雖然我已經沒有眼睛了。呵呵！」布魯克笑笑的說。

「魯夫可以遇見這樣有趣的人真好，這樣我就放心了。」芙琳娜很高興魯夫有這樣的同伴。

「母親的感覺就是那樣的偉大，魯夫先生有您這樣的母親真是太好了。」布魯克由衷的讚美。

「謝謝你。」芙琳娜對於這樣的讚美只是微笑。

「呵呵！」布魯克安靜的欣賞天空美麗的星辰。

夜晚的來到所有人都已經入睡了，每個人都已經進入自己的夢鄉當中，情侶們總是依偎在一起睡覺，每個人總是會有屬於自己的夢想，只是不知道自己的夢想什麼時候會實現，漫長的旅程也不知道什麼時候才會有終點，未來又有什麼樣的冒險在等待他們也都不知道，但是這個冒險的過程卻是那樣的刺激好玩，不可預知的未來以及冒險才是那樣好玩的。End


	2. 兄弟情（艾斯自創＆索隆魯夫）

艾斯和魯夫是從同一個母親的身體裡面蹦出來的孩子，自小就受到家裡的人疼愛，而且從小到大艾斯就特別的疼愛魯夫，沒有人知道是為什麼，或許是因為芙琳娜從小就告訴艾斯說要一定好好的保護自己的弟弟，他們兩兄弟從小就可以說是形影不離的，儘管偶爾會被自己的爺爺抓去訓練也是一樣，後來他們的父親，全世界最凶惡的罪犯撿回來一位可愛的女孩，之後那個可愛的女孩就成為他們的妹妹，艾琳達，這位女孩深得他們兩兄弟的疼愛。

艾斯從沒有想過自己竟然會因為黑鬍子的關係而進入到監獄當中，更沒有想到自己的母親會親自率領自己的父親來救他，只是到最後來到肥皂群島的時候，母親一臉鐵青的看著自己，只差沒有動用最恐怖的能力來宰了他，這個原因可能是因為父親在身邊的關係，母親和父親的感情很好，母親總是會尊敬父親所做的事情，因此對於自己犯下的一切只是稍微出氣後就沒有多說什麼，只是到最後艾斯不得不佩服自己母親的能力，果然是當年海賊王的女兒。

「艾斯，你最好給我老實招，否則我可不知道我等下會做什麼？！」芙琳娜的語氣是那樣的強烈。

「老媽…」艾斯承認自己現在不敢面對這位正在發火的母親。

「混帳東西！身為海賊的後代還會被抓，真是難看！」芙琳娜氣到不行。

『好吧！老媽，我承認妳說的對！』艾斯不趕在多言。

「從今天起你給我退出白鬍子海賊團，這件事情我會親自去和白鬍子那個傢伙說的，你給我好好的保護你弟弟。」芙琳娜擔心魯夫的身體。

「媽～！」艾斯想要反駁這件事情。

芙琳娜一個狠瞪就讓艾斯乖乖的不說話，艾斯接下來不敢說話的原因就是因為自己的母親已經在散發殺氣了，霸氣和殺氣在一起的感覺可是容易讓人給昏迷的，從小艾斯就了解到家中最強的人不是無良的爺爺或是奶奶而是疼愛他們的母親，身為醫生的母親很怕失去自己的孩子，魯夫的身體狀況芙琳娜可以很輕易的就知道，魯夫的一切總是不能讓人不擔心，為了減少自己的弟弟的損傷，心愛的未婚妻的隱疾可以不要復發，艾斯決定退出白鬍子海賊團，加入草帽小子海賊團當中，守護自己一生當中最重要的兩人。

「魯夫，過來。」芙琳娜把自己最寶貝的兒子擁入懷中。

「媽。」魯夫很黏自己的母親。

「自己的身體狀況要注意，生病就要找喬巴幫你醫治，不要讓我和索隆擔心。」芙琳娜一遍又一遍的摸著兒子的頭。

「媽，妳知道我和索隆的關係？」魯夫感覺的出來母親已經知道自己的祕密。

「我知道，但是我不會阻止你的。」就這麼一句話讓魯夫放心下來。

「對不起，媽媽，可是還是會有下次。」魯夫道歉。

「我知道，但是我希望你不會有事情，海賊一旦出海就要有必死的準備。」芙琳娜發現自己笑不出來，她想起一些很久遠的往事。

儘管想要放手讓自己的孩子去飛翔，可是芙琳娜知道做為母親的心卻不容許自己不擔心自己的孩子，身為醫生不容許自己的孩子總是這樣的對待自己的身體，因為芙琳娜知道自己不想要再次看見那個無法挽回的事實，隱藏自己的過去過著隱姓埋名的生活，直到傑克說本來到風車村就是要找她回到海上的，身體裡面的血液又開始沸騰了，回到船上後得知自己的兩個寶貝兒子都當上海賊，後來知道養女跟著其中一個在身邊，那時候自己大概就已經感覺出來他們在重複自己以前過去的生活。

「芙琳娜，我們出去走走吧！艾斯，你給我顧好艾琳達。」多拉格牽著妻子的手離開風情酒店。

「知道了，死老爸。」艾斯心不甘情不願的乖乖待著。

「嘻嘻！」魯夫笑的很開心。

「唉～」艾琳達只有嘆氣的份。

「嗯？信鴿？」娜美看見一隻鴿子想要進入店裡。

「啊！奶奶送信來了。」艾琳達看見後非常高興。

「那個老太婆…」艾斯想到就已經頭皮發毛了。

「雷利大叔，這是奶奶給你的信。」艾琳達把信件交給雷利。

「喔！蒂亞那傢伙總算送信來了。」雷利接過信後笑著說。

艾斯和魯夫以及艾琳達有種錯愕的感覺，因為他們都沒有說過自己的奶奶到底叫什麼名字，為什麼冥王雷利會認識到他們的奶奶，如果要說冥王雷利認識自己的爺爺的話一點也不稀奇，畢竟他們的爺爺就是了解那時候海賊時代的事情，同時也追捕過海賊王哥爾羅傑他們一群人，卡普可是有名的海軍英雄，不過對自己的孫子也從沒有手下留情就是了，他們三個小的時候總是挨卡普的拳頭，看見卡普到現在他們都還心有餘悸，氣的牙癢癢的也沒有辦法，誰叫卡普真的太過於強大了。

「呵呵！我忘了說，我和你們的奶奶蒂亞認識，她是我的青梅竹馬。」雷利說出這句話來。

「這樣啊！」艾琳達先是微笑。

「那老太婆果然認識冥王雷利您呢！以前聽過她差點說溜嘴。」艾斯想起以前有聽過這件事情。

「嘻嘻！我還以為奶奶是吹噓的，沒想到是真的。」魯夫乾脆坐在索隆的懷中吃東西。

索隆抱好魯夫讓魯夫開心的吃東西，只是現在他們的情況倒是有點麻煩，到底要不要逃走是一個很大的問題，只是艾斯看見蒂亞寫的信件就馬上無言了，蒂亞只是叫他們乖乖的在那裡等待雷利處理好船的度膜工作，剩下的海軍大將那裡她自然會解決，不過艾斯相信自己的父母親也接到信件了，多少有意思要請他們親自出馬，世界上最凶惡的罪犯以及海賊王的女兒，這兩個傢伙可是很恐怖的，不知道他們家的老頭會不會同意就是了，不過蒂亞自然有辦法擺平卡普。

「既然奶奶都這樣說，哥哥你覺得要不要照奶奶的作法呢？」艾琳達可是會請教魯夫的。

「就這樣吧！可是奶奶好過分喔！人家想去遊樂園玩。」玩性不改的魯夫看見信件後不太高興。

「艾琳達，你們的奶奶是？」娜美好奇的問。

「『海神』蒂亞。」艾琳達微笑的說。

「為什麼魯夫你們一家人都是這樣恐怖的存在？」香吉士有些不可思議的說。

「會嗎？」魯夫靠在索隆的懷裡。

「哪不會啊！哪有人的家庭像你們家一樣，不是海軍英雄就是最凶惡的罪犯，再不然就是海賊，而且名聲都輝煌的要命！」騙人布大聲的說出大家的心聲。

「哈哈！習慣就好啦！」艾斯把艾琳達抱在懷中。

草帽小子一伙人已經不知道該說什麼了，現在他們只差沒有見過船長的祖母之外其他人都已經見過了，大家都不得不說魯夫和艾斯怎麼會出生在這種家庭當中，不過他們兩人的個性卻沒有任何的影響，艾琳達是多拉格撿到孩子，只是他們都好奇艾琳達和艾斯到底是什麼樣的關係，兩人的互動一點也不像是兄妹，反而像是情侶的樣子，魯夫對於這樣的情形早就已經不會見怪了。

「那個…艾琳達，妳和艾斯是什麼關係？」喬巴鼓起勇氣問這件事情。

「他們兩人是未婚夫妻。」芙琳娜和多拉格散步回來了。

「什麼～」草帽小子一伙人大叫。

「我沒說過嗎？」魯夫沒頭沒腦的說出這句話。

「魯夫，我和你爸要回去了，你們多加小心，奶奶說她很快就會解決這件事情過來找你們的。」芙琳娜微笑的對孩子們說。

「喔！我知道了。」魯夫微笑的對母親道別。

「來，喬巴，這是給你的藥草，它可以治療很多病症，小八的傷最好要注意。」芙琳娜拿草藥給喬巴。

「謝謝妳，我知道了，那個…我會注意魯夫的情況的。」喬巴有些害羞的說。

「嗯！就麻煩你了，喬巴醫生。」芙琳娜知道孩子找到的船員是可以信任的。

「妳稱讚我是醫生我也不會高興的，妳這混蛋。」喬巴高興的有些不能自己。

「艾斯，弟弟妹妹就交給你了，可別讓你媽擔心。」多拉格只是簡單的交代幾句話。

「我知道了，臭老爸。」艾斯了解父親的意思。

『艾斯、魯夫，你們想要飛翔的道路已經找到了嗎？這樣的話我就不會阻止你們的，好好的去飛翔吧！』多拉格看見這樣的情形想。

『艾琳達，妳在天上的父母親一定會保佑妳的，好好的用妳的眼睛去看這個世界吧！』多拉格給予孩子們的不是期許是勇氣。

『爸爸，我請求您，不要那麼快的帶走我可愛的孩子們。』芙琳娜只是希望他們可以繼續冒險下去。

「雷利叔叔，我走囉！有事情要跟傑克或是莉亞說嗎？」芙琳娜微笑的說。

「呵呵！不用了，幫我跟莉亞說我很好就好，叫她不用擔心我這老頭子。」雷利想起女兒的樣子就微笑。

「好的，我會和莉亞說的，莉亞說要您健健康康的活下去，到時候她會生孫子給您抱的。」芙琳娜轉告莉亞的話。

「呵呵！跟她說我等她和傑克的好消息。」雷利知道女兒話中的意思。

道別的時候沒有人不捨，艾斯和魯夫知道父母親總是會用自己的方式關注他們，所以不需要在意這次的道別，他們的手中都握有母親的生命卡，當然父親的生命卡也有給魯夫，艾斯強制不想要接受，艾琳達只好乖乖的幫艾斯接受下來，他們兩兄弟的反差總是有些大，可是在旁人的眼中他們的感情又是奇好無比，他們兩人都各自有自己最愛的人，卻從沒有影響他們兩人的感情，艾斯知道自己被迫加入弟弟魯夫所率領的海賊團，但是自己的內心卻沒有一點不甘願的存在，或許是因為自己很疼魯夫的關係，更是不想要失去自己最愛的人，所以才會這樣心甘情願的加入。

雷利先去幫他們的船度膜，草帽小子一群人乖乖的待在酒店當中等待蒂亞處理好事情，蒂亞處理好事情的第一件事情並不是先去見自己的孫子們，是先去找自己的老朋友雷利告訴他一些最近的情況，蒂亞可是可以輕輕鬆鬆的就擺平海軍大將的人，儘管位階只有海軍中將而已，但是也是夠恐怖的人了，多拉格和芙琳娜已經帶消息給她了，孫子們的事情她就不需要去擔心太多。

魯夫已經開始想要睡覺了，佛朗基想到當初布魯克的加入好像已經讓船上的房間都已經滿了，現在要臨時弄出一個房間的話需要很大的心力才可以完成的，艾斯要睡在哪裡才是一大的重點，不過看樣子他們已經知道要怎樣做才好了，自從魯夫和索隆成為戀人以來，魯夫就再也沒有回去過自己的房間，魯夫幾乎都跟索隆睡在一起，兩人士那樣不知不覺就成為戀人的人，似乎是因為他們兩人在一起的時間比較長久的關係才會這樣。

艾琳達也因為傷還沒有好的關係陷入想要睡覺的情形，艾斯摸摸艾琳達的頭讓她好好的睡一覺，水之七島的事件、月光摩利亞的事件已經讓艾琳達的身體達到透支的現象，是需要好好的睡一覺的時候了，草帽小子當中四大勢力可是不容忽視的，現在有自己的加入他們一定可以增添更加強大的戰力，只是現在的他們需要好好的休息就是了，抱著魯夫睡覺的索隆也開始入睡了，上次的傷口還沒有好的情況下，索隆必須要倚靠睡眠來修復，不管怎樣今天依舊是很和平的一天，大家都需要好好的休息，每個人都倚靠自己最好的位子開始休息起來，補充自己最需要的體力應付接下來的戰鬥。

「嗯？索隆先生、魯夫先生、艾琳達小姐已經睡著了。」海咪發現到這件事情。

「讓他們好好的睡一覺吧！他們已經很累的，都沒有好好的休息過。」羅賓微笑的說出這句話。

「辛苦妳了，艾琳達。」艾斯在艾琳達的耳邊小小聲的說。

「真是，等下魯夫起來大概又要吃東西了。」香吉士想到這些事情有些無奈。

「真是辛苦了。」夏琪微笑的說出這句話來。End


	3. 孩子性（索魯）

魯夫是個很孩子氣的人，這是眾所皆知的事情，魯夫的厭惡和喜歡是分明的，討厭的東西就是討厭，喜歡的東西就是喜歡，魯夫的世界是彩色的，身為魯夫的戀人索隆很清楚這件事情，當然魯夫的親人艾斯和艾琳達都知道這件事情，魯夫過於孩子氣的個性很容易被人家給拐走，往往這件事情總是要有人看顧，喜好分明的魯夫在船上最喜歡做的一件事情就是和艾斯打架，似乎是因為想要彌補之前沒有贏的樣子，不過這件事情讓艾琳達和索隆傷腦筋。

「這次我一定要贏你，艾斯。」魯夫信誓旦旦的對艾斯說。

「好，請吧！」艾斯早就習慣自己的弟弟給予的挑釁。

「又來了，你們不准用到惡魔果實的能力！」艾琳達交代他們兩人。

「真是的，學不會教訓的傢伙。」索隆可是很頭痛自己的戀人這樣做。

不過這場戰鬥會和大家料想的一樣，艾斯一定又會贏了魯夫，看樣子等下魯夫一定又會氣頭上的，自從艾斯加入他們之後魯夫就非常喜歡找艾斯比劃，艾琳達知道這是因為以前都是艾斯打贏魯夫的關係，艾斯越獄事件造成很大的轟動，芙琳娜的身分正式被揭穿，現在大家都等著大魚上鉤，索隆知道之前的天龍人事件就已經造成很大的轟動，這下子魯夫的身世又曝光，看樣子是真的免不了一場爭奪戰，各方的海賊可是很想要打敗他們的，在海上的冒險又會有什麼樣的樂趣發生，這是大家都不知道的。

「可惡～為什麼艾斯又贏了？」魯夫不是很高興的瞪著艾斯。

「真受不了你，這種小事情還要計較。」艾斯無奈的看著魯夫。

「那是因為哥哥認為艾斯你一直以來都贏過他，哥哥他自然不會很高興。」艾琳達看見這樣子的情形苦笑。

「魯夫，過來！」索隆直接命令。

索隆把魯夫直接帶到自己專屬的地方去，那裏可以觀望海上的一切，是最重要的地方，也是索隆專屬的休息和練習的地方，艾斯和艾琳達看見這樣的情形只是聳肩，現在他們兩人總算可以安心的釣魚，不知道今天的晚餐又會有什麼樣好吃的海鮮，至於魯夫的事情就交給索隆去處理就好了，大家都繼續做自己的事情，今天又是一天好天氣，每個人總是會有自己的事情要做，最好今天有可以搶劫的船，只要主動攻擊他們的船隻就可以好好的搶劫了。

「真是的，就跟你說不要老是去和艾斯比劃，輸了又不甘願。」索隆摸摸魯夫的頭。

「以前艾斯就贏過我很多次了嘛！所以我覺得不甘心。」魯夫故意跟索隆撒嬌。

「下次不要這樣做了，大家都會擔心你的。」索隆對於自己的戀人真的是沒有辦法。

「嗯！索隆最好了。」魯夫非常的高興可以和索隆單獨在一起。

索隆總是會用自己的方式去寵溺魯夫，大家都知道索隆非常的寵愛魯夫，或許是因為他們從冒險開始就一直在一起，索隆非常的尊重魯夫想要做的事情，但是如果是關係到船上人員的事情，有的時候索隆會講出一些比較重的話出來，但是大部分索隆都是尊敬魯夫和寵溺魯夫的，魯夫想要做什麼事情索隆幾乎都任由魯夫去做，只要魯夫高興就可以，這是千陽號上面的團員都知道的事情，大家都默默的祝福他們兩人的戀情可以長長久久，不管怎樣說魯夫都是大家最重要的船長，沒有人會想要失去魯夫的，草帽小子魯夫是率領他們草帽海賊團的船長。

「這麼久沒有下來，應該是睡了吧！」羅賓抬頭看著一下索隆的房間。

「看樣子是這樣呢！最近都沒有什麼事情可做。」娜美難得開始記錄經過島嶼的航海圖。

「娜美小姐、羅賓小姐、艾琳達小姐，來吃點心囉！」香吉士把點心端出來給大家吃。

香吉士弄的點心大家都非常的愛吃，香吉士總是會為了海賊團中的女性想一下，點心弄起來很好吃但是不會發胖，艾琳達因為很愛運動的關係根本不會很在意，只是艾琳達一直很想念自己的奶奶弄的蘋果派，蘋果是艾琳達最愛吃的食物之一，因此蒂亞總是會弄蘋果派給艾琳達吃，香吉士到現在都還沒有學會蒂亞的手藝，這讓艾琳達不知道要說什麼才好，除非自己來到海軍的根據地跟蒂亞見面才有可能吃到，很可惜的就是蒂亞本身總是無所蹤影的人，想要見到面都是很困難的一件事情。

「好好吃喔！」娜美開心的說。

「廚師大人弄的真好吃。」羅賓也稱讚。

「嗯！」艾琳達並沒有表示意見。

「怎麼了？」艾斯擔心的問。

「我想要吃奶奶弄的蘋果派。」艾琳達很想念蒂亞的口味。

「還有媽媽弄的菜餚。」艾琳達發現自己已經開始想家了。

「艾琳達～」魯夫跳下來跟大家搶點心吃。

「哥哥！」艾琳達發現自己手中的點心被搶走了。

「魯夫，不許搶人家的食物。」索隆要魯夫節制點。

「香吉，我還要！」魯夫繼續跟香吉士拿點心來吃。

索隆看見魯夫的行為真的不知道要說什麼才好，魯夫的個性就真的很像是個小孩子，聽艾斯說魯夫的個性到現在都沒有變過，小孩子的個性是魯夫的優點也是魯夫的缺點，不過這也是為什麼大家會這樣一心一意的跟隨魯夫的原因，和魯夫一起出海冒險旅行的艾琳達早就知道自己的哥哥是這樣的人，那樣的小孩子性子，或許到最後真的會成為下一個海賊王吧！每每遇到的人都覺得魯夫有這樣的潛質，到最後去到世界的盡頭是否會有他們想要得到的答案，這點誰都沒有把握的。

艾琳達知道自己的身世是個祕密，家裡的人全部都不會跟她說的，芙琳娜很早就告訴艾琳達要她出海找到偉大的寶藏的時候她就會告訴她身世之謎，儘管艾斯和魯夫知道艾琳達的身世，但是他們也遵守和自己母親的承諾不告訴艾琳達她的身世，個性孩子氣的魯夫一直以來最遵守的承諾就是這個承諾，或許是因為家世的關係讓魯夫從小就很想要出海旅行冒險，對於跟人家做過的承諾都一定會遵守，一路上遇到形形色色的人們，還有遇到海賊王哥爾羅傑的好夥伴雷利，以及後來證實他們母親的身世真的是海賊王的女兒，這一切的一切讓魯夫覺得未來到底還有什麼樣的冒險在等著他們。

「魯夫，要離開島上的時候，你母親對你說過什麼？」夜晚守夜的時候索隆有些好奇的問。

「媽媽她跟我說去到新世界要小心，如果我生病的話要找喬巴看，還有就是不准我說出艾琳達的身世。」魯夫笑嘻嘻的和索隆說。

「艾琳達的身世有什麼特別的嗎？」索隆不解的問魯夫。

「艾琳達是被遺忘的一族的孩子。」魯夫很嚴肅的看待這件事情。

索隆看見魯夫嚴肅的樣子就沒有多問什麼東西，世界上被遺忘的一族這個族群真的是要問羅賓才知道，只是這件事情真的不可以讓艾琳達知曉，魯夫的家人都很清楚這件事情不能說因此才這樣三緘其口，艾琳達的一切就是像魯夫的祖母那樣充滿謎底，誰都不清楚他們的身上到底背負什麼樣的過去和絕望，世界政府是有權力可以毀滅一個族群的，像是羅賓的家人就是發動非常召集命令而死的。

「媽媽跟我說過，被遺忘的一族和歐哈拉的學者他們一樣，都是負責歷史有關的事物。」魯夫決定和索隆說。

「為什麼要告訴我？」索隆不解的問。

「因為索隆有權力知道我的一切，被遺忘的一族跟我和艾斯也有關係喔！」魯夫靠在索隆的懷裡笑嘻嘻的說。

「如果是這樣的話，下次換我把我的故事告訴你。」索隆覺得很多事情都要相等。

「被遺忘的一族是世人稱為記錄者的一群人，他們自上古時期就一直記錄歷史，而且每一位記錄者都有特殊的能力。」魯夫輕輕的說出這段話。

「就像是你母親和艾琳達一樣。」索隆馬上就了解。

「嗯！其中裡面更有像奶奶一樣被稱為魔女的人物，不會老去又有很特殊的能力。」魯夫曾經有聽過蒂亞說的故事。

「很特殊的能力？」索隆有些不解。

「我不知道，好像是可以把瀕臨死亡的人救回來的樣子。」魯夫並不清楚這樣的能力。

「是嗎？」索隆也不想要研究這麼多。

「我和艾斯也有遺傳到一些記錄者的能力，但是媽媽不准我們用，只准許我們用惡魔果實的力量。」魯夫看著天上的星星。

「不管你是什麼樣的人，都是我喜歡的魯夫。」索隆親吻魯夫。

「我最喜歡索隆了。」魯夫高興的撒嬌。

「魯夫，剩下的事情不要再說了，等到我們的旅行完結後，再繼續說下去吧！」索隆摸摸魯夫的頭。

「好！」魯夫知道剩下的事情其實也不能多說。

索隆就這樣抱著魯夫看著天上的星星，兩人總是會在這樣的夜晚下說些自己的事情，儘管兩人都很少把過去的事情告訴對方，但是有的時候他們覺得過去的事情還是要告訴對方一下，因此才會產生這樣的聊天，對於他們來說守夜是他們僅有的單獨相處時間，男性總是會輪流守夜，艾斯守夜的時候艾琳達會一起陪伴，每個人、每個人總是會在自己守夜的夜晚做自己想要做的事情，魯夫和索隆最喜歡做的事情不是聊天就是看天上的星星，孩子氣又愛熱鬧的魯夫只有在這個時候才會安靜下來，魯夫只有在索隆的身邊才會安靜的睡覺，靠在索隆的懷裡魯夫就有無比的安全感。

睡不著覺的羅賓有偷偷用自己的能力聽見魯夫他們的談話，艾斯有些想要透氣所以起床看見這樣的情形只是微笑，艾斯比任何人都清楚羅賓不會把事情給說出去的，身為歐哈拉的後代的羅賓，一定比他們更清楚記錄者一群的事情，只是身為D之一族的人，那些過去是不能被遺忘的，因為D之一族之中有幾位就是記錄者，艾斯相信魯夫就是那種打破一切束縛的人，然而父親多拉格也會推翻世界政府的。

魯夫因為是小孩子的心態根本不去介意任何一種規矩，只要魯夫覺得那個規矩不合自己的一切就會立刻去打破，如果那些規矩傷害他最好的朋友魯夫也會不顧一切的去打破，很多事件都是這樣引起的，魯夫就是有那種能力可以改變這個世界，也是出人意料之外的小孩子，已經頗有海賊王的風範，也或許是因為跟他們的家世有關係，他們的外祖父就是當年稱霸一時的海賊王哥爾羅傑，血液裡面的基因讓他們總是可以適應許多的冒險旅程。

索隆就是喜歡魯夫的單純和善良的心，這是兩者是魯夫最大的優點，魯夫的單純可以感染許多的人，魯夫善良的心救回許多人的性命，在旁邊默默的看著魯夫成長的索隆一直以來都有很大的體會，結交許多的好朋友，消滅許多的敵人，這一路下來有多少人的心是被魯夫給拯救的，有多少人是被魯夫給打敗的，魯夫每次闖出來的事件是那樣的強大，索隆看在眼裡既是欣喜也是心疼，不過這就是海賊的必經之路，草帽小子海賊團就算到了新世界也不會害怕的，只要有魯夫繼續領導他們的話，索隆相信只有魯夫沒有變繼續待在自己的身邊，他一定就會支持魯夫繼續走下去，這是他和魯夫約定好的事情，也是他想要報答魯夫的救命之恩。

索隆寵溺的看著已經睡著的魯夫，今晚大概又是在魯夫的鼾聲中守夜，不過這對索隆來說是很幸福的一件事情，只要可以看見魯夫可愛的樣子，索隆就會覺得他很幸福，或許在無意之間魯夫不小心拯救了索隆，對於這麼一個可愛的戀人讓索隆不想要放手，就算有人想要和自己爭奪魯夫也是一樣，沒有人可以從自己的手中把魯夫給奪走的，魯夫的心一直都是在自己身上的，索隆也清楚自己的心也會一直掛在魯夫的身上，他們是大家口中一對無可救藥的戀人，是不可以沒有對方的存在的。

「我最喜歡也最愛索隆了。」魯夫夢囈。

「你這傢伙，夢中也會有我的存在，我也最愛你。」索隆像是疼愛般的摸摸魯夫的頭。End


	4. 戀愛(索魯)

魯夫是一位很可愛的孩子，是非常可愛的孩子，當然魯夫是非常的戀兄、戀母、戀妹的人，簡體來說是非常戀家的孩子，很容易依賴人的孩子，當然這件事情身為魯夫的戀人的索隆可是非常的清楚，魯夫偶爾會對索隆撒嬌，依賴索隆的情況與日俱增，這個可愛的船長可是讓桑尼號的所有人都寵愛不已，越是可愛的孩子越是有許多人疼愛，大家對於魯夫的決定大多都是放任狀態，除非真的是很重要的決定，索隆有的時候會告訴魯夫是非對錯，不過大家也知道常理在他們身上是不會發生關係的。

「怎麼了嗎？魯夫。」芙琳娜微笑的看著魯夫。

「媽媽，好溫暖喔！」魯夫躺在芙琳娜的腿上撒嬌。

「魯夫，你這樣我很難看書。」芙琳娜無奈的說。

「很舒服嘛！媽媽最好了。」魯夫知道母親敵不過他撒嬌的語氣。

「哎呀！又來了。」艾斯看見這樣的情形說。

「我又沒辦法跟媽撒嬌了。」艾斯無奈的說。

「什麼嘛！哥哥又霸佔媽媽了。」艾琳達嘟著嘴說。

海賊團的成員看見這樣的情形各有不同的表情，羅賓看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，娜美有些羨慕魯夫這位船長，香吉士很羨慕魯夫可以躺在美女的身上，索隆只是看著一下就沒有反應，佛朗基和騙人布繼續做自己的事情，布魯克笑笑的看著這樣的情況，吉兒在自己父親的懷裡撒嬌，傑克摸摸女兒的頭，自從多拉格和芙琳娜去勸說阿拉巴斯坦王國的國王後，因此把薇薇和寇沙帶到魯夫他們的身邊，也很順便的把艾斯救出來，故意讓艾斯加入草帽小子海賊團當中，娜美很羨慕自己家的船長可以和自己的母親撒嬌，吉兒也可以跟自己的父母親撒嬌，這是來到遺忘之島後可以看見這樣的情形。

「為什麼每次都是哥哥跟媽媽撒嬌？」艾琳達不是很高興。

「呵呵！船長大人真可愛。」羅賓說出這句話。

芙琳娜摸摸魯夫的頭，寵溺的表情一覽無遺，索隆發現到魯夫唯一依賴的女性就是他的母親，除此之外魯夫對於女性完全沒有感覺和興趣，這就是他們一家人的相處方式，多拉格看見魯夫這個樣子也只是苦笑，芙琳娜對孩子們可說是非常的寵愛，只要芙琳娜提出要求他們都會去做，連艾斯在芙琳娜的身邊也會像小貓一隻一樣，海皇芙琳娜可是收服眾多海賊當中最強的兩兄弟，這可是眾多海賊沒有想到的事情，最強的海賊芙琳娜竟然是草帽小子魯夫和火拳艾斯的母親，當然他們兩人的父親是革命軍多拉格。

「魯夫，你給我起來！換我跟媽撒嬌了。」艾斯把魯夫給拎起來。

「不要，艾斯比我早三年出生，比我多霸佔媽媽三年。」魯夫氣呼呼的說。

「魯夫，陪我去市集，這裡你比我熟。」魯夫被索隆拎出門。

「啊啦！家裡沒酒了嗎？羅傑、雷利，你們又把酒喝完啦！」露玖不高興的看著丈夫和好友。

艾斯很高興的可以和自己的母親撒嬌，艾琳達看見家裡即將發生的戰爭不以為意，但是很在意索隆和魯夫一起出去，艾琳達知道剛剛應該只是索隆不想看見魯夫鬧小孩子脾氣才會這樣，不過魯夫和索隆的戀愛真的很奇妙，索隆是魯夫的第一個夥伴，其實他們發展到這裡艾琳達和吉兒都看在眼裡，看見他們感情很好的樣子艾琳達很高興，不過吉兒卻覺得他們一家人的戀愛方式都很獨特，艾斯和艾琳達兩人沒有甜蜜的聯絡，但是感情卻非常的好，魯夫是個很遲鈍的孩子，卻在戀愛方面提早開竅，感覺真的很不可思議，魯夫會對索隆展現出撒嬌等等可愛的一面，戀愛真的令人有種不可思議的感覺，魯夫的家人都很放心的把魯夫交給索隆去照顧。

「索隆，你來市集要買什麼東西？」魯夫好奇的問索隆。

「沒什麼要買的東西，只是想和你逛一下。」索隆說出自己的意思。

「市集裡面有很多好玩的東西，我帶你去吧！」魯夫馬上提起興趣帶索隆去逛市集。

「嗯！」索隆寵溺的看著魯夫。

遺忘之島上面總是有許多好玩又不曾見過的東西，草帽小子海賊團的人對於這裡總是感到訝異，娜美看見這裡的情形真的非常訝異，這裡存在東海、北海、南海、西海的全部東西，香吉士看見自己一生想要尋找的蔚藍海域就在這裡就異常的興奮，這裡也存在不同國家的國民，形形色色的人出生在不同的海域，只是這座島是不能說的禁忌，因為不可以重現歐哈拉和亞特蘭緹斯(艾琳達的故鄉，有少數的天龍人居住，曾是遺忘之島居民的故鄉，也是記錄者居住的島嶼。)的悲劇，非常召集毀滅了這兩個地方和司法之島，這一切都是海軍的正義所導致的下場，因此遺忘之島的人們和統治者是不會透露出島嶼的所在之處，因此草帽小子海賊團的人都被警告不准說出這裡的位置，儘管娜美想要記錄下來也要守密。

「大嬸，有沒有新鮮釀好的酒？」魯夫在酒店的吧台上喊。

「來了！魯夫，你帶你朋友在島上玩過了嗎？」大嬸把酒端出來。

「玩過了，剛剛索隆打贏很多人呢！」魯夫把索隆的精采事蹟說出來。

「哈哈！席爾那傢伙果然又找人挑戰了。」大嬸哈哈大笑。

「魯夫，為什麼這裡的人都認識你？」索隆有些不解。

「外公、外婆住在這裡，我們每個月一次都會回來這裡，直到艾斯和我陸續出海才沒有回來。」魯夫笑著解釋。

「魯夫這小子的願望就是成為和羅傑一樣的海賊王。」大嬸可是一直記得魯夫的夢想。

「我會比外公更強的。」魯夫不會忘記自己的誓言。

「魯夫的朋友，你的夢想是什麼？」大嬸看著索隆。

「成為世界第一的大劍豪。」索隆說出自己的願望。

「那可要打敗鷹眼喬拉可爾‧密佛格，王下七武海之一最強的劍豪。」大嬸可是很清楚海賊的世界。

「我會的！」索隆絕對會實行那個約定的。

索隆一邊思考一邊喝酒，魯夫開始狼吞虎嚥的吃著桌上的菜餚，曾經索隆不知道聽誰說過世界上最強的通緝犯是魯夫的父母，革命軍多拉格和海皇芙琳娜，海皇芙琳娜是海賊當中至高無上的存在，懸賞令的金額可是高達幾十億，比四皇還要高之外還是所有海賊當中最高的，不過索隆眼前的魯夫一點也不像是最凶惡的罪犯和最凶惡的海賊的兒子，只是一個很普通又有強烈意識的可愛船長，是草帽小子海賊團的中心，是他們最寶貝的船長，也是羅羅亞‧索隆的戀人，最寶貝的戀人。

「大嬸弄的東西還是那樣好吃。」魯夫吃飽後開心的說。

「哈哈！魯夫你這小子嘴巴真甜。」大嬸很喜歡魯夫。

「謝謝招待！」索隆付錢後和魯夫繼續逛。

魯夫一一的和市集裡面的人打招呼，看著魯夫是笑的那樣開心索隆就不好打擾，雖然索隆沒有去過魯夫出生的家鄉佛格鎮，但是卻認識了魯夫的另外一個故鄉，除了這裡的人都非常熱情之外，就是索隆也發現到魯夫的人緣非常的好，村裡的人都非常的喜歡魯夫，鎮上的一切是那樣的繁華，這裡不被世界政府統治，人民都安居樂業的過日子，但是多數人是海上的旅人，一定時間會回到自己的故鄉當中，魯夫是在這樣的環境下長大的孩子，擁有對大海的熱情與抱負，能夠成為魯夫的戀人對於索隆來說是非常美好又幸福、滿足的事情，這位可愛的船長是自己的戀人，雖然要擔心的事情很多，那種無可言喻的心情還是充斥在索隆的心裡面，魯夫的一切只有他可以霸佔，誰都不能從他身邊搶走魯夫的。

「我們回來了！」魯夫打開門大叫。

「回來啦！玩的愉快嗎？」芙琳娜微笑的問。

「很愉快，跟索隆上街是最愉快的事情了。」魯夫把自己的心情告訴芙琳娜。

「是嗎？以後還要麻煩索隆多多照顧魯夫了。」芙琳娜笑笑的把魯夫交給索隆。

索隆點頭表示了解，魯夫的家人都拜託索隆好好照顧魯夫，似乎一點也不擔心魯夫會被索隆給欺負，羅傑、露玖、卡普、蒂亞、多拉格、芙琳娜、艾斯、艾琳達都很高興索隆成為他們家的一份子，魯夫更是高興索隆成為他的戀人，這份隱藏許久的關係可以展現給大家看，這份愛戀可以實體化的展現出來給大家看，而且他們發現每對情侶的戀愛方式都不相同，艾斯和艾琳達的感情會表現出來給大家看，索隆和魯夫的感情相較之下就顯得比較隱藏，細心觀察就可以發現到索隆有多疼愛魯夫，這是大家都知道的事情。

「好啦！我們也該離開了。」芙琳娜知道時間差不多了。

「嗯！療傷的時間也到底了。」多拉格知道身上的傷已經好多了。

「你要是敢給我受傷的話，我下次絕對會殺了你。」芙琳娜警告自己的丈夫。

「啊啦！都已經那麼久啦！卡普會殺了我的。」蒂亞想起很重要的事情。

「路上小心，一個月後見！」露玖揮手道別。

「真是的，蒂亞那傢伙還是老樣子。」雷利無奈的跟上去。

「鍍膜的工作雷利已經用好了，你們也差不多要出發了。」羅傑告訴他們。

「那我們走囉！外公、外婆再見！」艾琳達笑笑的說。

「爸爸媽媽再見！」吉兒跟父母親道別。

「一路順風，我們在新世界等妳回來。」莉亞微笑的說。

「魯夫，你可要超越船長喔～」傑克看著魯夫。

「我一定會成為海賊王的，絕對會超越外公的！」魯夫大聲的回應。

傑克海賊團和草帽小子海賊團的人離開遺忘之島，每個人的臉上都帶著喜悅的笑容離開的，等到他們回去後又有更多的冒險在等待他們，創下許多壯舉的草帽小子海賊團不知道又會被懸賞多少錢，前方的冒險又是有多少未知數，大家已經開始在期待這件事情了，魯夫陽光般的笑容在大家的眼裡儘是可愛，在遺忘之島的時間看見魯夫、艾斯、艾琳達、吉兒等人的不同面貌，羅賓甚至知道那些被遺忘許久的歷史，索隆更進一步的認識魯夫和魯夫的家人，回到泡沫群島後他們的冒險又要繼續下去，他們想知道魯夫驚人的身世之後已經沒有事情讓他們好驚訝的，在水之七都的時候，卡普的大嗓門就宣告把魯夫的身世告知天下。

「香吉士，我餓了～」魯夫打開廚房的門。

「啊嘞！怎麼換成艾斯和艾琳達做飯？」魯夫看見廚房裡的人有些訝異。

「今天吃馬鈴薯燉肉好不好？」艾琳達問魯夫。

「好啊！不過艾斯會弄嗎？」魯夫似乎想起很不好的回憶。

「媽有教我，去把大家叫來吃飯吧！」艾斯簡單的說。

「喂！大家～可以吃飯了！」魯夫大叫。

「真是的！不是說過別大吼大叫的嗎？」索隆有些不耐煩的說。

「嘻嘻！」魯夫笑笑的回應索隆。

「臭廚子今天發神經了啊？」索隆疑惑的說。

「管他的！艾斯和艾琳達弄的東西也很好吃，索隆就坐下來吃嘛！」魯夫拉著索隆一起吃飯。

「好、好、好！」索隆乖乖坐下來吃飯。

「呵呵！索隆哥哥和哥哥的感情真好。」艾琳達笑笑的說。

「魯夫找到一位好情人，這下子就不需要太過擔心他。」艾斯可是很疼愛自己的弟弟。

大家開心的一起吃飯，難得今天香吉士讓艾斯和艾琳達進入廚房弄大家的餐點，大家沒想到艾斯和艾琳達的手藝可以這樣的好，他們兩人的手藝真的是非常的好，魯夫吃的更是高興，因為馬鈴薯燉肉本來就是他們的母親芙琳娜的拿手菜，也是魯夫最喜歡吃的一道菜，作法簡單但是要做到好卻真的很難，香吉士這次刻意學會了艾琳達喜歡吃的蘋果派和魯夫等人喜歡的菜色，香吉士可是很努力的跟芙琳娜和蒂亞學習那些東西，索隆的話則是好好的被多拉格、羅傑等人叫去談話，他們想要知道索隆是否有資格成為魯夫的戀人，魯夫這個孩子可是他們疼愛的孩子，還好索隆經過他們的考驗可以成為魯夫的戀人，索隆會一直保護魯夫直到他們的冒險結束，這點是怎樣都不會變的，魯夫和索隆是那樣的堅信。End


	5. 愛情的公式（艾斯＆自創）

從那一分鐘開始，我們的人生被錯置成兩個全然的不同，而愛情，還欠了我們一分鐘，愛情還欠我們一分鐘，愛情其實是兩條從不相交的平行線交集在一起，中間有一個焦點，就像是X與Y一樣，愛情就像是數學公式，理也理不清，是否算的出來？有解or無解呢？解出答案後是否還是無解？帶進去答案後算出來的是有解還是無解呢？因為愛情是永遠算不出來的。

在愛情的公式當中什麼樣的因素佔了重要的地位呢？又是什麼樣的事情可以造成彼此的虧欠，太過重要的承諾要是無法實行的話，會造成什麼樣的後果產生呢？艾斯和艾琳達從小生長在同一個家庭當中，艾琳達不是親生妹妹的這件事情艾斯和魯夫都很清楚，因為艾琳達是父親撿回來的孩子，是他們的阿姨的小孩，父母親死於那場戰亂當中，艾斯當下答應自己的父母親會永遠的保護艾琳達，甚至請求自己的父母親可以讓自己照顧艾琳達一輩子，這份承諾早已說出艾斯的信念，艾琳達到最後終究會是艾斯的妻子，那麼這個小小的又簡單的公式卻又如何被打破又破鏡重圓呢？

「送藥給白鬍子？」艾琳達很確定母親傳回來的消息。

「嗯！不好意思，麻煩妳跟艾斯了，多拉格哥哥這裡的傷患太多，有點走不開。」芙琳娜的聲音從電話蟲的另一端船過來。

「媽媽，傑克在抱怨說妳又沒回去了。」魯夫對母親撒嬌。

「我會跟傑克說的，魯夫你的身體要顧好，不要讓大家擔心。」芙琳娜一如往常的交代。

「好！我最愛媽媽了。」魯夫笑嘻嘻的說。

「航海士小姐，可不可以請妳駕駛船靠近四皇之一的白鬍子海賊團附近？」艾斯拜託娜美。

「我知道了。」娜美馬上指揮大家。

『送藥給老爹嗎？只希望不會有太多的問題才好！』艾斯看著艾琳達手上的藥包擔心的想。

「可是桃色王國的女王艾波利歐‧伊娃柯夫不是爸爸那裡的醫療人員嗎？」艾琳達對此感到疑惑。

「大概是因為最近戰亂很頻繁的關係吧！老爸已經在加緊動作了。」艾斯大概知道父親的動向。

草帽小子海賊團的船來到白鬍子海賊團的附近後，艾斯和艾琳達搭乘小船靠近白鬍子的船，白鬍子海賊團的人認識艾斯，他們順利的把藥送到白鬍子的手中，白鬍子看見艾斯後只是微笑，當初欠芙琳娜的恩情也還了，不過當初把艾斯認為義子之後，減去艾斯許多的麻煩，艾斯和魯夫怎麼樣都是羅傑的孫子，他們的領導能力、戰鬥能力都遺傳到羅傑，加上又是卡普和蒂亞的孫子，芙琳娜和多拉格的兒子，海軍的人很快就注意到他們，艾斯和魯夫這對兄弟總是可以創下許多令人驚訝的事蹟，魯夫勇闖司法之島、解決克洛克達爾、揍飛天龍人引海軍大將來到泡沫群島，再來跟著母親芙琳娜一起來到因佩爾劫獄，甚至趕在艾斯要處刑前把艾斯救下來，艾斯也不妨多讓，還沒有加入白鬍子海賊團前就可以跟『海俠』吉貝爾打成平手。

「您好，白鬍子老爹，這是母親要給您的藥品。」艾琳達把藥品拿給白鬍子愛德華。

「謝謝妳，我記得妳是艾斯的未婚妻。」白鬍子記得艾琳達是誰了。

「嗯！我的原名是波特亞娜‧安，現在的名字是蒙其‧D‧艾琳達。」艾琳達對於自己是艾斯的未婚妻這件事沒有承認也沒有否認。

「真是可愛的孩子，艾斯有跟我說過妳幾次。」白鬍子可是記得很清楚艾斯總是在掛念誰。

「老爹，你不要問艾琳達了，如果我們不回去的話，我那笨蛋弟弟會擔心的。」艾斯發現到魯夫準備跳上船來。

「哥哥就麻煩你啦！艾斯。」艾琳達馬上閃邊去。

「艾琳達～」瞬間魯夫已經跳到白鬍子的船上。

艾斯眼明手快的馬上接住魯夫，看樣子魯夫的耐心又用光了，只要艾琳達不在魯夫的身邊，魯夫就會有一種無可言喻煩躁的感覺，當初約定要好好的保護艾琳達，所以魯夫是不會讓艾琳達消失在自己的眼前一分鐘，要是超過一分鐘的話，魯夫是絕對會來到艾琳達的面前，魯夫做什麼事情都會帶著艾琳達，這是魯夫養成的習慣，艾斯不會介意魯夫養成這樣的習慣，只要有人可以好好的保護艾琳達她的話，艾斯就會放心許多，不過現在艾斯在艾琳達的身邊，什麼事情都會照顧好艾琳達。

「真是的，艾琳達才消失一下子，你就馬上跑過來了。」艾斯摸摸魯夫的頭。

「不可以失去艾琳達嘛！艾琳達不只是艾斯愛的人，也是我的妹妹。」魯夫強調這件事情。

「呵呵！哥哥還是老樣子。」艾琳達笑笑的說。

「妳憑什麼是艾斯的未婚妻？」雲琪大喊。

雲琪是白鬍子愛德華的養女，自從艾斯加入白鬍子海賊團後就非常的喜歡艾斯，只是每次和艾斯表白後都被艾斯給拒絕，艾斯心裡面一直只有艾琳達的存在，艾斯和魯夫這兩位兄弟雖然很有女人緣，但是卻對任何女性沒有興趣，艾斯只對自己的母親和艾琳達有興趣，魯夫只對自己的母親有興趣，當然還有祖母和妹妹，D家的女性都非常的漂亮，個性只要不生氣的話就非常的溫柔體貼，再來接觸的女性就只有家鄉和他們有親戚關係的瑪姬，因此艾斯會拒絕雲琪的表白也是很正常的事情，雲琪對於這件事情非常的耿耿於懷，現在見到艾琳達自然會非常的生氣，無法忍受有人是艾斯的未婚妻。

「唉～為什麼哥哥和艾斯都有女性愛慕？」艾琳達想起和父母親一起去女兒國的事情。

「原來艾斯這麼受到女性的歡迎啊！」魯夫恍然大悟的說。

「妳為什麼不會吃醋？我可是很喜歡妳的未婚夫！」雲琪大聲的宣示。

「妳要的話就拿去啊！我是吃醋，不過我答應媽媽最好除去自己的感情。」艾琳達知道面對任何人的時候不能把感情外露出來。

「我不是哥哥，我不是艾斯，我沒有權力決定是否有女性喜歡他們。」艾琳達覺得每次都要去擔心這件事情很累。

「妳這是什麼意思！？」雲琪馬上攻擊艾琳達。

「海魔女艾琳達也不過才這樣嘛！」雲琪很得意自己傷了艾琳達。

「奇怪！老爹，你沒跟雲琪說艾琳達可是海皇和海神的第一弟子嗎？惹火艾琳達的下場可是會粉身碎骨的。」艾斯疑惑的看著白鬍子。

「呵呵！我也想看看你的未婚妻的實力。」白鬍子一直很想要看看艾琳達的實力。

「艾琳達生氣起來可是會毀了這艘船的。」魯夫知道艾琳達的脾氣。

艾琳達看見雲琪悶不作聲，擋下雲琪的攻擊艾琳達根本沒有什麼問題，當初在海軍受訓的時候，蒂亞和卡普給予的攻擊可是非常強烈的，雲琪的攻擊對艾琳達一點效果也沒有，艾琳達真的很不喜歡總是莫名其妙的攻擊自己的人，每個人總是把她當成弱女子看，她可是草帽小子海賊團中的主力戰鬥成員之一，艾琳達利用自己的優勢好好的給雲琪一個教訓，平常不拿劍的艾琳達讓自己的劍出鞘的話，就表示艾琳達要認真，經歷過兩次的屠魔令和背負世界最強兵器的製造圖的艾琳達早就已經學會保護自己，她不是普通的小孩子，她背負的命運可是會要了身邊人的命，雲琪根本打不過艾琳達的，即使雲琪是惡魔果實能力者也是一樣。

「可惡！為什麼我的能力起不了作用？」雲琪對此真的不信邪。

「海樓石可是會讓妳的能力起不了作用的。」艾斯好心的提醒。

雲琪這才注意到艾琳達身上的首飾是海樓石所做成的，同時艾琳達不只用針攻擊她，還有用一般的飛刀攻擊自己，射程沒有射偏的情況，簡直就是把她當成標靶在射擊一樣，這麼恐怖的人她此生見識過一個，一拳可以擊毀軍艦的人，世上最強的海賊，也是海賊王哥爾‧D‧羅傑的女兒，波特卡斯‧D‧芙琳娜，艾斯的母親，自己的養父的主治醫生，同時也是艾琳達的養母，雲琪發現到這是她第二次感到恐懼，看見身邊的人都昏過去的樣子，雲琪馬上了解到眼前的女孩會使用霸氣，如果自己沒有心理準備的話，現在可能昏過去，強烈的殺氣也讓雲琪感到害怕。

「艾斯，我們要不要打昏艾琳達？要不然的話…」魯夫認真的問艾斯。

「也是呢！唉！今天第六感真強，預感馬上就實現了。」艾斯有時候會佩服自己的直覺。

「老爹，我女兒的表現怎樣啦！」芙琳娜無聲無息的出現在白鬍子的船上。

「挺強的！不愧是妳一手訓練出來的孩子。」白鬍子看見芙琳娜賞了艾琳達三拳。

「很痛耶！媽媽。」艾琳達摸摸自己被打的地方。

「我說過了，三球冰淇淋是最輕的罰責。」芙琳娜微笑的收起拳頭。

「而且爺爺的愛之拳不是更痛嗎？」芙琳娜可是領教過卡普的拳頭。

「是很痛！」艾琳達有被打過。

「老爹，謝謝你當初收艾斯為義子！」芙琳娜笑笑的道謝。

「呵呵！我現在可是把艾斯還給妳了，但我希望艾斯還是我的養子。」白鬍子看著芙琳娜。

「當然！他還是你的兒子，但是他必須要保護魯夫和艾琳達，這樣我們就不相欠了。」芙琳娜微笑的對白鬍子說。

「這樣我們就兩不相欠了，你我所欠的恩情都抵消了。」白鬍子可不想要一直欠芙琳娜恩情。

「當然！我也不想欠老爹您人情，畢竟在海賊的立場上你我可是敵人。」芙琳娜笑笑的回應。

魯夫利用自身的能力回到桑尼號上面去，吉兒看見艾琳達回來馬上去抱艾琳達，艾斯知道母親和白鬍子說的話，當初自己的黑桃海賊團在白鬍子手中消失，很慶幸白鬍子沒有殺他，反而收他為義子，芙琳娜知道這件事情後沒有說話，畢竟這樣省了很多的心，自己被海軍注意到的事情讓芙琳娜很擔心，魯夫和自己都是海皇的兒子，只要在大海上有名程度很高的海賊都知道自己和魯夫是芙琳娜這位美麗海皇的兒子，海軍的高層幹部也都知道他們的身世，芙琳娜這位海賊可是稱霸一時的海賊王的女兒，同時也是第一個從因佩爾這個大監獄逃獄成功的人，挑戰世界政府不會手軟的女人，艾斯覺得自己的母親果然適合和自己的父親在一起。

「艾琳達，剛剛的事情妳不會生氣吧！」艾斯小心翼翼的問。

「生氣？不會呀！我為什麼要跟艾斯生氣？」艾琳達微笑的對艾斯說。

『不，這種感覺明明就在生氣。』艾斯知道承諾總是不切實際的。

「艾琳達，妳在生艾斯的氣嗎？」吉兒小心翼翼的問。

「沒有，我只是在想，自己真的有資格和艾斯在一起嗎？」艾琳達有些迷惘。

「如果艾琳達不能和艾斯在一起的話，那我和密佛格怎麼辦？」吉兒可是很喜歡『鷹眼』喬拉可爾‧密佛格。

「嗯…」艾琳達沒有什麼反應。

「去和艾斯說說嘛！快去吧！」吉兒故意這樣做。

艾斯看見艾琳達來到自己的身邊，他什麼話也沒說只是把艾琳達抱在自己的懷裡，當初答應自己的父母親要好好的照顧艾琳達的，然後自己出海的時候也答應過艾琳達絕對不會受傷或是被海軍抓，沒想到當初的諾言卻因為自己的不小心而破壞殆盡，艾琳達和魯夫把自己救出後什麼話也沒說，經過了那麼多的事情他們來到新世界，在這片大海上面徜徉，他們的誓言就要一一實現，艾琳達的身世就可以浮出水面，當初的諾言就要實現，自己說過只要到達偉大的航道的盡頭，自己就一定要讓艾琳達成為自己的妻子。

「艾琳達，對不起，這段日子讓妳擔心了。」艾斯知道艾琳達不過是等待他親口道歉罷了。

「下次、下次，不要再拋下我一人了。」艾琳達哭著說。

「當然，我不會再放下妳一人獨自面對那些事情了。」艾斯對於這件事情很堅持。

「我會害怕，害怕你又留下我一個人就離開，大家都這樣，爸爸媽媽或是你都這樣，只留下我一個人獨自生活著。」艾琳達很怕孤單寂寞。

「那我要感謝魯夫一直在妳身邊，魯夫給妳的動力真讓我嫉妒。」艾斯有些嫉妒自己的弟弟在未婚妻的身邊。

「那…下次不要說謊了。」艾琳達看著艾斯。

「當然，約定好了。」艾斯承諾。

「嗯！約定好了。」艾琳達擦乾自己的眼淚。

魯夫和吉兒看見他們和好就去做自己的事情，剩下的人也全部都離開不想要繼續看好戲，艾斯自然知道艾琳達是有多害怕自己一個人，總是被自己保護的小女孩現在也已經長大成人，儘管這位小女孩還是會害怕單獨一個人的樣子，只是艾斯知道自己不可以再拋下艾琳達，艾琳達的一切自己真的是太過於清楚，就像是魯夫一樣，魯夫才會那樣總是把艾琳達帶在身邊，現在這件事情要換自己去做，當初和家人說好的事情也一定要實現，艾琳達終究是自己的妻子，到時候他們會很快樂的生活在一起，在他們出生的村莊一起生活。End


	6. 和服（索魯）

和服是日本最傳統的服飾，在偉大的航路上面有一座島叫做櫻島，那裡盛開美麗的櫻花，人們都穿那種傳統的和服，自然來到這座島上的人都會入境隨俗的穿上和服，那裡看起來就像是有祭典一般，美麗的樣子令人目不轉睛的，漂亮的櫻花讓人看見後有種身心舒暢的感覺，當然這次紅髮海賊團和草帽小子海賊團要在那裡見面，只是收到信件的艾斯和艾琳達有志一同的看著魯夫，因為要穿上和服的關係，他們覺得一定是母親芙琳娜想要魯夫穿上女性的和服，才會刻意說要在那裡集合，誰叫他們的母親的嗜好真的令人不敢苟同，芙琳娜只要執著起來是很恐怖的事情。

「哥哥穿上女性的和服很好看呢！」艾琳達露出微笑。

「吉兒，準備好，抓人了。」艾斯已經準備要抓住魯夫。

「知道了。」吉兒了解到這件事情的麻煩性。

「我不要～媽媽最過分了～」魯夫大叫。

「艾斯、艾琳達、吉兒，麻煩你們了。」芙琳娜笑笑的對他們說，手上拿著漂亮的和服。

「數到三，馬上動作，三、二、一！」艾斯他們馬上動手抓住魯夫。

「哥哥，你就乖乖換上漂亮的和服吧！」艾琳達笑笑的說，因為她不想要成為犧牲品。

「魯夫，你最乖了，逛完後我會補償你的。」艾斯哄著魯夫。

「索隆哥哥會很想要看的，所以魯夫你就乖乖換上吧！」吉兒笑笑的說。

「魯夫，你最乖囉！」芙琳娜馬上幫兒子換上女性和服。

艾斯、艾琳達、吉兒看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣，馬上拿起他們自己的和服出來換，娜美和羅賓以及其他成員看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼，不過娜美卻露出微笑覺得一定會有好事情發生的，而且這件事情一定會跟他們的船長有關，傑克和莉亞看見這樣的情形只是嘆氣，芙琳娜對於自己的小兒子總是喜歡打扮成女孩子，在某些衣服上面芙琳娜可是很喜歡讓魯夫穿上的，誰叫魯夫是那樣的可愛，而艾琳達很可憐的會成為蒂亞的受害者，蒂亞的打扮慾望可是不輸給芙琳娜的，但是家裡偏偏只有一個女孩子，自然艾斯和魯夫兩兄弟就要有人犧牲，在這件事情上面艾斯絕對會讓魯夫犧牲的，艾斯才不要被母親打扮成女孩子的樣子。

「呵呵！魯夫打扮起來就真的很像女孩子呢！」莉亞想起以前看過魯夫穿過女性和服的樣子。

「芙琳娜也真是的，每次都會做出這樣令人覺得不可思議的事情來。」傑克無奈的說出這句話來。

魯夫在芙琳娜的細心打扮下看起來真的很像是女孩子，魯夫只是覺得每次被母親化妝的樣子真的很不舒服，但是魯夫卻不會排斥穿上女性的和服，大概是因為已經習慣被母親這樣打扮，還好是因為魯夫對於衣服不會太挑剔，大多都是芙琳娜親自打理的，芙琳娜看見兒子的樣子覺得等下索隆一定會驚訝的，芙琳娜每次看見魯夫穿上女裝都會覺得自己為什麼不乾脆點把魯夫生成女孩子，這樣的話她就有一個孩子可以好好的打扮，艾琳達每次都會被蒂亞抓去打扮，根本不會有輪到自己的機會。

「好好看喔～」娜美看見魯夫穿上女裝化妝好的樣子說。

「嗯？索隆哥哥驚訝的不能說話啦！」艾琳達看見這樣的情形笑笑的說。

「魯夫果然遺傳到老媽的魅力。」艾斯不明所以的說出這句話來。

「魯夫的魅力果然不能抵擋。」吉兒高興的看著這樣的情形。

大家來到櫻島上面逛，看見他們總是舉行類似祭典的樣子讓艾琳達感到很幸福，讓艾斯沒法子說話前先和艾斯下船去逛逛，艾斯無奈的看著艾琳達，只好乖乖的跟著艾琳達去逛村子裡，多拉格和密佛格也換下自己平常穿的衣服，換上和服在岸上等待他們最心愛的人，吉兒看見密佛格後馬上跳下去要密佛格接住她，密佛格當然懂吉兒的心思，馬上就接住吉兒這位可愛的未婚妻，和吉兒一起去逛村莊，芙琳娜當然跳到自己心愛的丈夫身邊一起去村子裡走走，恩愛的樣子可是會把所有人都羨慕死的。

索隆抱起魯夫跳下船，然後和魯夫一起去逛村子裡面，魯夫當然乖乖的跟在索隆的身邊，芙琳娜似乎已經警告過魯夫說不可以亂來，為了避免索隆會迷路的關係，芙琳娜可是事先拿出法寶要魯夫和索隆帶上，以免到時候會突然找不到人，娜美和其他人就各自去逛各自想要逛的地方，每個人的身上多少都有拿到一點零用金，魯夫和索隆的身上當然會有零用金，芙琳娜為了避免魯夫想要大吃特吃的關係放很多零用金在魯夫的身上，索隆自然會把魯夫給看好，魯夫可是他最喜歡的人。

「魯夫，挽著我的手好好的走。」索隆沒好氣的對魯夫說。

「好。」魯夫的臉上掛上微笑。

「你穿這樣還習慣嗎？」索隆有點擔心魯夫會不習慣。

「我已經習慣了，媽媽每次都會這樣幫我打扮。」魯夫似乎已經習慣芙琳娜的毒手，雖然要穿上之前還是會掙扎不已。

「你母親的興趣還真是奇怪。」索隆覺得芙琳娜的嗜好真的很奇怪。

「因為家裡沒有女孩的關係，艾琳達是奶奶負責打扮的洋娃娃，根本輪不到媽媽。」魯夫知道芙琳娜對此非常的介意。

「是嗎？我還以為艾斯也會遭到毒手。」索隆比較訝異這點。

「那是因為艾斯在這點上面絕對不會犧牲自己的，艾斯最討厭了。」魯夫悶悶的說。

索隆其實很高興芙琳娜把魯夫打扮成這樣，魯夫打扮成這樣真的很可愛，行為舉止只要不要太過大的話就真的很像是女孩子，芙琳娜就是發現到自己的小兒子有這樣的優點，因此才敢這樣對待自己的小兒子，魯夫可愛的樣子可是讓眾人都喜歡，索隆第一次見到魯夫的笑容就已經被魯夫給迷到神魂顛倒，看見魯夫總是會意亂情迷的樣子，不管怎麼說魯夫都是索隆的寶貝，草帽小子海賊團最重要的船長，沒有人會想要失去魯夫這位船長的，索隆最愛的也是這樣開懷大笑的魯夫，只要魯夫平安無事索隆就不會去擔心什麼，看見魯夫開心的樣子索隆也會很開心。

魯夫拉著索隆逛遍每一個攤子，索隆看見魯夫這樣的行為只是寵溺的笑了笑，魯夫很喜歡玩攤子上的小東西，同時他們身上的戰利品也非常的多，索隆這才知道芙琳娜為什麼要給自己這麼多的零用金就是這個原因，似乎是因為小時候魯夫就有這樣的習慣，一定會很有耐心的逛完所有的攤子，這樣的魯夫果然真的很小孩子性子，這也是大家所熟識的魯夫，每個人最熟悉、最熟悉的魯夫就是這樣的可愛，但是越是可愛的孩子越是很多人想要搶。

「喂！給老子停下來，這小傢伙我要了。」一名喝的醉醺醺的海賊看見他們的時候說。

「嘖！遇到討厭的東西。」索隆看見那位海賊的時候感到厭惡。

「我這樣真的很吸引人嗎？索隆。」魯夫覺得從小到大只要他穿上女裝就會有這樣的事情發生。

當然以前為了避免這樣的事情發生，所以艾斯總是會在魯夫的身旁，艾斯一定會剷除對魯夫有非份之想的傢伙，現在魯夫的身邊沒有艾斯只有索隆，索隆看見這樣的情形當然不是很高興，魯夫可是他最喜歡的人，眼前的傢伙憑什麼來和他爭奪魯夫，這個傢伙還不配可以和他爭奪魯夫，索隆只是狠狠的瞪著一眼給那位海賊，以前自己總是會被說為專門獵殺海賊的魔獸，那個樣子的索隆可是非常的恐怖，這位醉醺醺的海賊馬上被嚇醒，瞬間意識清醒的逃開，魯夫見到索隆這個樣子只是笑笑的，索隆果然會保護他的。

「真是的，果然不能讓你見人，你太可愛了。」索隆無奈的對魯夫說。

「嘿嘿！可是我也想要和索隆約會嘛！」魯夫用甜甜的撒嬌聲音說。

「還說呢！好好的走吧！不然被拐去哪裡我可不知道喔！」索隆要魯夫牽好手。

「嗯！我會好好的跟在索隆的身邊的。」魯夫很高興的繼續挽著索隆的手一起逛下去。

芙琳娜和多拉格遠遠的看見這樣的情形只是微笑，芙琳娜笑的很奸詐，畢竟她是故意這樣幫魯夫打扮的，芙琳娜就是要看看索隆是否有資格好好的保護魯夫，怎麼說魯夫可是她最寶貝的孩子，僅次於艾斯這個寶貝，他們兩兄弟都是芙琳娜最寶貝的孩子，想要傷害艾斯和魯夫的人就只有等死，芙琳娜是絕對不會原諒他們的，管你是海軍還是海賊或是革命軍都是一樣的，只要傷害到芙琳娜的家人，芙琳娜都會和你好好的算帳的。

「嗯！索隆果然是值得託付的人，你說對嗎？多拉格哥哥。」芙琳娜笑著問自己的丈夫。

「的確是呢！看樣子魯夫會有好的歸宿。」多拉格寵溺的對妻子說。

兩位超級頭號通緝人物看見自己的孩子這麼幸福的樣子也不打擾他們，他們繼續去觀察另外一對情侶，那對情侶的男方可是他們的寶貝兒子，女方可是他們的寶貝女兒，魯夫則是和索隆繼續逛下去，魯夫開朗的笑容可是很吸引這座島上的人民，對於魯夫的個性索隆摸的一清二楚，當然多少還是會適時的阻止魯夫不要玩的太過頭，魯夫當然會懂索隆的意思，儘管魯夫是那樣的遲鈍，但是對於索隆的暗示魯夫總是會懂，這是所有人不解的地方，或許這應該歸功於情侶之間總是心有靈犀一點通吧！

「索隆，這個好好玩喔！」魯夫專注的開始在撈金魚。

「真是的。」索隆寵溺又無奈的說。

「嘿嘿！因為我已經很久沒玩了，以前在家鄉還有外公家的時候到了祭典就可以玩這個。」一路上魯夫是回味出海後都沒辦法玩的東西。

「那就好好的玩吧！」索隆知道魯夫的性子，因此放手讓魯夫好好的玩。

看見魯夫的笑容索隆也很高興，魯夫就是這麼可愛的孩子，總是可以影響身邊的人的一舉一動，索隆很高興這次來到這個島上可以單獨的和魯夫一起逛，要是和大家一起逛的話自己一定會不盡興的，索隆不想要把魯夫的笑臉分給其他人看，很可惜魯夫總是不懂索隆的意思，遇到開心的事情總是會大大的微笑，不過索隆知道要是魯夫改變的話就不像是自己認識的魯夫，索隆不會很想要魯夫改變的，魯夫就是魯夫，一直小孩子性子的魯夫才是索隆最愛的魯夫。

「撈到了耶！好棒喔！」魯夫開心的說。

「呵呵！」索隆看見魯夫的笑臉只是笑笑的。

魯夫開心的抱著索隆一起慶祝，然後挽著索隆的手繼續下一站想要去的地方，手上拿著剛剛撈到的小金魚，魯夫可是很高興可以撈到金魚的，索隆寵溺的摸摸魯夫的頭，手中傳來的是魯夫的體溫，透過頭髮傳過來的體溫是那樣的溫暖，感覺就像是魯夫本身像個陽光一般的存在，索隆對於魯夫總是百般的寵溺，這樣的寵愛看在別人的眼裡是那樣的幸福，索隆的疼愛對魯夫來說是那樣的美好，當然魯夫並不會覺得那是理所當然的事情，因為索隆並不是自己的家人，是自己最愛的情人。

「船長大人拿到真多戰利品。」羅賓笑笑的說。

「嘿嘿！因為好久沒有玩那些東西了，所以一下子就…」魯夫想起以前快樂的時光。

「嗯？艾琳達和吉兒也是這樣。」娜美看見兩位女生的雙手都是戰利品。

「因為好玩嘛！很久沒有和艾斯一起玩。」艾琳達笑笑的說。

「呦呵呵！大家的手上的戰利品真多。」布魯克看見這樣的情形笑笑的說。

「這裡好好玩喔！為什麼爸爸以前就沒有來過呀？」吉兒對此很不解。

芙琳娜在旅館的門口前笑著看他們的反應，魯夫和索隆的手就算到了目的地也沒有放開的跡象，艾斯也把艾琳達摟在懷中，魯夫似乎還有往索隆身上靠的跡象，這樣的反應看在他們這些大人的眼中只是微笑，索隆有意無意的摸摸魯夫的頭，寵溺的笑容沒有減少反而有增加的趨勢，魯夫依賴索隆的這個症狀會一直的加深下去，他們是不可以沒有對方的，當然也絕對不會失去對方，因為他們已經是戀人的關係。End


	7. 夢想（索魯）

草帽小子海賊團的所有成員都知道魯夫的夢想是要成為海賊王，同時他們也清楚魯夫的夢想是因為紅髮傑克的關係，更清楚魯夫的母親芙琳娜是海賊王哥爾羅傑的女兒，最偉大的海賊王是魯夫的外公，對於船長的了解他們可以說是很清楚但也可以說是不清楚，草帽小子海賊團的成員過去都有一段悲傷的回憶，失去家人的失去家人，失去最愛的人失去最愛的人，每個人的回憶都有所不同，但是他們都有著共同的夢想，就是幫助他們的船長成為海賊王，同時那個時候也可以實現他們的夢想。

當夢想到達終點的時候會有什麼事情發生，這點大家都不清楚，只是大家都知道只要有魯夫在就好像自己的夢想可以實現在似的，魯夫給予大家的信心是那麼的強而有力，不管魯夫想要做什麼事情他們都會去支持，這是草帽小子海賊團的信念，失去的東西可以奪回來，除非是已經不能回來的東西就只能留存在回憶當中，每個人都會用自己的雙手去創造自己的夢想和命運，他們不會把自己拘束在同一個地方，大海上面有許多的冒險正在等待著他們，走過那一切就可以實現他們自己的夢想。

索隆的夢想是要成為最偉大的劍士，想要打敗鷹眼喬拉可爾‧密佛格，當初在海上餐廳芭拉蒂的對決是索隆輸了，因此索隆發誓自己要成為最強的劍士，可以擁有決心打敗喬拉可爾‧密佛格，在海賊王的身邊是最強的劍士，支持索隆的信念不只有想要保護魯夫而已，還有想要打敗自己一生想要打敗的對象，當然索隆的夢想魯夫也是很清楚的，他們兩個人的夢想會因為他們的信念而實現，在所有的冒險當中他們遇到的對手一個比一個還要強勁，魯夫和索隆也比一次又一次的還要成長，強大的樣子比任何人想到的還要多。

「承讓了。」吉兒難得想要和索隆比劍術。

「不會，畢竟妳的劍術也是從鷹眼那裡學習過來的。」索隆絲毫不在意這件事情。

「你說錯了喔！我的父親紅髮傑克也是很強的劍士。」吉兒笑笑的說。

「喔～下次遇到的話我也要來挑戰看看。」索隆已經開始有興趣了。

兩人閒話家常一番後開始比劍術，吉兒的確是不輸給索隆，畢竟教導吉兒的人正是吉兒的父親和未婚夫，他們兩人都很強的劍士，其他人則是在一旁看著這樣的比試，魯夫笑嘻嘻的看著眼前發生的事情，魯夫相信索隆一定不會輸給吉兒的，只是每次都是吉兒和艾琳達在比劃，沒想到吉兒會想要和索隆比劃，艾琳達很清楚吉兒的實力在哪裡，但是她也清楚索隆的實力在哪裡，之前有和索隆比劃過一次，那時候剛好是艾琳達佔上風，艾琳達的劍術是蒂亞和芙琳娜教導的，加上自己勤奮的練習從沒有輸給任何一個人過，只是和艾斯還有魯夫打架的時候是不用武器的就是了。

「嗯…索隆的實力在哪裡？」艾斯有些不解的看著他們的比賽。

「索隆會贏的，吉兒感覺好強喔～」魯夫笑嘻嘻的說。

「吉兒好歹是傑克叔叔的女兒嘛！」艾琳達笑笑的說。

一下子兩人馬上就打成平手，吉兒對此甘拜下風，她從不會去計較輸贏這件事情，每次和艾琳達練習的時候大多都是艾琳達佔上風，艾琳達的劍術天分可不輸給自己，吉兒微笑的看著自己的情況，手中的刀子飛了出去，看樣子自己還是太嫩了點，要是這件事情被父親還有未婚夫知道大概是要笑到大牙了，吉兒確沒有多說什麼的只是把刀子放回刀鞘中，索隆看見這女孩這麼有分寸，得失心並不會太重，這樣才讓自己覺得甘拜下風，吉兒的願望很簡單，就是希望可以和父親還有未婚夫打成平手就好，然後贏過一次艾琳達就可以，成為海上當中紅髮女劍士，吉兒不想要被人家說是因為父親的關係才有今天的實力，她會用自己的雙手證明給大家看她是有多強的，不是因為她是紅髮傑克和戰神莉亞的女兒。

「嘛！我果然還是太嫩了。」吉兒笑嘻嘻的說。

「我就說索隆不會輸給吉兒嘛！」魯夫很高興自己的戀人贏了。

「呵呵！吉兒要加強囉！」艾琳達笑笑的看著吉兒。

「我只要贏妳一次就可以了，艾琳達。」吉兒苦笑的看著艾琳達。

「這個嘛！等我贏了哥哥和艾斯再說吧！」艾琳達對自己打不過兩位哥哥還耿耿於懷。

「呵呵！跟我們打可不能用武器喔！艾琳達的武器對魯夫和我都不利呢！」艾斯摸摸艾琳達的頭。

「那艾斯和哥哥跟我打的時候也不可以用惡魔果實的力量，因為這樣我根本打不過你們。」艾琳達嘟著嘴看著艾斯。

「當然囉！要是傷到艾琳達的話，會被媽媽和爺爺打的，對不對？艾斯。」魯夫一貫的笑容看著艾琳達他們。

「是啊！老媽和老頭可不好惹，加上老爸和老太婆的話，我們可是會死的很慘的。」艾斯可是捨不得未婚妻受傷的。

索隆和魯夫笑笑的看著眼前的情況，香吉士已經把今天的午餐給用好了，薇薇、娜美、羅賓等人都在旁邊幫忙，當然他們一邊用今天的午餐一邊看著他們的比劃，娜美有點訝異吉兒會輸給索隆，就娜美的認知來說吉兒可是很強的，沒想到竟然會輸給索隆這種傢伙，只是吉兒似乎不是很在意這種事情，把刀子給收好後就去幫忙他們把東西擺好，吉兒似乎不是那麼的在意輸贏這種事情，畢竟他們可是同一個海賊團的成員，何必去在意這麼多的事情，何況吉兒一向是不在意這種事情的人，吉兒很少對於輸贏會在意的，除非她很生氣才有可能。

「索隆，走吧！我們去吃午餐吧！」魯夫跳到索隆的身上。

「好。」索隆趕緊把魯夫抓緊。

魯夫已經習慣黏在索隆的身上，大家看見這樣的情形早就已經見怪不怪，魯夫本來就很喜歡這樣子掛在索隆的身上，任何事情只要魯夫開心就可以，加上索隆又非常的寵愛魯夫，他們兩人放閃光的情形早就已經見怪不怪，魯夫總是喜歡跟在索隆的身邊，只要魯夫開心的笑容還存在一天，他們這些海賊團的成員就會守護魯夫的笑容，當然索隆是絕對會守護魯夫的笑容的，那個笑容可是索隆的寶貝，也是索隆最珍惜的寶物，索隆疼愛魯夫在大家的眼中是那樣的理所當然，不需要有任何的理由的。

「哥哥！你不要搶我的食物啦！」艾琳達看見自己的食物已經不翼而飛了。

「魯夫，我的給你吃，不要搶別人的。」索隆把自己的肉讓出來給魯夫。

「謝謝你，索隆。」魯夫高興的吃著飯菜。

「真是的，魯夫真的是被寵壞了。」艾斯看見這樣的情形說。

「這件事情艾斯你也有份，所以你可不能說索隆。」吉兒無奈的說出這句話。

索隆摸摸魯夫的頭要魯夫慢慢的吃東西，魯夫的確是被大家給寵壞的小孩子，或許應該歸咎於魯夫那個可愛的個性，像是小孩子的個性真的很讓人想要寵愛，就算見面跟他是敵人，但是打過之後沒事後發現確可以成為朋友，魯夫就是有這樣的魅力所在，艾斯總是會覺得自己的弟弟根本就是遺傳到母親芙琳娜的魅力，那種野孩子的魅力，他們的母親可是被海軍最高階層的人稱為野丫頭，同時也被白鬍子和金獅子這樣稱呼，那種魅力真的是說不出來，有股讓人很想要接近的感覺，不管以前多麼討厭海賊的人只要接近魯夫後就對魯夫產生很好的感覺，那樣的好感一輩子的抹不掉。

「真是的，像是陽光一般在發射熱力。」索隆看見魯夫的樣子說出這句話。

「呵呵！這樣才是我們的船長。」羅賓笑笑的說。

「是呀！做什麼都不顧危險的船長。」娜美有些無奈。

「魯夫的魅力真的無法擋呢！」薇薇笑笑的說出這句話。

「艾琳達～我們去玩吧！」魯夫直接把艾琳達拖走。

「艾斯，救命呀！」艾琳達下意識的喊出這句話。

「哎呀！又下意識的喊出來了。」艾斯看見這樣的情形根本沒有動作。

「露比、恰比，吃飽了嗎？」吉兒回頭問正在吃東西的兩隻龍。

「艾琳達小親親，我來救妳了！」香吉士有些花痴的喊。

「真是的，不是說過別這樣了嗎？老是改不掉這個習慣。」索隆看見這樣的情形無奈。

「艾琳達不會有事情嗎？」喬巴有些擔心。

「應該吧！」騙人布看見這樣的情形皺眉。

「草帽小子真有活力！」佛朗基看了一下說。

索隆對此真的只有微笑，索隆知道要是艾琳達真的有危險的話艾斯一定會去救她的，加上吉兒不會看著自己的好友深陷危險當中，他們還要在這座島當中停留一段時間，娜美要儲存記錄指針裡面的紀錄，艾琳達和艾斯本身就有記錄指針，當然也會順便儲存記錄，他們身上更是有永久指針的存在，那個永久指針指向的地方是遺忘之島和他們在東海的家鄉風車村，當然那些東西都是芙琳娜給予他們的，芙琳娜可是出色的航海士，以及出色的船醫，他們三個孩子身上都有很基礎的東西存在，完全源自於芙琳娜的教導。

索隆喜歡看魯夫那個無憂無慮的笑容，魯夫的天真是索隆想要保護的，基本上索隆不會容許有人傷害魯夫的，不管你是海賊還是海軍或是獎金獵人都是一樣的，索隆會把魯夫保護的很好，索隆覺得遇到魯夫根本就是遇到惡魔之子，可是卻不後悔出海來旅行，當初想要和古依娜約定說一定要成為偉大的劍士，沒想到古依娜確先行離開，因此索隆更加的加深自己一定要成為最強的劍士這個夢想，或許對別人來說他們的夢想不值得提起，但是對他們來說確是最重要的夢想，那個當初和自己最尊敬的人約定好的夢想，自然不管說什麼他們都要實現。

魯夫從小就聽芙琳娜說海賊王的故事，那些是芙琳娜親身冒險的故事，紅髮傑克來到東海風車村等等之類的情形造就魯夫想要出海冒險，聽見能夠在大海上冒險不受到拘束的人就是海賊王，魯夫就發誓說自己一定要找到不輸給傑克船上的成員，自己一定要成為海賊王，而且每次見到自己的外公的時候，魯夫就有一種想要超越羅傑的感覺，這樣的毅力和堅持讓魯夫可以橫行在偉大的航道上面，海賊王可是在海上最自由的人，魯夫就是想要成為這樣最自由的人存在，這種存在是大海上面最具意義的存在，魯夫想要用自己的名號響徹大海上面，就像是自己的母親和外公以及奶奶曾經做過的事情一樣，用自己的雙手實現自己的夢想。

艾斯想要變強是因為想要保護最重要的人，母親的教導告訴艾斯只有擁有最強的力量才可以好好的保護自己想要保護的人，艾琳達和魯夫就是艾斯想要保護的人之二，家人的牽絆讓他們緊緊的相依靠在一起，加入白鬍子海賊團不過是一時的權宜之計，火拳艾斯的名號響徹大海，就如同草帽小子和海魔女，以及海之女皇(海皇)等等，他們一家人的名號總是可以響徹在大海上面，讓所有的人聞風喪膽，但是也有許多人想要得到他們的賞金，但大多都被他們給打飛出去，而他們一家人在海軍當中可說是被視為眼中釘，可惜到現在海軍沒有人有把握可以把他們追捕成功，連經過海賊王時代的卡普，也就是他們的爺爺也會因為一時心軟而放了他們，他們不過是享受追捕過程中的快感而已。

「嘻嘻！總覺得夢想就快要實現的樣子。」越是接近目的地魯夫越是有這樣的感覺。

「是嗎？我也要多加緊練習了，我可是很想要打敗鷹眼那傢伙的。」索隆笑笑的說。

「感覺上大家的目的都要實現的樣子，接下來還會有什麼樣的冒險在等著我們呢？」魯夫可是很期待將來的冒險的。

「是呀！跟隨你就好像自己的夢想會實現的樣子。」索隆一直以來都有這樣的感覺。

「以前媽媽總是說，夢想是要靠自己的雙手去實現的。」魯夫想起很久以前的事情。

「那麼你現在的感覺呢？」索隆比較想要知道魯夫現在的感覺是什麼樣的感覺。

「這個嘛…是很愉快的感覺喔！和索隆在一起實現夢想是很愉快的感覺。」魯夫開心的說出這句話來。

「是嗎？我也有同感。」索隆寵溺的笑。End


	8. 母親（艾斯中心）

波特卡斯．D．芙琳娜是海賊王哥爾．D．羅傑的女兒，也是波特卡斯．D．艾斯和蒙其．D．魯夫的母親，在艾斯和魯夫的心中他們的母親是那樣的強大，的確是很強大，因為芙琳娜本身的確就是很強大的海賊，擁有海之女皇的稱呼，到現在連四皇都不是她的對手，曾經在十四、十五歲的時候越獄因佩爾當這個史無前例無人脫逃的大監獄，這個監獄可是海軍稱作最強的監獄，沒想到竟然讓芙琳娜就這樣輕易的脫逃成功，戰國對於這件事情可是耿耿於懷很久，那個自己稱為野丫頭的孩子就這樣逃跑出去。

與生俱來的海賊血統讓芙琳娜是那樣的強大，但是對於兩個寶貝兒子卻是那樣的疼愛，從不會讓自己的寶貝孩子受到任何的委屈，因此聽到自己最疼愛的大兒子艾斯因為黑鬍子的關係進入因佩爾當這個監獄當中的時候，馬上奮不顧身的就把自己的二兒子給抓去一起救人，芙琳娜對於海軍的厭惡是從小就有的，可是熟知芙琳娜的人都清楚芙琳娜並不會去厭惡卡普這位海軍中將，但是會用狂妄的語氣去挑戰佛之戰國這位海軍最高統率，往往是把戰國給氣的半死想要找人算帳去，很可惜芙琳娜總是把行蹤隱藏的很好不讓海軍知道。

「那個混蛋艾斯，竟然就這樣不小心被抓到海底大監獄因佩爾當。」芙琳娜在泡沫群島上的風情酒店冷笑的說。

「回去他就知道我要怎樣和他算帳去，魯夫，走，我們去把艾斯給救出來。」芙琳娜很豪氣的說了這句話。

「好～」魯夫當然會去救出自己的哥哥。

「笨蛋艾斯，說好要平安的。」艾琳達隱忍自己的情緒。

「呦～當年的野丫頭又要掀起什麼樣好玩的事情呢？」雷利看見芙琳娜想要做的事情只是微笑。

「呵呵！想去的話就去吧！雷利。」夏姨直接告訴自己的丈夫。

「唉～果然和芙琳娜在一起就要有這樣的心理準備。」傑克像是嘆氣一般的說，但是表情卻沒有很沮喪。

「呵呵！爸爸就一起來吧！」莉亞可是會很開心自己的父親跟他們一起去的。

在監獄當中的艾斯知道母親要是知道這件事情後會做出什麼樣的事情來，很久以前艾斯就了解自己的母親到底是什麼樣的人物，沒想到自己竟然會因為這點小事情而被抓過來這個監獄當中，艾斯知道這個監獄除了自己的母親之外就剩下金獅子史基曾經脫逃成功過之外就沒人成功過，看樣子自己一定又會死的很慘的，這下子如果自己真的幸運可以出去的話大概會被自己的母親給殺了，那個凌駕於四皇之上的海賊海之女皇可是自己的母親，一個自己從小就喜歡的母親，總是會面帶微笑的看著自己和弟弟魯夫。

在艾斯的心中芙琳娜是那樣的溫柔，就是因為很溫柔讓艾斯多少會依賴自己的母親，是海賊出海之後就要有必死的覺悟，要不然的話到最後自己是怎麼死的都不知道，可是在母親的心中多少還是會祈求上蒼說不要讓他和魯夫出事情，加上這次出事不知道自己最愛的艾琳達會說什麼樣的話，是哭泣還是悲傷的看著自己，不管是什麼樣的表情艾斯都會心疼的，每次看見艾琳達的笑臉艾斯都不會忘記那是怎樣的笑臉，唯一會讓自己臉紅心跳的笑臉現在就要看不見了，艾斯多少會感到心疼。

『老媽她一定很生氣吧！十年前魯夫出事的時候老媽就那樣生氣了，這次…會怎樣呢？』艾斯默默的在想這件事情。

『老爸他知道後又會怎樣做呢？會去和老頭和老太婆協商嗎？還是和老媽一起過來救人？』艾斯猜測父親的動向。

因為艾斯知道芙琳娜的強大，知道芙琳娜生氣起來是多麼的恐怖，同時也是唯一不想要讓她傷心的人，那個總是會天真過頭讓大家會心一笑的女子，每次遇到任何事情都是有辦法解決的女子，總是不容許自己身邊的人受到傷害的女子，總是會溫柔的對待他們兩兄弟，然後笑笑的問他們說今天晚餐想要吃什麼的女子，就算是收養了一位女兒還是多少有些迷糊症狀的女子，那是、那是艾斯最愛的母親，波特卡斯．D．芙琳娜，一位在大海上面最強的女性海賊，艾斯唯一最尊敬的海賊，白鬍子是艾斯的乾爹，並不是艾斯最敬重、最尊敬的海賊，最讓艾斯尊敬和敬重的海賊是他的母親。

『老媽…』艾斯低著頭不知道在想什麼。

「那麼…謝謝你們帶我來看艾斯。」艾琳達揚起微笑直接攻擊麥哲倫署長和漢尼拔副署長以及陪在身邊的女性士官長。

艾琳達的能力可以輕易的打倒麥哲倫這個毒毒果實這種惡魔果實能力的傢伙，由於芙琳娜早就已經知道因佩爾當的路線，所以很快就到達艾斯所處的監獄當中，狠狠的直接把麥哲倫這個傢伙給打倒，惡魔果實能力者一點也不會構成他們的威脅，芙琳娜早就已經對付過一次麥哲倫這個傢伙，對於麥哲倫的攻擊早就已經深知一二，因此很快就可以把麥哲倫打倒在地上。

「真是的，都已經快要三十年的時間了，這個傢伙怎麼到現在都還沒有長進。」芙琳娜一如野丫頭一般的踏在麥哲倫的身上。

「媽媽，妳就不要這麼說了嘛！」艾琳達看見這樣的情形只是苦笑。

「老媽、艾琳達…」艾斯看見自己一生當中最愛的兩位女性反而嚇到。

「艾斯你這傢伙，真是不配當我兒子，這樣輕易就被抓到。」芙琳娜不爽的看著艾斯。

「野丫頭，足以掀起大戰的妳，沒想到竟然是艾斯先生的母親。」吉貝爾說出這句話來。

「呦！海俠吉貝爾，你不服從命令被抓進來啦！」芙琳娜笑笑的說。

「媽媽，快點出去吧！等下還要順手救一堆人呢！」艾琳達看見自己的母親準備要亂來的感覺不知道要說什麼。

「哼！我還是草帽小子魯夫和海魔女艾琳達的母親呢！火拳艾斯算什麼！」芙琳娜對於自己的孩子總是有股驕傲存在。

後來艾斯只知道自己很順利的就被母親給救出去，然後順手也救出一堆人出來，堂堂前任七武海的砂鱷魚對於芙琳娜的存在還是有所忌諱的，當年海賊王哥爾羅傑的女兒，可是在十五歲的時候就已經揚名全世界，大海上面無人不知無人不曉的海之女皇，誰要是得罪她下場就是死無全屍，每個人看見海之女皇都會忌憚，沒有人知道到底是為什麼，只是覺得當年海賊王的女兒可說是非常的強勢，想要她的項上人頭幾乎是不可能的事情，號令大海上面的野丫頭可不是省油的燈，誰想要動她一根汗毛的話，誰就會為此付出很大的代價，沒有人敢跟她作對的。

「真是的，這個死兒子，竟然還打不過黑鬍子那傢伙。」艾斯在隱隱約約中聽見母親這樣說。

「黑鬍子被妳解決掉了吧！芙琳娜。」羅傑可是很清楚女兒的個性。

「早就已經解決了，那個傢伙真是蠢，黑暗果實的能力又怎樣，想死早說嘛！」芙琳娜狂妄的口氣還是沒有變化。

「老媽…」艾斯醒了過來。

「死小子，你醒啦！你媽擔心的要命呢！」羅傑看見孫子醒來後的第一句話就是這句話。

「魯夫和艾琳達呢？」艾斯比較擔心自己弟弟和妹妹的安危。

「他們兩個好得很，在外頭玩的很爽快。」羅傑告訴自己的孫子。

「還知道要醒來呀！我還想說不醒的話就把你丟到大海去。」芙琳娜絲毫不在意的說。

「別理你媽這樣說，你昏迷期間你媽可是很細心的照顧你。」羅傑無奈的看著女兒。

「哼！我還想要當作我自己沒生下這傢伙。」芙琳娜怨恨這件事情很久。

「媽媽～我餓了～」魯夫馬上進入房間。

「啊！艾斯你醒啦！媽媽很擔心你喔！」魯夫一臉笑笑的跟艾斯說。

「老媽，我…」艾斯想要說些什麼話。

「不必跟我說了，調養好身子後就加入魯夫那邊去，白鬍子那裏我會去說的。」芙琳娜知道當初不過是要避風頭罷了。

「好。」艾斯懂母親的意思。

艾斯知道自己當初會加入白鬍子海賊團的原因是因為要必掉一些風頭，海軍的人很早就已經盯上他的原因就是他的母親和父親的關係，加上外公可是大名鼎鼎的海賊王，背景身世就已經是不得了的狀態，艾斯怎麼可能會不清楚自己母親的用意在哪裡，當然艾斯也不會介意這樣的事情，只是艾斯真的不知道這次的事情又讓母親多擔心了，芙琳娜嘴上說不想要自己這個兒子，可是艾斯比別人都清楚芙琳娜不過是刀子口豆腐心，很多事情聽聽就好不要去理會，芙琳娜從以前就這樣對待他們兩兄弟，只要他們出事就會罵他們，然後再用溫柔的語氣對他們說話，這樣的母親對他們來說是最好的母親，也是他們三個最喜歡的母親，儘管是世界政府最頭痛的敵人就是了。

「媽…」艾斯想要說一些話。

「不必跟我說對不起，我不想要聽見那三個字。」芙琳娜不想要從艾斯的口中聽見那三個字。

「但是我…」艾斯想要說自己做出令人傷心的事情。

「沒死就好了，跟我說對不起也沒用，你最應該道歉的人不是我，是艾琳達。」芙琳娜冷冷的告訴艾斯。

艾斯知道自己真的很對不起母親，當初遇見母親的時候很高興，曾經也答應自己的母親絕對不會被海軍給抓去，沒想到自己竟然會一時大意就這樣被海軍給抓去，讓大家擔心成這樣的自己可真是懦弱，艾斯真的不知道自己應該要拿什麼樣的臉去面對艾琳達，艾琳達對自己做出來的事情從沒有意見也沒有說話，可是擔心的程度還是會在的，只是自己總是讓自己生命當中最愛的兩位女人失望和擔心，艾斯自嘲自己果然變得和自己的父親是一樣的人，那個自己從小就看不起的父親。

「老媽，妳為什麼想要當海賊？」艾斯對於這件事情馬上脫口而出。

「你外公是海賊，我是他帶大的孩子，我不想要總是活在你外公的庇蔭下，我靠我自己闖出一番名號讓大家驚訝。」芙琳娜像是回憶一般的告訴艾斯。

「所以妳才沒有告訴世人我和魯夫是妳的兒子，是因為妳希望我們靠著自己的雙手闖出名號？」艾斯不解的問芙琳娜。

「你在說廢話嗎？想要成為海賊的話，當然是要靠自己闖出名號才好玩，在我的庇蔭下有什麼好玩的！」芙琳娜才不想要讓自己的名號帶給孩子們困擾。

「而且你爺爺有告訴全世界說你們是他的孫子嗎？告訴世界政府或是海軍的話，他們會手下留情嗎？」芙琳娜早就知道海軍是不會手下留情的。

「海軍不會因為我們是誰的孫子或兒子而手下留情的，畢竟我們的父母親都是罪大惡極的人。」艾斯像是了然般的微笑。

「沒錯！既然無法成為爺爺口中的海軍，那就成為揚名天下的海賊不就好了，那不是你們的心願嗎？」芙琳娜知道兒子已經了解自己的說法。

「是！」艾斯會珍惜自己的生命的。

在艾斯的眼中母親是那樣的強大，告訴他們的道理也很多，曾幾何時自己的母親早已經把他們當做是大人一般的在看待，這就是他們的母親，堅強的背影總是顯得很強大，他和魯夫一直的看著母親的背影而長大的人，從什麼時候起他們不再依賴自己的母親，芙琳娜也放手讓他們去闖蕩這個世界了，或許他們的內心當中一直以來最想要看齊的海賊就是他們的母親，那個無人能及的海之女皇芙琳娜。

艾斯經過這件事情後會好好的把握自己的生命，不會隨隨便便就出事情，甚至會用自己的力量保護好自己的弟弟和未婚妻，他不會因為任何事情就讓自己身邊的人受到傷害，母親一直以來都不會讓自己身邊的人受到傷害，現在他也要做到這件事情，甚至要超越自己的母親，讓大海上面的所有人都認識他，不是因為白鬍子第二小隊的小隊長，而是用自己的稱號認識自己，火拳艾斯這個稱號一定會揚名全世界的，讓大家都知道的，就如同自己的母親一樣。End


	9. 弟控（AL）艾斯生日賀文

1月1日雪花蓮(SnowDrop)

花語：純白的愛

花占卜：您個性高傲，喜歡完美無暇的事物，容易被人誤解為倔強、頑固及不容易妥協，實際上您是個吃苦耐勞、思想成熟的人。但是，您偶爾也會比較挑剔，您的高標準不是人人都可以做到的，所以應保持冷靜與克制。

花箴言：愛上這天出生的人，需像親吻雪花蓮般她。

艾斯是絕對的弟控，這是不容置否的事實，只要問十個人一定會有十一個人會說艾斯的確是弟控，其中一個還是路人甲，已經是不可否認的事實，艾斯真的很疼愛魯夫，把魯夫照顧的好好的，他們的父母親根本就不需要擔心這件事，魯夫可是很依賴艾斯的，畢竟父母親長期不在身邊，他們的父母親是貿易公司的總裁，總是要在世界各地飛來飛去，祖父母是刑警，也是跑來跑去的，自從他們兄弟國中之後就把他們放在家裡，所以由艾斯照顧魯夫，況且艾斯的個性去照顧魯夫根本不需要擔心。

「艾斯，我肚子餓了？」魯夫告訴自己的哥哥艾斯。

「好、好、好，我去弄給你吃。」艾斯看見魯夫哀求的樣子。

艾斯對於魯夫是那樣的疼愛，要是自己沒有待在魯夫的身邊，艾斯也會請人好好的照顧魯夫，魯夫的個性總是可以交到很多的好朋友，他們兩兄弟已經相依為命很久了，艾斯自然了解魯夫的個性，艾斯有時候會覺得要是他們家可以和一般人家一樣該有多好，父母親的生意不會做的那麼大，可以長時間的陪伴在他們身邊該有多好，可是艾斯也知道這是不可能的，當然啦！艾斯不是會在意那麼多的孩子，最主要是魯夫的心態，艾斯討厭看見魯夫露出落寞的表情出來。

「不准挑食！！要給我吃青菜。」艾斯把食物給端出來。

「艾斯好過分！！」魯夫不高興的把青菜給吃掉。

「你最乖了，等等你給肉。」艾斯笑笑的說。

「艾斯最好了！！」魯夫聽見這句話馬上就開心起來。

艾斯知道魯夫的個性很單純也很好拐，所以艾斯總是要好好的顧好自己可愛的弟弟，以免自己的弟弟被拐走，像是魯夫的朋友幾乎可以說是艾斯的情敵，他們都很喜歡魯夫，而且表現的很明顯，艾斯想要讓魯夫跟那些朋友保持距離，可是魯夫並不肯，害的艾斯總是要花很多的心力去防範那些傢伙，畢竟魯夫是那種很沒有心機的傢伙，玩起來任何事情都不會去注意。

「魯夫，吃飽後去刷牙洗臉！」艾斯告訴魯夫。

「好！」魯夫把所有的飯菜吃完。

魯夫吃飽後就昏昏欲睡，艾斯只好把魯夫拖到浴室去然後開始幫魯夫刷牙洗臉，這是每次艾斯都要做的事情，魯夫從小就是這樣的個性，讓艾斯實在不知道要說什麼，偏偏艾斯又非常的疼愛魯夫，總是會把這些事情給做好，艾斯對於魯夫的笑容真的沒有抵抗力，打從魯夫出生後艾斯就一直照顧魯夫這位可愛的弟弟，每次看見魯夫的笑容艾斯都不知道要說什麼才好，臉上總是會露出溫柔又寵溺的笑容，艾斯真的拿魯夫沒有辦法。

「那我走囉！艾斯。」魯夫進入國中部的校門。

「嗯！」艾斯點頭後就進入高中部去。

「真是的，不管看幾次都覺得你已經是弟控了，艾斯。」馬可把手搭在艾斯的肩膀上。

「你管我。」艾斯和馬可一起到教室去。

中午的時間魯夫一定會去找艾斯，這是魯夫養成的習慣，儘管香吉士弄的東西很好吃，但是魯夫還是會去找艾斯，大概是因為魯夫認為在艾斯的身邊可以感到很安心，從以前到現在魯夫都很依賴艾斯，當然魯夫也知道艾斯很受歡迎，可是魯夫會用自己的方式去搞定那些人，讓所有的女生都不敢接近艾斯，魯夫會用自己的方式表示自己吃醋了，艾斯當然會知道這樣的情形，艾斯可是很高興自己的弟弟學會吃醋，但是魯夫也是受歡迎的孩子，也有很多人會接近魯夫，艾斯也會很頭痛這件事。

「艾斯最好了，我最喜歡艾斯了。」魯夫開心的抱著艾斯。

「真拿你沒法子，每次都在撒嬌。」艾斯笑笑的說。

「因為艾斯最好了，我很喜歡艾斯嘛！」魯夫真的很喜歡跟艾斯撒嬌。

「你這傢伙喔！最喜歡的還是肉。」艾斯無奈的敲敲魯夫的頭。

他們兩兄弟在大家的面前放閃光，每個人都帶上墨鏡或是轉頭去和別人聊天，娜美對於這對兄弟實在不知道要說什麼，艾斯這位弟控可是全校皆知的，對於魯夫這位弟弟可是非常的疼愛，要是魯夫出事情的話，艾斯一定是第一個挺身而出的人，他們兩人一直以來都是互相喜歡對方的，從小就一直在一起的關係，魯夫對艾斯的依賴很嚴重，連他們家人看見都不知道要說什麼，就算他們兄弟互相喜歡他們的家人也不會說什麼，愛情的喜歡他們也不會阻止艾斯和魯夫的，畢竟每個孩子都有自己追求愛情的權益。

「真是的，每次都看他們放閃光。」娜美有點無奈的說。

「如果沒有看見他們放閃光的話，我們還真是會不習慣。」香吉士這樣說。

「的確是這樣呢！」馬可笑笑的說。

「魯夫就是魯夫。」騙人布難得說出這句話來。

「嗯！」索隆閉上眼睛繼續睡覺。

「艾斯、艾斯，他們在說什麼？」魯夫不解的看著艾斯。

「呵呵！你不用管，快點吃吧！」艾斯笑笑的說。

「好~」魯夫開心的吃東西。

艾斯聽見他們說的話沒有任何的回應，他的眼中只有魯夫的存在，看見魯夫開心的樣子艾斯就會很高興，畢竟魯夫是他這一生當中最喜歡的人，艾斯很感謝父母親生下這位可愛的弟弟，有了這位可愛的弟弟艾斯覺得自己的人生中已經充滿幸福，魯夫一定就是自己這一生當中的另外一半，還好自己的父母親並不管他們感情方面的問題，他們也很早就跟自己的父母親坦白，他們的父母親卻一句話也沒說，只是點頭說讓他們自己去追求幸福，連祖父母也是這樣的情形，艾斯會永遠的把魯夫給看好，只要魯夫開心艾斯就會很高興。End


	10. 我的愛（ZL）

自從馬林佛多的那場戰爭過去後，索隆體會到自己最喜歡的人就是魯夫，艾斯差點死亡以及芙琳娜受到重傷這兩件事情讓大家體會到海軍和政府的惡狀，海賊們的勇氣、革命軍的誓言與恐怖，白鬍子的強大、芙琳娜和多拉格的心狠手辣讓海軍總部潰不成軍，人們看見政府的醜態，如此愚昧的一切展現在世人的眼中，人們相信的政府和革命軍要推翻的世界政府如此不一樣，海軍的正義早在很久以前就變質，不過只是想維持世界的平衡罷了，讓醜惡的歷史無法浮上檯面。

「痛、痛、痛，奶奶，好痛啊！」魯夫大叫。

「還知道痛！你們兩兄弟就不能讓人省心嗎？」蒂亞大罵。

「對不起。」艾斯跪在蒂亞面前不敢說話只有道歉。

「你們就這樣亂來，連一個小小的激將法、語言的刺激也受不了，難道說芙琳娜白生你們了嗎？」蒂亞氣到不行。

「對不起，我們知道錯了。」艾斯和魯夫乖乖的道歉。

「芙琳娜可是用生命把你們兩個生下來的，現在呢！你們不但不報答她，還要她差點為了你們兩兄弟付出生命。」蒂亞對自己的孫子不會手下留情的。

其他人只是靜靜的看著蒂亞教訓他們，為了擋下赤犬的攻擊芙琳娜受到很嚴重的傷害，內臟幾乎都被燒掉，蒂亞可是花了很大的工夫才把芙琳娜從鬼門關前救回來，赤犬動到自己的兒子芙琳娜怎麼可能會不管，那一瞬間所有人都嚇到，卡普如果沒有被戰國壓倒在地的話，肯定會殺了赤犬，多拉格看見自己的妻子受到重傷直接跟赤犬對打，伊娃發現到自己的好友竟然也有跟常人一般的面貌，沒有猶豫的幫芙琳娜展開治療，多拉格從未手下留情，革命軍和海賊也持續和海軍對抗，革命軍和白鬍子海賊團可以說是毀了馬林佛多。

「蒂亞，要就訓到外頭去，等等多拉格又要抱怨。」卡普看見孫女已經哭倒在自己的懷裡。

「明天開始給我待在這裡好好的接受訓練，為期兩年不准出島，白鬍子，你在外頭的世界已經死了，別隨便出島。」蒂亞痛揍自己的孫子們後說。

「蒂亞最近的情緒很糟。」雷利看見後嘆氣。

「除非芙琳娜醒來，否則別想，羅傑和露玖的情緒也沒有好到哪去。」夏琪知道好友們的情緒不是很穩定。

魯夫知道母親會受傷是因為自己，而艾斯因為赤犬污辱了白鬍子大叔過於憤怒和赤犬開打，魯夫整個人死氣沈沈的待在索隆的懷裡不發一語，索隆也不知道要怎樣去安慰魯夫，從今天起他們要待在遺忘之島兩年的時間，魯夫要磨練自己的霸氣，索隆要增進自己的劍術，鷹眼和紅髮傑克會親自訓練，當然還有白鬍子底下的隊長，索隆可以增長自己的見識，等芙琳娜好了後，也可以親自訓練索隆，現在每個人都有屬於自己的老師，兩年後一定可以變強的。

「確定要辭職？」晚上蒂亞面對卡普實在不知道要說什麼。

「嗯！艾斯那孩子被抓以及芙琳娜受重傷，我待不下去了。」卡普沒有以前意氣風發的樣子。

「那就回家吧！我們該退出了，早就不是我們的時代了。」蒂亞喝了一口酒。

「是啊！早就不是我們的時代。」卡普懂蒂亞的意思。

魯夫是個很怕失去家人的人，索隆很清楚這件事，夥伴就像是自己的家人一般，羅賓出事和薇薇請他們幫忙解決克洛克達爾，魯夫都會去做，夥伴就跟自己的家人沒有什麼兩樣，對於魯夫而言確實是這樣，當然索隆是魯夫的戀人這件事也不會改變的，魯夫是那種不知不覺可以吸引很多人存在的發光體，這也是為什麼索隆會那樣保護魯夫，當然魯夫的家人也都非常的保護魯夫，索隆必須要強大到得到魯夫家人的認可，因為只有這樣他們的關係才會被世人所承認，況且真的要成為最強的劍士也要得到他們的認可。

「真不想把魯夫交給那個臭小子。」卡普似乎不是很高興。

「要把魯夫交給那小子我也不想。」羅傑不算很滿意索隆。

「你們這兩個孫控。」白鬍子有點無言。

「不用無言，那兩個傢伙本來就是這樣。」蒂亞開始吃起早餐。

「呵呵！小鶴回來妳不高興嗎？」露玖微笑的說。

「蒂亞她沒有不高興，只是氣還沒消罷了。」鶴自然知道好友的心情。

他們這群祖父母級的人待在客廳喝茶聊天，剩下的成員全部被放到深山中修行去，傷者並沒有跟去，蒂亞和喬巴以及露玖等人強制傷者乖乖的待在這裡休息，誰要是沒有聽醫生的話，是不可能有好下場的，娜美的氣候現象學習方式露玖聯絡到氣象島的老朋友來幫忙，索隆和魯夫這對情人因為訓練而分開，雷利和傑克輪流教導魯夫，索隆的劍氣也越來越強大，感覺上是那種有霸氣資質的人，雖然說是這樣說，但是他們沒有那麼的輕易認同索隆的。

「索隆。」魯夫馬上撲到索隆的身上。

「怎麼了？」索隆馬上就接住魯夫。

「肚子餓了。」魯夫笑嘻嘻的說。

「回家吃飯吧！」索隆拍拍魯夫的頭。

「背我回去。」魯夫開始任性。

「知道了，真是麻煩的船長。」索隆既是寵溺又是無奈的說。

雷利和傑克看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼才好，雷利大概知道為什麼羅傑和卡普會這麼怨恨索隆搶走他們的孫子，是因為索隆和魯夫非常的依賴對方，可愛的樣子就像是以前魯夫對他們撒嬌的樣子，魯夫可是非常受到人家疼愛的孩子，那兩個戀孫控以及艾斯那位弟控和艾琳達那位兄控都對索隆很有敵意，不過艾琳達的敵意不大就是，索隆想要得到認同最好就是快點打敗鷹眼，否則他們兩個的情路會有很多人阻礙，雖然說芙琳娜很放心把魯夫交給索隆，但是其他人不同意也沒法子。

「索隆最好了。」魯夫開心的對索隆說。

「嗯！」索隆的臉上因為魯夫說的話而掛上微笑。

「真想殺了那個傢伙。」艾斯的火氣有點大。

「艾斯，不可以生氣喔！」艾琳達微笑的說。

魯夫並不知道家裡的人很討厭索隆，其實最主要的原因是因為索隆還沒有得到他們的認同，艾斯多多少少會承認魯夫的伴侶是索隆，不過因為從小非常寵溺魯夫的緣故，艾斯多少不會放手把魯夫交到另外一個人的手上，索隆對於這位總是亂來的船長不知道要說什麼才好，其實索隆很清楚魯夫的家人並不是很相信自己，因此自己必須要想法子得到他們的認同才可以，此外索隆也要好好的增強自己的能力來保護魯夫，不然真的無法得到卡普他們的認同，而且卡普非常的疼愛自己的孫子們，尤其是最小的孫子魯夫。

「艾斯、爺爺，不許為難索隆。」魯夫看見索隆被艾斯和卡普聯手準備打人。

「魯夫！」艾斯和卡普聽見魯夫的聲音嚇了一跳。

「活該！誰叫你們祖孫倆要為難人家。」鶴看見這樣的情形說。

魯夫的出現化解索隆的危機，索隆覺得這兩年他的生活一定會不好過，魯夫不懂為什麼艾斯和卡普總是要為難索隆，當然除了自己的兄長和祖父以外，其他人對索隆也是多少會為難他，魯夫深深覺得除非索隆便強，否則現狀是不會改變的，不過因為魯夫的強力堅持所以即使有不滿的人也不能動手，誰叫魯夫是這個家最小的孫子，說話有一定的份量，索隆又偏偏是魯夫最喜歡的人，任何人都不可以有意見，自然誰都無法說話，魯夫要是不理人的話，全部的人都會很傷心的，芙琳娜現在還躺在床上休養，沒有人會幫魯夫說話的，因此索隆必須要自己小心一點才可以。

「媽媽，爺爺和艾斯好過分喔！」魯夫趴在芙琳娜的大腿上說。

「呵呵！等他們認同索隆就沒事。」芙琳娜摸摸魯夫的頭。

「以老爸的個性要放手根本是不可能的。」多拉格把切好的水果餵到魯夫和芙琳娜的口中。

「哪有這樣的，爺爺太過分了。」魯夫不高興的嘟著嘴。

「那是魯夫你太可愛了。」芙琳娜笑笑的說。

「是很可愛。」多拉格用大手摸摸魯夫的頭。

「什麼嘛！」魯夫嘟著嘴看他們。

索隆無意間聽到他們說的話只是微笑，艾琳達本來要進去的也不打擾他們，艾斯雖然看見索隆不是很高興，可是聽見父母親說的話只是微笑，他們都很認同魯夫是很可愛的孩子，太過於可愛的關係所以不想要放手，艾斯怎麼會不知道多拉格和芙琳娜很寵魯夫，他們兩兄弟從來沒有因為父母的關係而爭風吃醋，其實現在多了一個人來疼愛魯夫並不是不好，只是索隆的實力還得不到他們的認同，除非索隆的能力足以保護魯夫，否則他們是不會輕易放手的，魯夫可是艾斯保護多年的弟弟。

「走吧！艾琳達，我們去睡覺。」艾斯牽起艾琳達的手說。

「好！」艾琳達微笑。

「索隆，我們去睡覺。」魯夫打開門看見索隆馬上撲過去。

「好。」索隆馬上抱好魯夫。

「老爸、媽媽，晚安。」魯夫揮揮手。

「晚安。」芙琳娜微笑，多拉格點頭。

魯夫很喜歡和索隆睡在一起，只有睡在索隆身邊魯夫才會很安心，這點是從索隆待在身邊後，魯夫養成的習慣，當初艾斯有段時間和他們旅行的時候，艾斯發現到這件事很生氣，那時候艾斯差點要殺了索隆，如果不是艾琳達阻止的話，艾斯真的會殺了索隆，其實大家都知道想要拆散他們兩人根本就是不可能的事情，索隆對魯夫的情意非常的堅定，魯夫也不會輕易的放手，只要是魯夫認定的人就不會放手的，所以現在大家只好等索隆的實力夠來認同索隆，誰叫魯夫是他們最疼愛的孩子。

「我會得到你家人的認同的。」索隆看著魯夫。

「嗯！我相信索隆。」魯夫開心的點頭。

「你唷！真是令人放心不下。」索隆開始捏魯夫的臉。

「索隆…」魯夫口齒不清的說。

「好了，睡覺！」索隆把魯夫摟在懷裡。

「嗯！晚安。」魯夫乖乖的躺在索隆的懷裡睡覺。

魯夫的個性就如同小孩子沒有什麼兩樣，一直以來索隆也是把魯夫當成小孩子一般的照顧，魯夫是很愛和索隆撒嬌，索隆見到魯夫的家人才知道魯夫不只跟自己撒嬌，也會和身邊最親的人撒嬌，當見到芙琳娜的時候，魯夫就一直跟芙琳娜撒嬌，一直待在芙琳娜的身邊，完全就像是一個小孩子，這是他們不認識的船長，只有家人認識的船長魯夫，當然那時候見到艾斯的時候也是這樣，魯夫很愛跟自己的家人撒嬌，索隆也是魯夫很愛撒嬌的對象之一，畢竟索隆是魯夫最愛的人，魯夫自然也會跟索隆撒嬌。

「真是死都不想把魯夫交給那小子。」卡普今天看見索隆和魯夫的互動非常不爽。

「我也不爽，魯夫可是我們家的寶貝，要我交給那傢伙，門都沒有。」羅傑附和卡普的話。

「你們到底在不爽什麼，索隆那孩子是魯夫選擇的，我們又不能干預。」蒂亞非常的無言的看了自己的丈夫和好友。

魯夫和索隆的感情真的很好，芙琳娜很高興自己的孩子找到這麼好的一個伴侶，當然索隆會用自己的生命好好的保護魯夫的，這件事情根本就不需要擔心，有些人只不過是因為他們自己最疼愛的孩子不再把目光注視在他們身上，才會那樣有所怨恨那個搶走魯夫目光的人，當然索隆的實力其實卡普已經認同，只是自己的寶貝孫子就這樣被搶去當然會有不甘心的感覺，才會那樣對索隆。

索隆一定會把自己最愛的人給保護好，他知道魯夫已經受到太多的傷害，所以不管怎樣之後他都一定要好好的承擔下來，索隆已經不想要再次見到魯夫那種傷心的樣子，要是看見魯夫傷心的樣子一定會有很多人想要打索隆的，艾斯就第一個不放過索隆，因此索隆會用自己的一切，即使是犧牲自己的生命也是一樣，都會保護好自己最愛的魯夫，對此大家都感到很高興，魯夫選擇了一位有擔當的孩子，可以好好的保護他。

「魯夫，我的船長，我的愛，我會永遠保護你的。」索隆告訴魯夫自己的誓言。

「我相信索隆，索隆一定會保護我的。」魯夫開心的看著索隆。End


	11. 幸福在身邊（AL）40櫃賀文

艾斯是蒙其家族的養子，魯夫的兄長，艾斯的父親和魯夫的父親多拉格是很好的朋友，艾斯的父母親過世後，艾斯就被過繼到多拉格的名下，當然除了艾斯之外他們家也還有收養一位兒子，薩波。

魯夫很高興自己有兩位兄長，當父親和爺爺把他們給帶回來的時候，可以看見魯夫的臉上笑的多燦爛，魯夫的母親芙琳娜看見魯夫笑的那樣開心也就放心許多，畢竟嚴肅的多拉格和卡普還是很疼自己的兒子（孫子）。

「媽媽，艾斯和薩波真的是我的哥哥嗎？」魯夫問自己的母親。

「真的喔！去跟艾斯和薩波玩，媽媽有事情要和爸爸、爺爺討論。」芙琳娜摸摸兒子的頭。

「好。」魯夫馬上拉起艾斯和薩波的手一起去玩。

艾斯和魯夫算是沒有血緣關係的表兄妹，艾斯的父親和魯夫的母親是兄妹，但魯夫的母親是被艾斯的祖父母給收養的，這點所有的小孩子都不知道，大人也沒打算告訴他們。

艾斯和薩波在魯夫家待了也有十年的時間，現在的艾斯已經是十七、八歲的小伙子，帥氣的外表和薩波一樣很受到女生的歡迎，艾斯可是非常的疼愛魯夫，對於魯夫可以說是寵溺的地步，大概是因為家裡總是沒有大人在的關係。

「艾斯~」魯夫看見艾斯馬上撲過去。

「真是的，不是跟你說過不要這樣做了嗎？小心受傷。」艾斯馬上把魯夫給接住。

「嘿嘿！因為等不及想要看見艾斯了嘛！」魯夫馬上跟艾斯撒嬌。

「就說艾斯你太寵魯夫了。」薩波看見這樣的情形跟艾斯說。

「弟弟就是用來寵的。」艾斯沒好氣的回答薩波。

艾斯從來到魯夫的家裡後，慢慢的養成習慣寵溺魯夫，寵愛這個和自己沒有任何血緣關係的弟弟，這位可愛的弟弟可是艾斯的寶貝，艾斯已經被大家說成是弟控的傢伙，只要跟魯夫扯上關係的東西，艾斯都絕對不會放過，動不動就會對大家說魯夫有多好、多好之類的話。

而且艾斯和魯夫這對兄弟根本就是溺在一起的情況，睡覺、洗澡、上學、吃飯等等都會在一起，薩波有時候真的受不了這對兄弟，可不得不說他們兩人的感情真的好的要命。

「艾斯，你會一直在我身邊嗎？」魯夫睡覺前問艾斯這句話。

「當然，我會一直在你身邊。」艾斯跟魯夫保證。

艾斯以前覺得自己是不應該出生在這個世界上，可是現在卻覺得自己出生在這個世界上真好，因為有這樣可愛的弟弟在身邊，有了魯夫的存在艾斯的生命變成光明，艾斯會喜歡上魯夫也不是沒有理由，這點在旁邊看的薩波可是非常的清楚。

「艾斯，我有事情跟你說。」薩波看見魯夫已經睡著的樣子跟艾斯說話。

「薩波，你有什麼事情？」艾斯不懂薩波為什麼會把自己給叫出來。

「我是想要問你，你是打算什麼時候把魯夫拐到手？」薩波直接明瞭的問艾斯。

「不知道，爸媽他們清楚這件事，可是我還是會有點猶豫，畢竟我們是兄弟。」艾斯還在糾結他們是兄弟的這件事。

「你和魯夫以及我都沒有血緣關係，爸媽很高興是因為魯夫有人可以照顧，你在擔心什麼？擔心魯夫不接受嗎？」薩波大概知道艾斯在擔心什麼。

「嗯…」艾斯輕輕的點頭。

「我建議你最好快點表白，魯夫身邊有很多人想追。」薩波只是投下一個震撼但給艾斯。

「什麼！！我不准。」艾斯聽見這句話馬上下定決心。

艾斯決定要和魯夫表白，他和薩波來到這個家後才知道幸福其實就在身邊，艾斯決定要好好的把握這份幸福，所以一定會跟魯夫表白，和魯夫在一起艾斯才知道幸福是怎樣的滋味，因此不管怎樣艾斯都會把魯夫拐到自己的身邊。

隔天艾斯利用很多的機會打算和魯夫獨處，魯夫見到艾斯這樣怪異的行徑不知道要說什麼，可是多少還是任由艾斯去做，魯夫直覺艾斯是有事情想要跟自己說，所以才會一直找機會跟自己獨處，當然魯夫也很高興可以和艾斯單獨相處，那樣的感覺真的很好。

「魯夫，我喜歡你。」艾斯直接跟魯夫表白。

「我也喜歡艾斯。」魯夫看見艾斯用很認真的眼神看著自己。

「魯夫，你知道我所說的喜歡是哪種喜歡嗎？」艾斯對此感到疑問。

「我知道，艾斯對我的喜歡是情人之間的喜歡。」魯夫只是這樣回答艾斯。

艾斯聽見這句話馬上把魯夫抱在懷裡，艾斯很高興自己和魯夫是真心的喜歡對方，其實當初養父母把魯夫託付給自己的時候，艾斯有懷疑自己是否可以成為魯夫的伴侶，這下子自己真的可以成為魯夫的伴侶。

「魯夫，我愛你。」艾斯親吻魯夫。

「我也愛你，艾斯。」魯夫享受艾斯給予的親吻。

「接吻的時候要閉上眼睛。」艾斯好笑的看著魯夫。

「人家是第一次，艾斯這樣說我，艾斯是討厭鬼。」魯夫說出來的話有撒嬌的意味。

「呵呵！」艾斯繼續親吻魯夫。

「唔…」魯夫快要喘不過氣來。

艾斯看見魯夫快要喘不過氣來才放開魯夫，魯夫臉紅的樣子讓艾斯覺得很可愛，艾斯從以前就知道自己的弟弟是很可愛的孩子，所以才會有那麼多人對他有意思，只是艾斯先把魯夫拐到手，而且魯夫喜歡的人就是艾斯，這點是不可否認的，每個有眼睛的人都可以看得出來。

艾斯覺得尋尋覓覓這麼久，才知道原來幸福在身邊，幸福原來就在自己的身邊，和魯夫在一起的日子真的很快樂，艾斯很喜歡跟魯夫在一起的日子，艾斯希望自己可以永遠的和魯夫在一起，這樣快樂的日子會永遠的繼續下去，艾斯一直這樣相信。End


	12. 最喜歡（ZL）索隆生日賀文

大好き：最喜歡  
11月11日白色山茶花(Camellia)

花語：含蓄

花占卜：您是個溫柔感性的人，而且意志力堅強。您的內心藏有激情，渴望戀愛，雖然如此，但您不會採取急進的態度向對方表白，在看準目標後，您會按部就班地追求對方，然後您內心的激情慢慢誘發出來。

花箴言：結婚千萬不要急，要等到戀愛成熟的時候。

索隆是被魯夫給撿回家族的人，後來被鷹眼以及紅髮看上收為義子，索隆很感激他們這樣對待自己，同時在照顧魯夫的時候喜歡上魯夫這個孩子，魯夫這個孩子可是人見人愛，大家都非常的疼愛這個可愛的小傢伙。

索隆發現到家族當中的人都很疼愛魯夫，很少會讓魯夫去過問太多的事情，很多事情一概都是由魯夫的兄長艾斯去處理，這點索隆非常的訝異，也感到很驚訝，畢竟魯夫是教父的兒子，竟然會那樣少接觸到黑社會的事情。

「魯夫，今天有會議，不要忘記了。」索隆看見魯夫正在發呆的樣子說。

「好麻煩，不想去。」魯夫已經接管黑幫教父的位子，卻還是那樣小孩子氣。

「不去不可以，今天父親、母親他們都會出現。」索隆微笑的親吻魯夫。

「好討厭，人家不想去。」魯夫一旦任性起來很難安撫。

「會議結束後我們去吃大餐，就我們兩人？」索隆還是有辦法安撫魯夫。

「索隆最好了，最喜歡索隆。」魯夫聽見條件開心的抱著索隆。

索隆聽見這句話只是微笑，魯夫就是這樣可愛，索隆現在知道為什麼大家會這樣保護魯夫，不過就是因為太過小孩子的個性常常會讓人擔心，看見這樣的情形大家多少會揚起自己的保護慾望。

索隆知道戀人的個性，總是會想盡辦法讓自己的戀人安靜下來，魯夫在面對大事情的時候確實很可靠，做出來的判斷根本不需要大家擔心，對此大家很開心自己擁有這樣一個首領的存在。

「這次警察那裏沒有什麼大動作，但還是要注意一下。」艾斯把所有的事情都報告給大家聽。

「艾斯，爺爺那裏沒有說話嗎？」魯夫可是記得卡普對於他們兩個孫子異常的有意見。

「沒有，大概是被奶奶阻止。」艾斯知道家裡還是有人可以鎮住他們家的頑固老頭。

會議結束後索隆真的帶魯夫去餐廳吃東西，魯夫開心的跟在索隆的身邊，大家看見這樣的情形就知道索隆到底有多溺愛這位首領，他們的首領有個總是寵愛他的好伴侶，大家可是很放心把魯夫交給索隆。

來到習慣的餐廳魯夫開心的點菜，魯夫很會吃的事情索隆很清楚，因此叫店裡的人把所有的菜都上，魯夫一定會把全部給吃完，索隆看見魯夫開心的樣子只是微笑，眼前單純的傢伙一點也看不出來是黑幫的首領。

「索隆，東西好好吃。」魯夫一邊吃著東西一邊跟索隆說話。

「慢慢吃，我不會跟你搶。」索隆看見魯夫這樣子只是苦笑。

「嗯！」魯夫還是很快的就把桌上的東西都掃光。

「真是。」索隆看見這樣的情形不知道要怎樣說。

索隆看見魯夫吃東西的樣子實在不知道要說什麼，大概是因為小時候跟家裡的人搶食的關係，魯夫現在吃東西總是吃很快，偏偏這又是魯夫的特色之一，索隆沒刻意去計較那麼多，只要魯夫快樂就好。

索隆很高興魯夫最喜歡的人是自己，當初索隆不懂自己為什麼會被魯夫給撿回來，相處了一陣子之後才發現魯夫是這樣可愛的孩子，一點也不像是黑幫出身的孩子。

「魯夫，還要吃嗎？」索隆看見桌上的東西都已經一掃而空。

「吃的好飽，不用了，現在想要吃甜點。」魯夫開心的笑容讓索隆瞬間楞了一下。

「那就吃甜點。」索隆請服務生把甜點給送上來。

「好棒！！」魯夫看見甜點送上來馬上開心的把甜點給吃完。

索隆覺得今天出來吃飯真的很有意義，可以看見魯夫開心的樣子，況且這家店的人已經認識他們，會把請款單寄到娜美那裏請款，只要魯夫開心他們花多少錢都無所謂，誰叫魯夫是那麼會吃的孩子。

魯夫這個可愛的小孩子總是會用自己的方式在保護他們，索隆擔任魯夫身邊的保鏢時就已經知道，因此索隆也會用自己的方式保護好他們的首領，要是魯夫出事情大家一定會傷心難過。

黑幫也會天下大亂，到時候不管是火拳艾斯還是誰都會很生氣，畢竟有膽挑戰他們就必須要有心理準備接招，魯夫可不是他們可以惹火的人物，這點只有跟黑幫作對的人都很清楚。

「索隆，最喜歡你了，你最好了。」魯夫開心的跟索隆說，魯夫真的很喜歡和索隆在一起。

「你唷！一點也不像是黑幫首領。」索隆摸摸魯夫的頭，打從第一次見面起索隆就不覺得魯夫像黑幫的人。

「嘿嘿！本來就是我和艾斯一起管理，誰當上教父都一樣。」魯夫開心的拉著索隆的手去逛街。

「是呀！你們都是上任教父的孩子，誰當上教父都一樣。」索隆當然懂魯夫說的意思。

索隆覺得可以擁有魯夫這位伴侶真的很好，被撿回來的那一刻自己的確不怎麼想要接近魯夫，後來不知不覺當中被魯夫影響，然後進一步成為情侶，之後索隆覺得自己所有的事情都會被魯夫牽著鼻子走。

很多事情索隆都會順著魯夫的意思去做，寵魯夫根本就是寵過頭，大家總是這樣告訴索隆，但是索隆總是不以為意，誰叫魯夫是自己的心肝寶貝也是自己最愛的伴侶，多多少少都會有寵他的現象，那也是索隆對魯夫愛的表現。End


	13. 是情侶還是兄弟？(AL) 艾斯生日賀文

1月1日雪花蓮(SnowDrop)

花語：純白的愛

花占卜：您個性高傲，喜歡完美無暇的事物，容易被人誤解為倔強、頑固及不容易妥協，實際上您是個吃苦耐勞、思想成熟的人。但是，您偶爾也會比較挑剔，您的高標準不是人人都可以做到的，所以應保持冷靜與克制。

花箴言：愛上這天出生的人，需像親吻雪花蓮般她。

魯夫最喜歡的人就是艾斯，他們兩人總是形影不離的在一起，艾斯是被這個家所領養的孩子，另外還有一個跟自己一起被領養的孩子薩波，他們兩個是被魯夫的父母給領養回來的孩子。

魯夫的母親生下魯夫後就沒有再生下任何一名孩子，魯夫的父親知道這件事後跟自己的父親商量要不要領養孩子回家，剛好那時候薩波的父母親出了一點問題，要鬧離婚卻不願意撫養孩子，薩波才會被魯夫的父母親收養。

艾斯的話是從孤兒院裡面挑選出來的孩子，艾斯的父母因為意外而過世，本來有和艾斯的父母有交情，魯夫的父母在知道這件事後本想收養艾斯，卻來不及阻止艾斯被送入孤兒院，之後才把艾斯從孤兒院當中帶出來。

「艾斯~」魯夫又撲到艾斯的身上去。

「你唷！」艾斯看見這樣的情形非常的無奈。

「呵呵！魯夫和艾斯的感情真好。」薩波看見這樣的情形笑笑的說。

「哈哈！不愧是我的孫子。」卡普看見他們幾個兄弟感情很好的樣子大笑。

「有人陪伴魯夫就不需要擔心。」多拉格知道艾斯會好好照顧魯夫。

艾斯眼明手快的把魯夫給接住，艾斯對於魯夫的感情比兄弟還要多一點，有時候艾斯會想自己對魯夫到底是什麼樣的情感，對於魯夫是非常的疼愛，但是想要有多一點又不一樣的感情，希望魯夫也把它當成是重要的人。

艾斯並沒有跟魯夫坦承自己的情感，魯夫把自己當成是兄長，艾斯就扮演兄長的角色，魯夫是個單純的孩子，不適合花太多心思，艾斯才沒有打算把自己的意思告訴魯夫。

「艾斯，你在想什麼？」魯夫看見艾斯正在想事情的樣子問。

「沒什麼，怎麼突然過來找我？」艾斯看見魯夫來找自己感到很奇怪。

「因為我想和艾斯待在一起。」魯夫露出大大的笑容對艾斯說。

「你唷！」艾斯捏捏魯夫的鼻子。

艾斯記得自己踏進這個家的時候，看見魯夫的時候覺得魯夫是個很天然呆的孩子，然後自己和薩波一起搶著要照顧魯夫，不知不覺他們兩人總是溺在一起，大家看見這樣的情形也都笑笑的沒說什麼。

魯夫開始往艾斯的懷裡蹭，艾斯看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，任由魯夫往自己的懷裡蹭，其實艾斯很想跟魯夫成為情侶，但是艾斯不知道要怎樣開口對魯夫說，艾斯不確定魯夫的情感，所以遲遲沒有開口。

艾斯希望自己在魯夫的心中地位不一樣，可是卻不知道要怎樣去探討魯夫的心意，不管怎樣試探魯夫就是不願意告訴自己，依舊是把自己當成是最好的兄長一般，艾斯多少有些小失望。

「艾斯，你會不會不要我？」魯夫突然有些不安的問。

「不會，怎麼突然這樣說呢？」艾斯有些訝異魯夫問的問題。

「做夢夢到的，我害怕艾斯會離開我。」魯夫顫抖著身子。

「小傻瓜，我會永遠在你身邊，放心。」艾斯會永遠保護好自己最喜歡的人。

「說好了，說謊的人是小狗。」魯夫聽見艾斯的保證很開心。

「嗯！說好了。」艾斯拍拍魯夫的腦袋。

艾斯牽起魯夫的手一起回家，魯夫開心的跟在艾斯的身邊，艾斯覺得可以和魯夫在一起就什麼都不需要擔心，自己唯一可以給予魯夫的就是安全感，好好待在魯夫身邊給予魯夫安全感就好。

就算他們兩人身為情人相處的情況也不會有所改變，聽見魯夫那一席話就知道魯夫很喜歡自己，艾斯知道自己對魯夫的意思，希望魯夫可以這樣快快樂樂的生活下去，自己會好好的待在魯夫身邊。

「我最喜歡艾斯了~」魯夫開心的大聲說出來。

「我也最喜歡魯夫。」艾斯聽見魯夫說這句話微微的臉紅。

魯夫開心的拉著艾斯的手，看見魯夫開心的樣子艾斯只有微笑，這位可愛的弟弟讓他愛不釋手，他們兩人不管是兄弟還是情侶都一樣，生活方式都不會改變，對於對方的佔有慾也是那樣強烈，誰都不許奪走自己最喜歡的對方。

或許在哪一天魯夫會明白自己真的是很愛艾斯，或許哪一天艾斯會告訴魯夫他的心意，即使現在不說未來還有很長的一段時間，到時候他們一定會告訴對方自己的心意。

「艾斯、艾斯，老爸說今天要慶祝你的生日，我們快點回家吧！」魯夫想起來自己來叫艾斯的目的。

「好、好、好。」艾斯聽見這句話臉上掛著微笑，來到這個家後真的讓他感到心滿意足。

「艾斯，生日快樂。」魯夫突然停下腳步對艾斯說，然後送上自己的禮物，一個吻。

「謝謝。」艾斯多少被魯夫的動作給嚇到，沒多久揚起自己的笑容，然後牽起魯夫的手往家裡邁進。

艾斯發現到自己真的離不開魯夫，看見魯夫的笑容自己一切就有動力，只是一句簡單的祝福言語就可以讓自己開心，艾斯其實很討厭自己的出身，但他發現到自己現在卻不討厭，因為有了魯夫以及其他的家人在。

艾斯感受到魯夫是真心的祝福自己，自己出生的意義就是要保護好這個可愛的弟弟，其他的就什麼不需要擔心或是多想，看見魯夫開心的笑容就比得到所有的禮物還要來的好，而魯夫給予自己的禮物又是自己料想意外的禮物，艾斯很開心今年的生日是他有史以來最好、最棒的一次。End


	14. 兒童節是生日(ZL)魯夫生日賀文

5月5日鈴蘭

花語：織弱

花占卜：您對自己缺乏自信，討厭自己害羞的性情，但有時又會不自覺地心跳面紅，令您煩躁不已。其實您心裏面也有大膽的衝動，只要您有堅定的信念，一定可以改變自己的形象。

花箴言：戀愛除了本身要有熱情外，也需要有自信。

魯夫的生日是在兒童節，五月五號兒童節，這點索隆很清楚，魯夫的個性就像是兒童節出生的孩子一般，永遠像個小孩子一樣，對此索隆卻沒有任何的意見，儘管自己在一起後他們的麻煩事不斷也是一樣。

什麼時候他們變成情侶，索隆已經不記得，似乎就這樣不知不覺的在一起，然後就這樣成為情人，當初自己深陷險境時，魯夫為了把自己招募成夥伴，不顧危險的救了他。

一路上他們經歷許多的風風雨雨，自己去和鷹眼挑戰卻被打敗，魯夫為了拯救夥伴而遍體鱗傷這些索隆都看在眼裡，直到那時候，艾斯被海軍總部給抓到的時候，魯夫撕心裂肺的痛哭叫人痛徹心扉。

好在那時候有法爾加‧羅這位船長救活了艾斯，魯夫不必去承受失去兄長的痛苦，他們所有的船員看見魯夫痛苦的樣子也會心痛不已，誰叫魯夫是對他們很重要的船長。

「魯夫，別吹風，該睡了。」索隆來到夾板上告知魯夫。

「好。」魯夫醒過來後有著濃重的睡意。

「魯夫，我抱你回房？」索隆看見魯夫還是很想睡覺的樣子苦笑。

「好，索隆你最好了。」魯夫乖乖的賴在索隆的身上。

「真是的。」索隆有些無奈還是乖乖的抱魯夫回去房間。

索隆知道魯夫的生日要到了，最近大家都已經開始在準備魯夫的禮物，索隆自然也會想要買禮物給魯夫，有這麼可愛的情人索隆自然會做準備，一想到魯夫開心的樣子索隆就微笑。

準備大餐的事情就交給香吉士，而其他人自然也會送上自己精心挑選的禮物，索隆覺得有時候自己還真不知道要送什麼給魯夫，儘管知道不管送什麼魯夫都會很高興也是一樣。

「索隆，我要禮物。」一早魯夫可愛的臉蛋就靠近索隆，索隆發現到魯夫這樣靠近有些嚇到。

「想要什麼禮物？」索隆鎮定的把魯夫抱在懷裡後問。

「嗯…」魯夫開始思考自己想要跟索隆索取什麼禮物。

索隆只是靜靜的看著魯夫沒有多說什麼，其實索隆知道不管自己送什麼魯夫都會很開心，在之前停留的島嶼中索隆買了一個東西，準備要拿來送魯夫，索隆覺得那個東西跟魯夫很相配，因此才買下來。

今天是魯夫的生日，一定會有很多人來跟魯夫慶生，魯夫的生日自然就少不了親人的祝福，艾斯、薩波他們都會親自來幫魯夫慶生，而魯夫的父親則是請薩波稍來一些東西要給魯夫當禮物，還有紅髮傑克也親自過來祝福魯夫。

「怎麼第一個想要跟我討禮物？」索隆看見魯夫想了很久後說出這句話。

「因為索隆是我最喜歡的人呀！」魯夫明亮的笑容讓索隆看呆了。

「給你，這個項鍊看起來跟你很相配。」索隆親手幫魯夫把項鍊戴上。

「謝謝索隆，我最喜歡索隆了。」魯夫很開心可以收到索隆的禮物。

今天的船上一定熱鬧非凡，索隆只是呆坐在一旁看著他們慶祝魯夫的生日，由於是最親密的家人以及最敬愛的長輩，索隆並沒有刻意去打擾他們，不否認他們真的很疼愛魯夫。

索隆覺得魯夫生在兒童節真是太符合他的個性，艾斯總是會嚷嚷著說『我沒有兒童節禮物這種東西』，然後笑笑的拿出他幫魯夫準備好的禮物，心口不一的兄長讓索隆笑了笑。

看樣子今天大家是準備不醉不歸，魯夫這個壽星最喜歡派對，因此一定會跟著他們玩鬧，看著魯夫開心的笑臉索隆自然不會去打擾，只是安靜的在一旁看著他們，對索隆而言魯夫是最為重要的。

五月五號是魯夫出生的日子，索隆很感謝魯夫的母親把魯夫給生下來，自己可以遇到這麼可愛的船長，儘管自己還是認為魯夫是『惡魔之子』，跟魯夫成為戀人，海賊王的身邊一定有大劍豪陪伴。

「好高興喔！薩波和艾斯過來陪我了，傑克也是，你們沒有說謊。」魯夫高興的對他們說。

「當然要過來陪你囉！你這個笨弟弟。」艾斯用一貫寵溺的語氣說著。

「是呀！要是沒來陪你，你一定會生氣。」薩波也很疼愛魯夫。

「今天是你的生日，我當然要過來看你囉！」傑克可是非常的疼愛魯夫，魯夫生日當天一定會到場。

「看魯夫開心成那樣。」娜美看見自家船長已經玩瘋的樣子有些無奈。

「呵呵！今天是船長先生的生日，就讓他放縱一下吧！」羅賓笑笑的說出這句話。

派對結束後大家都倒在夾板上睡覺，現場的女士自然回到自己的房間去，索隆只是看了一下天空後想著今天要不要守夜，魯夫卻像是自動偵測到索隆所在的位子一般，一下子就飛到索隆的身邊。

「怎麼了？」索隆穩穩的把魯夫給接住。

「陪我。」魯夫像個小孩子一般的撒嬌。

「嗯！」索隆安靜的陪伴魯夫。

「最喜歡索隆了…」魯夫開心的倒在索隆的懷裡睡覺。

索隆看見這樣的情形只是微笑沒多說什麼，今晚的星空依舊是那樣明亮，索隆輕輕的許下願望，希望懷裡的人兒可以永遠開開心心，未來的日子他們可以繼續陪伴對方，直至他們兩人都消逝在這個世界當中後。End


	15. 生日就是要拿兒童節禮物(AL)魯夫生日賀文

5月5日鈴蘭

花語：織弱

花占卜：您對自己缺乏自信，討厭自己害羞的性情，但有時又會不自覺地心跳面紅，令您煩躁不已。其實您心裏面也有大膽的衝動，只要您有堅定的信念，一定可以改變自己的形象。

花箴言：戀愛除了本身要有熱情外，也需要有自信。

魯夫的生日是在兒童節，有時候艾斯會覺得魯夫出生的日子也太巧了，更是會覺得自家養母真的是太會挑選日子了，竟然會在兒童節這天生下魯夫，害的自己實在不知道要送兒童節禮物還是生日禮物。

艾斯雖然對於弟弟的生日稍稍頗有意見，多少卻還是會用心準備魯夫的禮物，誰叫魯夫這麼依賴自己，而且艾斯知道自己真的很喜歡魯夫，每年魯夫生日的時候總是會準備很好的禮物給魯夫。

魯夫跟往年一定很期待大家送的禮物，艾斯看見這樣的情形只是微笑，養母早就要他們保密說今年要開個大一點的慶生會，附近的小孩都會被邀請過來玩，艾斯待在房間中傷腦筋今年要送什麼給魯夫比較好。

「艾斯~」魯夫撲到艾斯的懷中。

「怎麼了？」艾斯摸摸魯夫的頭。

「媽媽說今年我的生日要開一個大的慶生會，可以邀請好多朋友一起過來玩。」魯夫開心的比手畫腳。

「嗯！我知道，老媽有跟我說。」艾斯拍拍魯夫的頭。

「呿！艾斯知道了就一點也不好玩。」魯夫不是很高興的撇嘴。

「老媽要我幫忙策劃，所以才會告訴我。」艾斯拍拍魯夫的頭，要魯夫不要跟自己計較。

「那今年艾斯要送我什麼禮物？」魯夫迫不及待的想要收到兄長送的禮物。

「沒有兒童節禮物這種東西。」艾斯又捏又揉的弄魯夫的臉頰。

「哪有這樣的。」魯夫有些口齒不清的說著。

「哼哼！」艾斯放手後決定上街挑禮物。

艾斯踏出家門後魯夫本想要跟上去，卻被自家母親給叫住說要幫忙，魯夫只好乖乖的去母親身邊幫忙，魯夫的母親怎會不知道自家養子是要去幹嘛，小兒子的生日要到了，兩位養子可是想盡辦法去買最好的禮物送給他們的弟弟。

既然兩位養子要給自家兒子一個驚喜，做為母親的她自然不會讓自家小兒子知道這件事，會想盡辦法支開她家可愛的小兒子，反正小兒子對於派對也是一臉期待的樣子。

『呼~還好老媽支開魯夫了，趁現在快去買魯夫的禮物。』艾斯在商店中搜尋有什麼適合魯夫的禮物。

艾斯仔細的挑選要送魯夫的禮物，那個可愛的孩子不管送什麼他都很高興，艾斯在想要不要送一些可愛的衣服給魯夫，但是想想隔壁的大姊姊瑪姬似乎會送的樣子，玩偶啥的魯夫又不是女生，並不會喜歡。

挑來挑去艾斯實在不知道要送魯夫什麼，在精品店看了好久就是不知道要挑選什麼禮物才好，直到他看見一個很可愛的相框，艾斯看見那個相框馬上眼睛發亮，知道自己要買什麼東西給魯夫了。

艾斯記得魯夫總是很寶貝他們之間的合照，剛好這個相框可以把那張照片放在裡面，這下子魯夫一定會很開心，薩波早已經告訴艾斯自己要送什麼東西給魯夫，這是避免他們之間會重複送禮物給魯夫的關係才會告知對方。

「我回來啦！」艾斯大聲的宣告他進入家門的事情。

「歡迎回來，派對開始囉！」艾斯看見養母微笑的告訴這個消息。

艾斯點點頭就跟他們一起過去歡鬧，魯夫看見是自己最喜歡的兄長馬上跑過去，伸手就是想要討自家兄長送的禮物，大家一貫的默契就是等待艾斯送過禮物後才會送魯夫禮物。

艾斯自然沒有忘記這個規矩，一定會第一個親手把禮物送到魯夫手上，可以看見魯夫大大的笑容艾斯可是會非常高興，誰叫魯夫的笑容是那樣的吸引人，讓艾斯欲罷不能。

「來，我可沒有兒童節禮物喔！」艾斯把禮物給魯夫。

「YA~好棒喔！是艾斯送的禮物耶！」魯夫非常開心的拆開禮物。

「喜歡嗎？」艾斯有些擔心魯夫不喜歡禮物。

「是相框耶！媽媽妳看！艾斯送我相框耶！」魯夫看見相框非常開心。

「生日快樂，魯夫，很高興你喜歡。」艾斯聽見這句話笑笑的說。

「我最喜歡艾斯了，艾斯最好了。」魯夫收到禮物後非常興奮，他最期待的就是收到艾斯送的禮物。

「魯夫，相框可以把上次的相片放進去，要好好保存喔！」艾斯聽見養母輕聲細語的說著，並且看見魯夫非常用力的點頭說表示知道。

晚上魯夫把上次照的相片放入相框中，艾斯看見這樣的情形只是微笑，魯夫把照片和相框當成自己的寶貝一般，連睡覺都要抱著睡，艾斯看見這樣的情形苦笑，趁著魯夫熟睡的時候把相框拿起來，以免掉到地上破掉。

艾斯知道自己每年送給魯夫的東西，魯夫都會小心翼翼的收好，來到這個家庭沒有幾年，可自己疼寵魯夫的情況卻是比自己想像中嚴重，大概是因為這個弟弟這麼惹人疼的關係。

那張可愛的臉龐總是會露出大大的笑容，不管受到什麼挫折都還是會揚起微笑，這點讓艾斯不知道要說什麼，艾斯發誓過自己一定要保護好魯夫，不可以讓魯夫受到傷害，而艾斯也一直信守這個諾言。

「晚安，魯夫。」艾斯親吻魯夫的額頭。

艾斯把魯夫摟在自己的懷裡一起睡覺，魯夫像是感受到熱源一般的捱了過去，兩人跟以往一樣睡在一起，艾斯沒有看見魯夫的小臉上滿是微笑的樣子，似乎夢見什麼好夢一般，這般的幸福會一直持續下去。End


	16. 角色扮演(AL)(微H)

他有個極度寶貝的弟弟，誰都不許玷污他家的寶貝弟弟，而他死都不承認自己是個弟控，當自家弟弟有要求的時候，他一定會盡力達成，反正只要有關弟弟的事情他都會衝第一。

說到角色扮演這種事情，艾斯很喜歡幫魯夫套上角色扮演的衣服，然後讓自己為所欲為，當然魯夫從不認為這是一種變態的事情，魯夫認為艾斯會做變態的事情就是把自己拉去洗澡這件事。

為了讓魯夫去洗澡，艾斯可是用盡的方法，每次要魯夫去洗澡，艾斯總要又叫和喊、又拉的，魯夫才會去浴室洗澡，這件事對魯夫來說是很變態的事情，因此當馬可他們問魯夫說艾斯是否有做過變態的事情，魯夫才會說有。

「艾斯~我肚子餓了~」魯夫回到家後大喊。

「知道了，我馬上去煮飯。」對於自家寶貝弟弟的大食量，艾斯有時候還覺得很頭疼。

魯夫很高興可以聽見艾斯說出這句話，這樣表示說自己有食物可以吃了，每次自己想要吃什麼艾斯都會弄給自己吃，魯夫真的很開心有艾斯這樣好的兄長，不過他們現在的關係不應該是兄弟關係，應該是情人關係。

魯夫並沒有認知他們兩人是從什麼時候開始成為情人關係，只是覺得艾斯對自己很好、很好，總是會親吻自己、擁抱自己，就跟一般的兄長沒什麼兩樣，甚至非常的寵愛自己。

然而魯夫也很清楚自己和艾斯不是親生兄弟，艾斯和薩波是父母親接過來撫養的孩子，魯夫那時候很高興自己有了兄長，每次都會跟在兩位兄長的身邊當跟屁蟲，大人們看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒多說什麼。

「魯夫，去洗手，準備吃飯了。」艾斯對著正在看電視的魯夫說。

「好~」魯夫聽艾斯的話乖乖的去洗手吃飯。

自從他們長大後大人們就放心的把他們放在家裡，艾斯知道爺爺是警察一點也不想退休，所以還在警局當中工作，父母親忙碌的當空中飛人飛來飛去，有固定和他們三兄弟聯絡。

薩波考上比較好的學校搬出去住，艾斯為了就近照顧魯夫而念家裡附近的大學，但是這個家不會因為大家都分開而疏離，反而感情越來越好，這是這個家最不可思議的地方。

「好好吃~艾斯做的跟媽媽的一樣好吃。」魯夫吃的很高興。

「別光吃肉，也要吃青菜。」艾斯為了魯夫的身體健康而督促。

魯夫聽見艾斯的話當然乖乖的把青菜吃下肚子裡去，不然艾斯一定會逼自己吃好幾天的蔬菜，為了自己的生命安全著想，魯夫當然會乖乖的把青菜給吃下肚子裡面去。

吃過飯後艾斯把魯夫拖到浴室當中，魯夫死命的抵擋艾斯把自己拖入浴室當中，魯夫最討厭的一件事情就是洗澡，每當要洗澡的時候艾斯總是要傷腦筋很久，魯夫不喜歡洗澡這件事真的讓艾斯傷腦筋很久。

「魯夫，你給我乖一點！」艾斯有些動怒。

「人家不要洗澡、人家不要洗澡。」魯夫拼命的掙扎。

「不行！」艾斯把魯夫順利的拖入浴室當中。

「艾斯最討厭了了啦！！」魯夫就這樣被艾斯給扒光。

艾斯幫魯夫洗好身體後，拿出角色扮演的衣服給魯夫穿，魯夫大多不會反抗艾斯，乖乖的把那件衣服給穿在身上，艾斯幫魯夫穿好女僕裝，可愛的樣子讓人不禁食指大動。

每天晚上艾斯最喜歡幫魯夫做這件事，就是幫魯夫穿上自己精心挑選的衣服，有可能是女僕裝、旗袍、女警裝等等，這一切都是屬於艾斯這位哥哥的惡趣味，魯夫對於艾斯的惡趣味從不會反抗，反而會乖乖的穿上那些衣服。

「艾斯，裙子好短。」魯夫不適應的拉拉裙子。

「會很短嗎？我覺得不會，魯夫你穿起來很好看。」艾斯把魯夫拉到自己的懷裡。

「真的嗎？」魯夫對於兄長的話從沒有懷疑過。

「真的，相信我。」艾斯親吻魯夫的臉頰。

「嗯！」魯夫露出大大的笑容。

「那麼，我的專屬女僕，今天打算怎麼服侍我。」艾斯盤算明天是週末可以晚點起床。

「艾斯好過分。」魯夫就算很遲鈍，在艾斯的調教之下也聽的出來艾斯的意思。

艾斯親吻魯夫，手慢慢的延伸到群擺底下，撫摸魯夫的稚嫩，在艾斯的挑逗之下，魯夫的慾望也慢慢的顯現出來，艾斯不會輕易放過魯夫的，艾斯喜歡故意玩角色扮演就是這麼一回事，為了要滿足自己的慾望。

魯夫一向對於艾斯的話不會排斥，對魯夫來說艾斯說什麼就是什麼，因此才會造成魯夫對艾斯所說的角色扮演一點也不排斥，只是最後的結局都是會滾床單就是，當然魯夫也一點意見也沒有，反而跟艾斯一樣很享受這樣的關係。

他們是情人，會有擁抱對方的慾望，艾斯打從自己認清對魯夫的心意後，就有想擁抱魯夫的慾望，交往之後當然少不了有親密的動作，發生關係也是挺常見的事情，艾斯總是會想要碰魯夫，那是一種無法消除的慾望。

「魯夫，我愛你。」艾斯親吻魯夫的額頭。

「我也愛你，艾斯。」魯夫露出大大的笑容看著艾斯。

「我可愛的女僕，你今天很棒。」艾斯親吻魯夫的敏感之處。

「嘻嘻！我也想讓艾斯開心。」魯夫跨坐在艾斯身上。

「還想要再一次嗎？」艾斯看見魯夫眼裡的意圖。

「當然。」魯夫毫不猶豫的說出這句話。

魯夫身上的女僕裝早已經在剛剛發生關係的時候就已經凌亂不堪，偏偏又準備第二回合的性愛，他可愛的弟弟不管穿上什麼都那樣好看，尤其是女裝容易引起自身的慾望，讓自己很想要抱他，既然自家愛人已經主動了，艾斯就不會輕易的放過魯夫，春光旖旎的房間讓月娘羞紅了臉，他們繼續陶醉在這場關係之中。End


	17. 我的船長(ZL)索隆生日賀文

11月11日白色山茶花(Camellia)

花語：含蓄

花占卜：您是個溫柔感性的人，而且意志力堅強。您的內心藏有激情，渴望戀愛，雖然如此，但您不會採取急進的態度向對方表白，在看準目標後，您會按部就班地追求對方，然後您內心的激情慢慢誘發出來。

花箴言：結婚千萬不要急，要等到戀愛成熟的時候。

索隆知道魯夫有眾多的追求者，廚子香吉士、四皇紅髮傑克、魯夫的兩位異姓兄長艾斯和薩波、七武海的女帝蛇姬、外科醫生羅等等，偏偏魯夫對自己情有獨鍾，而這些人對於自己的敵意非常的明顯，香吉士是船上的成員更是不用說。

索隆三不五時就要接受挑戰，每次接受那些挑戰索隆都覺得不知道要怎樣說才好，香吉士每次又很愛跟自己唱反調，故意去親近魯夫，魯夫又偏偏很喜歡吃香吉士所弄的料理，讓索隆感到很頭疼。

「索隆~」魯夫看見索隆馬上撲到他的身上去。

「魯夫，不要鬧了，不是說過這樣很危險。」索隆馬上穩住腳步接好魯夫。

「嘻嘻！這樣很好玩嘛！」魯夫很喜歡跟索隆撒嬌。

「真是。」索隆對於自家船長一點也沒輒。

索隆對於自家老是像個小孩子的船長不知道要說什麼，他們從人魚島離開後進入新世界當中，當然在人魚島的時候，魯夫跟四皇之一的BIG MAM嗆聲，讓其他人驚訝不已，沒想到一個小伙子竟然敢和四皇嗆聲。

當然船上的人都已經習慣魯夫這樣的個性，早已經不管那麼多了，吉貝爾倒是被嚇的不清就是，索隆對於自家船長惹禍的個性實在是不知道要怎麼說，不過這也是魯夫的個性，自己也不好說什麼，畢竟自己曾經挑戰過七武海的鷹眼密佛格。

偶爾索隆會用副船長的身分建議某些事情，但是僅僅只有幾件事情而已，其他一律由魯夫自己決定，這樣讓人傷腦筋的船長大概在世界上數的出來，聽說四皇之一的紅髮傑克也是令人傷腦筋的船長之一，聽聞海賊王也是這樣的人。

索隆注意到前陣子魯夫生日的時候自己送的項鍊一直被魯夫戴在上身，看見魯夫把自己送的生日禮物當作寶貝非常的開心，這就表示魯夫一直以來都把自己放在第一位，索隆是屬於魯夫的大劍豪，屬於魯夫的副船長。

「索隆，等下一起去冒險？」魯夫看見可以靠近的島。

「好。」索隆點點頭答應。

「索隆最好了，我最喜歡索隆了。」魯夫露出大大的笑容。

「嗯！」索隆露出微笑看著魯夫。

索隆對魯夫的寵溺不可言喻，不管魯夫想要做什麼或是怎樣索隆都會寵著他，儘管到最後會讓人很頭痛也是一樣，打從他們開始旅行後，索隆就這樣寵著魯夫，一直、一直寵著他。

明明是個惡魔之子，心性卻像個小孩子一樣，讓索隆真的不知道要怎樣說才好，有時候可以說是把魯夫寵到天上去了，船員總是會抱怨索隆太過寵魯夫，索隆對此非常不以為意。

索隆深深的覺得只要魯夫內心有他就夠了，魯夫是個發光體，總是吸引許多人在身邊，甚至有時候連敵人都可以成為好朋友，有這樣的船長索隆多多少少有些辛苦，畢竟魯夫是個萬人迷。

「索隆，我肚子餓了。」魯夫拉拉索隆的衣服說。

「嗯！我們去吃飯吧！」索隆帶著魯夫去餐廳吃東西。

「好棒！有肉可以吃了。」魯夫很開心可以去吃東西。

「真是的。」索隆一貫的寵溺魯夫。

『劍士先生真溫柔，總是在寵著船長大人。』羅賓曾經這樣說過。

『哼！那傢伙打從認識他以來，都一直在寵魯夫。』娜美想起來以前剛見面的時候就覺得索隆很寵魯夫。

索隆認為魯夫是他的船長，專屬於他的船長，這位可愛的船長不管做什麼都有他的想法，只想要好好保護大家不受到任何的傷害，不管自己的身體是否可以承受得了那些，這是索隆最心疼的部份。

為了保護船員魯夫用盡了許多力氣，他們幫不上他的忙，只能在一旁協助魯夫，分擔一些壓力，畢竟少了這位船長他們也不會在這裡，魯夫是屬於他們的船長，他們唯一認同的船長。

當初他們得知魯夫因為艾斯的傷而痛哭的時候，他們這群人痛恨自己沒有幫上什麼忙，想盡辦法就是想要幫忙魯夫，因為他們知道他們的船長哭的很傷心，那種撕心裂肺的痛，他們這些船員多多少少都有體會過。

每個人身上多多少少都有背負一些不為人知的過去，那些過去的累積變成現在的他們，只是他們沒想到最無憂無慮的船長竟然會經歷這些痛苦的事情，那是他們不願意看見的事情，因此當知道後自然會想要幫忙自己的船長。

「我吃飽了。」魯夫開心的放下自己的刀叉。

「嗯！我去結帳。」索隆把錢給付清後又跟魯夫在街上逛了一下。

「索隆、索隆，你看~」魯夫看見新奇的玩意非常的高興。

「嗯？」索隆看見魯夫開心的樣子微笑。

「這個首飾不錯耶！索隆，你說好不好看？」魯夫把東西拿到索隆的面前。

「不錯看。」索隆發現到魯夫的眼光不錯。

魯夫聽見索隆這樣說毫不猶豫的就買下那個首飾，索隆並沒有去過問魯夫為什麼買下那個東西，時間到了之後他們回去船上，魯夫在夜晚的時候迫不及待的把東西給索隆，索隆這才明白是魯夫想要送給自己的禮物。

「索隆，生日快樂。」魯夫開心的對索隆說。

索隆親吻魯夫的臉頰表示無聲的道謝，他的船長，屬於他的專屬船長，他此生最愛的人，永遠捨不得放開手的人，他會陪伴他一生一世，只因為他是自己所認同的船長，也是約定好要永遠在一起的船長。End


	18. 西部牛仔(AL)青青點文 魯夫生日賀文

魯夫：警長

艾斯：牛仔

5月5日鈴蘭

花語：織弱

花占卜：您對自己缺乏自信，討厭自己害羞的性情，但有時又會不自覺地心跳面紅，令您煩燥不已。其實您心裏面也有大膽的衝動，只要您有堅定的信念，一定可以改變自己的形象。

花箴言：戀愛除了本身要有熱情外，也需要有自信。

在西部邊境的一個小村落中，有個很可愛的警長，那位警長雖然是令人頭痛的人物，卻很受到大家的歡迎，一位不知道從哪裡來的牛仔聽見這個消息後，就很想見見這位傳說中很可愛的警長。

西部拓荒時代中能夠讓大家稱讚的人不多，之前赫赫有名的賞金獵人哥爾．D．羅傑就一直被人稱頌到現在，近期又出現大家談論的話題，而話題離不開某位小村落當中很可愛的警長，讓艾斯特別有興趣。

「給我一杯威士忌不加冰。」艾斯對酒保說。

「好的，馬上來。」聽見有人點單，佛朗基馬上拿出珍藏的威士忌出來。

「聽說在這裡有位很可愛的警長？」艾斯突然問出這句話。

「喔~你是說我們村落的警長嗎？他的確很可愛，很受到大家歡迎。」佛朗基聽見這句話微笑的說著。

「呵呵，聽你這樣說讓我更想要見他。」艾斯突然很想要見見佛朗基口中所說的那位警長。

「你等下就可以見到他了。」佛朗基看了一下時間，發現到是魯夫要到達酒館的時間。

魯夫總是會準時的出現在酒館當中，酒館的廚師香吉士可是會在魯夫出現後做一頓大餐給他吃，誰叫魯夫總是會喊自己肚子餓，總是讓人哭笑不得，艾斯慢條斯理的吃著自己的餐點，等待魯夫的出現。

魯夫一如以往一樣吵吵鬧鬧的進入酒館當中，一來一定是大喊說自己肚子餓了，要香吉士準備警長便當給他吃，此時艾斯注意到魯夫這位可愛的小警長，發現到這孩子有散發魅力的特質，讓自己無法移開視線。

「香吉士，我肚子餓了，我要吃警長便當。」魯夫大喊對廚房裡的香吉士說。

「知道了！！」香吉士也大聲回應魯夫。

「那位就是我們這個村落的小警長。」佛朗基對艾斯說著。

「的確是挺可愛的，只是吵了點。」艾斯微笑的說著。

很快的艾斯就跟大家打成一片，自然也少不了和魯夫一起說話，艾斯這才知道魯夫到底是什麼樣的人，這位可愛的小警長為什麼會受到大家歡迎，那個熱力四射的個性當然受到大家歡迎，而且有自來熟的現象。

對自己一點排斥的感覺都沒有，似乎認為不管是什麼人都可以成為好朋友，這樣的個性讓艾斯不自覺的微笑，艾斯覺得自己要是多待幾天的話，或許會喜歡上這個可愛的傢伙。

魯夫很歡迎艾斯的到來，甚至會纏著艾斯要他說旅途中的故事，就像個小孩子一樣的纏著艾斯，艾斯並沒有因為魯夫像個孩子般的個性覺得煩躁，反而很有耐心的跟魯夫說自己在旅途上的所有見聞。

「艾斯、艾斯，聽說你旅行過很多地方，可以跟我說說嗎？」魯夫纏著艾斯要他說故事。

「好啊！你想聽什麼。」艾斯發現到自己根本不會拒絕魯夫。

「都可以，艾斯在旅途上遇到的事情一定很有趣。」魯夫一臉興奮的樣子讓人不好拒絕。

「呵呵！是呢！」艾斯緩緩的說起自己旅途上遇到的事情。

魯夫高興的聽著艾斯說的故事，有時候會忘記要去執行自己的任務，大家看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，連魯夫的手下索隆和騙人布也無奈，看見魯夫興奮的樣子就不好說什麼，只好自己去巡邏。

艾斯發現到自己在這裡待了這麼多天，沒有一絲絲想要離開的感覺，魯夫的個性讓自己有點捨不得離開他，似乎想這樣就在這裡定居下來，自己也孑然一身無牽無掛，即使定居在這裡也不需要太過擔心。

旅行到那麼多的地方，艾斯覺得哪裡都不比這裡溫暖，讓自己有種想要待下來的感覺，一點也不想要離開這裡，這個村落、這裡的警長，就是有這樣的魅力，讓自己一點也不想要離開。

「真糟糕呀！越來越不想離開了。」艾斯一邊喝酒一邊說出這句話。

「呵呵，你可以留下來啊！我看我們家的小警長挺喜歡你的。」酒館的老闆娘娜美說出這句話來。

「這可真是讓我受寵若驚，沒想到他會喜歡我。」艾斯對此感到很訝異。

「我很少看見那傢伙會纏著其他人那麼多天，要是那傢伙對你沒有好感是不會這樣做的。」娜美可是深知魯夫的個性。

艾斯思考許久之後決定留下來，當魯夫聽見艾斯要留下來的時候非常的高興，看見魯夫高興的樣子艾斯微笑，艾斯這才了解自己喜歡上魯夫這傢伙，只是魯夫對自己是否是這樣的感情，艾斯就不清楚了。

魯夫知道自己很喜歡艾斯，那是一種感覺，這種感覺讓他知道艾斯是會對他好的人，讓他喜歡纏著艾斯問東問西，看見艾斯露出苦惱的表情的時候，魯夫總是覺得自己好有成就感。

一天夜裡，魯夫喝醉酒把自己喜歡艾斯的事情告訴艾斯，艾斯聽了之後有莫大的感動，沒想到魯夫是那樣的喜歡自己，原來自己喜歡的人也喜歡自己，看來身為牛仔的自己真的要在這裡停下來，和自己心愛的人共度一生。

魯夫很高興艾斯留下來陪半自己，在這個小村落當中開始流傳著，一位可愛的小警長身邊有位帥氣的牛仔，總是可以看見他們形影不離的樣子，讓旁人看了羨慕不已，成為當地廣為人知曉的事情，讓人羨慕不已呀！End


	19. 新年(AL)艾斯生日賀文

1月1日雪花蓮(SnowDrop)

花語：純白的愛

花占卜：您個性高傲，喜歡完美無暇的事物，容易被人誤解為倔強、頑固及不容易妥協，實際上您是個吃苦耐勞、思想成熟的人。但是，您偶爾也會比較挑剔，您的高標準不是人人都可以做到的，所以應保持冷靜與克制。

花箴言：愛上這天出生的人，需像親吻雪花蓮般她。

艾斯的生日剛好碰上新年，魯夫每年最期待的日子就是新年，不僅僅是因為有紅包可以拿，另外一個原因是可以吃大餐，只要可以吃大餐就表示有肉可以吃，魯夫最喜歡餐餐都有肉。

每年新年的時候家裡總是會準備許多大餐，一定都會有魯夫喜歡吃的東西，當然艾斯也不會例外，那天剛好是艾斯的生日，當然會有慶祝生日的方式，只是大多艾斯都會讓給魯夫。

「艾斯，今年想要怎樣慶祝生日？」艾斯聽見養母問自己的意見。

「我都好，就弄魯夫喜歡吃的東西也可以。」艾斯對於怎樣慶祝生日都無所謂。

「嗯…可是是艾斯的生日耶！怎麼可以只用魯夫喜歡吃的東西呢！」養母困擾的聲音讓艾斯感到很不好意思。

「媽，沒關係啦！我都已經那麼大了，不需要慶祝生日了。」艾斯實在對養母無法招架。

「不可以，生日是很重要的日子，所以那天艾斯就請朋友來家裡玩吧！我也會用大餐給大家吃的。」艾斯知道養母已經想到兩全其美的方式。

「好，我會邀馬可、薩奇他們過來家裡玩的。」艾斯微笑的告訴自己的養母。

艾斯知道家裡的人對自己很好，儘管自己不是他們親生的孩子，但是他們對他視如己出，養母可是很注重他們三個孩子的生日，所以不管怎樣都會想辦法幫他們慶祝生日，自己也真的沒法子拒絕養母的提議。

魯夫知道新年元旦當天是艾斯的生日，艾斯可是他最喜歡的兄長，魯夫會準備艾斯的禮物，誰叫艾斯每年都會送他禮物，基於禮貌魯夫一定會回送給艾斯，魯夫知道母親對這件事很在意，自然一定會做到母親的要求。

魯夫相信母親已經準備好要舉辦艾斯的生日派對，然後煮給大家一頓好吃的大餐，魯夫很期待今年的大餐到底是什麼，母親的手藝非常的好，不管是自己的朋友還是艾斯或者薩波的朋友都很喜到家裡來作客。

「今年到底要買什麼東西送給艾斯？」魯夫站在店裡的櫥窗邊選購商品。

他在思考到底要送什麼東西給自己最喜歡的兄長，總不能送自己喜歡的東西給艾斯，這樣的話對艾斯很不好意思，之前艾斯買給自己的像框魯夫用了很久，現在換自己送東西給艾斯還真的不知道要送什麼。

魯夫看見一條鍊子感覺很不錯，搭在艾斯的身上一定很好看，看到那個心動的東西魯夫決定買下來，相信艾斯一定會喜歡自己送的禮物，魯夫馬上買了下來，開開心心的回家準備把東西拿給艾斯。

「哇！伯母真厲害，不僅僅是漂亮手藝也很不錯。」馬可看見桌上的大餐說。

「謝謝你的稱讚，艾斯，招呼一下朋友，我想魯夫等下就會回家了。」艾斯聽見養母的吩咐馬上開始做事情。

「我回來了！！」魯夫大聲的宣布自己已經回到家。

「回來就好，快去洗手準備吃飯。」魯夫聽見母親這樣對自己說。

「好的，媽媽。」魯夫當然準備吃今天的大餐。

雖然說今天是自己的生日，艾斯還是希望魯夫可以開心的吃今天的大餐，艾斯其實只想要讓魯夫開心就好，自己一點也無所謂，可是家裡的人很堅持一定要幫自己舉辦派對，艾斯只好乖乖的接受下來。

能夠和家人以及朋友過生日這是艾斯從未想過的事情，自從被魯夫的父母收養後，這些自己原本以為是夢寐以求的事情卻發生在自己的身上，艾斯很高興自己可以融入這個家。

有了這些家人和朋友，每年自己的生日真的很快樂也很幸福，儘管自己的生日是新年的第一天，卻不減艾斯對於家人的熱愛以及對朋友們的友情，更別說對魯夫的情感是那樣真摯。

「艾斯、艾斯，這是給你的禮物。」魯夫開心的把禮物送給艾斯。

「謝謝。」艾斯很高興魯夫記得自己的生日。

艾斯把魯夫給的禮物打開來看，看見是一條鍊子，似乎可以裝飾自己的衣服的樣子，看見這樣的情形艾斯微笑，然後細心的把禮物給收好，只要是魯夫送的東西他都很喜歡，誰叫魯夫是他最寵愛的弟弟。

能夠和魯夫在一起艾斯覺得很幸福，魯夫的笑容是救贖自己的陽光，來到這個家後能那麼快的融入這個家也是魯夫的功勞，儘管魯夫現在還小不懂愛情是什麼，艾斯相信等長大後自己慢慢教導魯夫，他一定會知道。

那個自己永遠都放不下的可愛弟弟，就算別人說他是弟控也無所謂，誰叫魯夫是那樣的可愛，讓自己無法放開他的手，艾斯很感謝上天讓他遇到這麼一位可愛的弟弟。

「艾斯、艾斯，你喜歡嗎？？」派對過後魯夫纏著艾斯問。

「我很喜歡，只要是你送的東西我都喜歡。」艾斯笑笑的說著。

「太好了，艾斯很喜歡我送的禮物。」魯夫很開心艾斯很喜歡自己送的禮物。

「你唷！真是。」艾斯的語氣充滿了寵溺的味道。

「嘿嘿，因為是艾斯，所以我才很高興。」魯夫給予艾斯一個大大的擁抱。

今年的生日跟以往一樣很快樂，魯夫總是這樣出人意料之外，會用不同的方式幫自己慶祝，給予自己的禮物總是心意大過實質的意義，艾斯很清楚魯夫這孩子到底是什麼樣的孩子，一位天真無邪又可愛的小男孩罷了。

他不過只是一位可愛天真無邪的孩子，讓自己想要保護他、擁有他，艾斯覺得他根本離不開魯夫，能夠和魯夫在一起真的很幸福，這樣的幸福一定可以繼續下去，這是艾斯每年的願望，也是最真實的願望，誰叫他是那樣捨不得魯夫，只有在魯夫的身邊他才是世界上最幸福的人。END


	20. 綿花糖(AL)艾斯生日賀文

1月1日雪花蓮(SnowDrop)

花語：純白的愛

花占卜：您個性高傲，喜歡完美無暇的事物，容易被人誤解為倔強、頑固及不容易妥協，實際上您是個吃苦耐勞、思想成熟的人。但是，您偶爾也會比較挑剔，您的高標準不是人人都可以做到的，所以應保持冷靜與克制。

花箴言：愛上這天出生的人，需像親吻雪花蓮般她。

綿花糖這種東西艾斯不會去吃，對他來說那是小孩子的甜點、零食，可是自家弟弟卻很愛吃綿花糖，自從住在隔壁的紅髮傑克拿了綿花糖給魯夫吃過以後，魯夫就完全愛上綿花糖。

不管是什麼樣形式的綿花糖他都很愛，甚至每次家庭烤肉的時候都會要求父母親一定要買綿花糖，艾斯記得父母親的表情總是很微妙，祖父更是氣的想要去痛揍住在隔壁的紅髮傑克。

「艾斯、艾斯，今天要去烤肉，我們和媽媽說買綿花糖好不好？」魯夫扯的兄長的衣袖開心的問著。

「嗯，我會去問老媽的。」儘管年紀還小，艾斯卻比其他孩子還要成熟。

當艾斯告訴父母親和祖父的時候，卡普根本就是跳腳起來大叫了，多拉格倒是沒有什麼意見，他本身就很寵小孩子，尤其是家裡的小兒子，母親的話也沒說什麼，點點頭答應下來。

「魯夫那小子怎麼這麼喜歡綿花糖？真是氣死老夫了。」卡普大吼大叫的說著。

「艾斯，你和薩波以及魯夫去買東西，單子上的東西記得要採購回來。」多拉格只是簡單的交代。

「好。」艾斯點點頭要父親放心。

「麻煩你們，魯夫要綿花糖就幫他買，剩下的我們這裡會準備好。」多拉格對於養子很欣賞。

艾斯點點頭和跟另外一位養子，也就是薩波一起帶著魯夫去採購，他們三個小孩子一起去採購不是什麼稀奇的事情，社區的人看見他們一起出來就知道他們的感情很好，加上父母親很放心讓他們出門，根本不需要擔心有人會把他們拐走。

魯夫牽著兩位兄長的手一起去買東西，想到等下可以買到自己喜歡吃的綿花糖就很高興，薩波看見這樣的情形拍拍魯夫的頭，自家弟弟可不是讓人省心的小東西，可是要好好注意才可以。

他們進入超市買東西，魯夫很想要掙開兩位兄長的牽制，可是他知道要是自己掙開的話，艾斯一定會狠狠的教訓自己，然後自己的綿花糖就沒有了，即使到時候自己一哭二鬧三上吊也沒用。

「先去生鮮食品那裡好了，零食區等一下再去。」艾斯看著單子上的東西後決定。

「也好。」薩波點點頭。

「那我要買很多肉！！」魯夫聽見這句話馬上開心的說。

「好，等下也會幫你買綿花糖。」薩波溫柔的笑著說。

「YA！薩波和艾斯最好了。」魯夫聽見這句話很高興。

「這小子就不能讓人省心點嗎？」艾斯揉揉魯夫的臉頰。

他們買了魯夫喜歡吃的東西後，還挑選了自己和家人喜歡吃的東西，魯夫開心的挑選自己想要吃的肉，薩波看見這樣的情形苦笑，艾斯則是適時的阻止自家老弟，以免他繼續亂挑東西。

艾斯覺得魯夫越來越不受控管，不知道從什麼時候起這傢伙開始難以管教，基於自己和魯夫比較好的關係，所以是自己在帶魯夫，偶爾薩波也會幫忙管管他，只是艾斯實在是不知道魯夫到底是什麼時候開始有這樣脫序的行為出現。

「魯夫，不可以拿太多，老爸沒有給我們很多錢，你買那麼多的話，等下綿花糖就不准買。」艾斯嚴重的警告魯夫。

「艾斯是小氣鬼。」魯夫聽見艾斯教訓自己的樣子嘟著嘴看著他。

「好了啦！魯夫，你就乖乖聽艾斯的話，不然等下沒有綿花糖可以吃喔！」薩波溫柔的摸摸魯夫的頭安撫他。

他們兩位兄長總是一個扮演黑臉一個扮演白臉，偏偏魯夫老是和扮演黑臉的艾斯很要好，薩波看見這樣的情形苦笑，魯夫就算被艾斯教訓也不會想要離開他，看樣子魯夫對艾斯可說是情有獨鍾。

其實就某些方面來說艾斯也很疼愛魯夫，而且有過度寵愛的現象，只是艾斯並不覺得自己很寵魯夫，身為旁觀者的薩波很清楚，只是他並沒有把這件事情給說出來，因為他覺得與其自己說出來，不如讓他們兩人去發現更有趣。

「真是的，就老是知道吃。」艾斯把魯夫想要的綿花糖拿下來丟到購物車中。

「YA！有綿花糖可以吃，艾斯最好了。」魯夫開心的看著艾斯。

「你這小鬼喔！」艾斯看見弟弟那樣高興也不好說什麼。

「魯夫高興就好，我們快點把東西買回家，等等整理好就要出發。」薩波微笑的告訴他們。

零食購買完畢後他們一起回家，魯夫開心的拿著自己想要吃的綿花糖，笑嘻嘻的樣子讓人不知道要說什麼，艾斯看見這樣的情形很頭痛卻也不打算要說什麼，父母親以及祖父已經在等他們了，所以還是趕快回去。

他們一家子開開心心的出去烤肉，魯夫依舊是跟在艾斯的身邊，拿著自己喜歡吃的綿花糖要艾斯幫忙烤，看見這樣的情形艾斯很無奈，卻也還是幫魯夫做這件事，怎麼說艾斯都非常的寵愛魯夫。

「艾斯、艾斯，幫我烤綿花糖。」魯夫把東西遞到艾斯的手上。

「知道了、知道了，我幫你就是。」艾斯開始動手幫魯夫烤起綿花糖來。

其他人看見這樣的情形會心一笑，知道魯夫那孩子肯定又在煩艾斯，艾斯可是很寵魯夫的，根本不需要太過擔心，誰叫魯夫可愛的樣子無人能敵，只要他說出來的要求大家都會達到，沒有人捨得拒絕魯夫。

艾斯覺得這輩子自己都無法逃離魯夫，有這麼可愛的弟弟自己可捨不得放手，只要是弟弟的要求他都會做到，誰叫魯夫是他這輩子最愛的人呢！END

作家的話

親情向的小短篇XD


	21. 姬百合(鷹紅)

姬百合，花語：榮耀

屬於劍士的榮譽，鷹眼喬拉可爾‧密佛格一直在堅持的東西，不過在這個世代中，已經沒有人在堅持這樣的東西，只有自己唯一的朋友紅髮傑克知道自己的榮譽感是因為什麼而產生的。

鷹眼和紅髮可以說是青梅竹馬，兩人的家就住在隔壁，從小一起玩到大，感情好到不行，只要是鷹眼的一切紅髮都很了解，自然知道鷹眼所堅持的榮譽是什麼東西，自然兩人在一起也不會掃了他的興致。

「嘿！你今天有打算要做什麼事嗎？」紅髮看見鷹眼從家門中出來的樣子。

「要去練習劍道。」鷹眼只是這樣回答自己的好友。

「我跟你一起去吧！看你練劍挺好玩的。」紅髮笑笑的說著。

「嗯。」鷹眼聽見紅髮說的話露出微笑。

他們兩人的生活就是這樣單純，也總是形影不離，其他好友看見這樣的情形總是說他們兩個算是雙胞胎或是連體嬰，他們聽見這些話也沒多說什麼，畢竟他們的感情的確是好到形影不離的程度。

鷹眼在劍道上是非常有榮譽感的人，紅髮知道這件事，當然每次看見鷹眼在練習劍道的樣子，紅髮總是會手癢一起下去練習，兩人總是會打的難分難捨，旁人看了覺得很不可思議。

「今天你打算去哪裡？」紅髮看著藍天問。

練習完劍術後他們會在一家飲料店當中喝飲料，飲料店的外面有供人休息的長椅，他們總是會坐在上面聊天喝飲料，當然大多都是紅髮在說話，鷹眼靜靜的聽著紅髮說的話。

他們兩人每天都會重複這樣的動作，飲料店的員工也早已看習慣，似乎不覺得非常突兀，就像是一般感情很好的朋友一樣，在那張椅子上談天說地，有說有笑的樣子。

「對了，來去瑪姬的花店一下，我有東西要送你。」紅髮想起來自己之前已經預訂好一個禮物要來送鷹眼。

「你準備了什麼東西？」紅髮的話難得勾起鷹眼的好奇心。

「你去了就知道，那東西可是很適合你的。」紅髮想起來瑪姬對自己說那種花的花語後，自己第一個想到的人就是鷹眼。

「嗯。」鷹眼聽見紅髮說的話有些不以為意。

他們兩人來到花店當中，紅髮看見瑪姬正在忙碌的樣子打招呼，鷹眼看見這樣的情形多少有些醋意，畢竟自己和紅髮總是形影不離，看見他和一位女孩子打招呼的樣子多少會不快。

不過紅髮像是沒有察覺到鷹眼的醋意一般，只顧著和瑪姬聊天，然後把對方給逗笑，然後才猛然回神想起來自己是和鷹眼一起過來的，瑪姬看見這樣的情形微笑，看樣子眼前的人忘了自己最重要的人了。

「來，傑克，這是你預定的花。」瑪姬把紅髮預訂的姬百合給他。

「喏，這是我說要送你的禮物，姬百合，花語是榮耀。」紅髮笑笑的把東西遞給鷹眼。

「謝謝。」鷹眼領悟到紅髮的意思露出少見的微笑。

「不客氣。」紅髮覺得可以看見鷹眼開心的笑容真的很好。

「呵呵，傑克，你朋友真的很適合姬百合呢！」瑪姬看見眼前的情況笑笑的說著。

「是啊！」聽見這句話紅髮更是開心不已，這表示自己沒有選錯要送給鷹眼的花。

自己的榮耀只有紅髮懂，當他送這束花給自己的時候就表示他所說的榮耀只有他可以懂，紅髮是這輩子唯一可以懂自己的人，也是這輩子自己想要共度一生的人，紅髮絕對是自己生命當中最重要的人。

自己的一切只有紅髮可以懂，在旁人眼裡自己只是一個孤僻的傢伙，可是在紅髮的眼裡自己卻是一個很重要的人，打從他們認識起就已經把對方視為很重要的人，對方的一切只有自己可以懂。END

作家的話

這本來是噗浪上OP的特企，後來等了許久好像不知道怎樣，所以先PO上來給大家看

後半部有修過，所以跟特企上的文章不一樣


	22. 螢(ZL)魯夫生日賀文

5月5日鈴蘭

花語：織弱

花占卜：您對自己缺乏自信，討厭自己害羞的性情，但有時又會不目覺地心跳面紅，令您煩燥不已。其實您心裏面也有大膽的衝動，只要您有堅定的信念，一定可以改變自己的形象。

花箴言：戀愛除了本身要有熱情外，也需要有自信。

螢火蟲這種東西在森林當中很常見，魯夫很喜歡看螢火蟲，所以每到一個島嶼上，魯夫總是會先去市集上面逛逛，然後晚上就去森林裡看看有沒有螢火蟲，索隆很清楚魯夫有這樣的習慣，所以常常會陪伴魯夫做這件事。

自從索隆和魯夫交往以來，索隆就一直陪魯夫做這件事，所有的船員都清楚這件事，他們很清楚索隆真的很寵魯夫，只要魯夫想要做什麼事情他都會答應下來，久了他們也習慣這件事。

「索隆、索隆，這裡的森林不曉得可不可以看見螢火蟲？」魯夫一臉興奮的問著索隆。

「不知道，說不定可以。」索隆看見魯夫開心的樣子說。

「嗯嗯，這裡好漂亮，一定可以看到的。」魯夫很期待晚上的到來，可以去看螢火蟲他很興奮。

「嗯，我會陪你的。」索隆一定會陪著魯夫。

索隆看見魯夫開心的樣子沒有說什麼，反正自己一定會陪魯夫做他想要做的事情，只要魯夫開心就好，看見魯夫開心的樣子自己也會很高興，索隆可是把所有的心力都放在魯夫身上，只要他好就好，即使犧牲自己的生命也無所謂。

對索隆來說除了劍術以外最重要的東西就是魯夫，只要魯夫想要做什麼他都會陪著他，就算魯夫不懂他的感情也無所謂，索隆不在乎魯夫懂不懂他的感情，只要可以陪在魯夫身邊他都無所謂。

而且可以陪伴魯夫一起冒險是很愉快的事情，就算魯夫不懂自己的感情也無妨，只要陪在魯夫身邊他就心滿意足，這些事情魯夫都不知道，只覺得索隆總是會在自己的身邊。

「索隆最好了，我最喜歡索隆了。」魯夫很開心索隆總是會陪在他身邊。

「嗯。」索隆聽見這句話只是微笑沒有多說什麼。

索隆不確定魯夫是否明白自己的感情，看見魯夫笑的那樣開心，索隆衷心的覺得魯夫還是單純一點比較好，就算明白自己的感情自己也不能獨佔他，因此索隆並沒有表示自己的感情給魯夫知道。

魯夫可以喜歡很多人，但是唯一愛的人到底是誰沒有人知道，索隆也不會刻意去探究這件事，索隆的願望很單純，他只要魯夫開心就好，其他就什麼事都沒有，因為只要魯夫開心他就會很開心。

「好棒喔！果然在這裡可以看到螢火蟲。」魯夫開心的大叫。

「安靜點，你要把它們給嚇走嗎？」索隆敲敲魯夫的腦袋。

「對不起嘛...」聽見索隆這樣說魯夫乖乖的安靜下來。

「真是…」索隆看見這樣的情形非常的無奈。

魯夫這個孩子只要遇到自己喜歡的事情就會很興奮，這點索隆很清楚，每次看見魯夫開心的樣子索隆是很開心，不過有時候對他也會感到很無奈，就像這時候一樣，不過索隆不會去要求魯夫太多。

畢竟看見心愛的人開心的樣子自己當然會很高興，魯夫這個孩子就是要開開心心的才是最重要的，索隆會想盡辦法讓魯夫開心起來，只要是他能夠做到的他都會去做。

「索隆，螢火蟲真的好好看。」魯夫一臉開心的樣子，索隆看見後只是微笑。

「嗯。」簡簡單單的回答，索隆什麼話都沒有說。

「我啊！最喜歡和索隆一起看螢火蟲了。」魯夫開心的說著。

「是嗎？」索隆聽見這句話嘴角忍不住上揚。

「索隆最好了，最寵我了。」魯夫很清楚索龍非常的寵愛自己。

「嗯。」索隆聽見後依舊只是笑笑的沒說什麼。

魯夫很清楚最疼愛他的人是誰，遇見索隆之後自己的生活有了許多的改變，索隆帶給自己的回憶比想像中的還要多，魯夫越來越依賴他，只要索隆在身邊魯夫就會特別安心，因此魯夫特別喜歡和索隆在一起。

魯夫只知道自己很喜歡、很喜歡索隆，對於愛這種感情他還不是那樣的清楚，不過魯夫相信自己會在未來的旅途上知道這種感情，或許就像是母親那樣愛著父親一樣。

魯夫看見索隆眼裡的情感，自然知道索隆對自己是怎樣的感情，只是在自己還沒釐清那樣的情感之前，魯夫不願意回答索隆，那樣的話可是會糟蹋索隆對自己的感情，魯夫相信索隆會願意等自己的釐清後跟他說。

因為這樣信任自己身邊最強大的劍豪，魯夫到時候會很有把握的告訴索隆說自己的感情，告訴他自己有多麼的喜歡他、有多麼的愛他，那時候索隆一定會很開心，魯夫始終這樣堅信。

「索隆，艾斯有跟我說過，看見螢火蟲可以許願喔！」魯夫說出一句很孩子氣的話，讓索隆不知道要說什麼。

「是嗎？那很好。」索隆對於魯夫這樣孩子氣的話一笑置之。

「索隆，我許了一個願望…」魯夫笑的沒心沒肺的樣子讓人頗為無奈。

「許下的願望最好別對人說，說出來就不會實現了。」索隆把記憶中不曉得誰跟他說過的話告訴魯夫。

「好。」魯夫笑笑的說著。

魯夫許下一個心願，總有一天要告訴索隆自己有多愛他，到時候要大聲的告訴索隆自己的感情，這樣的願望魯夫不會輕易的說出來給索隆聽，因為他知道現在還太 早，說出來這個願望就不會實現了，等到找到海賊王的寶藏的時候，魯夫一定會告訴索隆自己的感情，他們兩人最後會幸福快樂的過生活。END


	23. 身後(ZL)索隆生日賀文

11月11日白色山茶花(Camellia)

花語：含蓄

花占卜：您是個溫柔感性的人，而且意志力堅強。您的內心藏有激情，渴望戀愛，雖然如此，但您不會採取急進的態度向對方表白，在看準目標後，您會按部就班地追求對方，然後您內心的激情慢慢誘發出來。

花箴言：結婚千萬不要急，要等到戀愛成熟的時候。

萬聖節的到來，魯夫很期待萬聖節到來，索隆知道魯夫很期待萬聖節的到來，因為這天魯夫可以跟大家要東西吃，只要有東西可以吃的節日魯夫就會很高興，總是站 在魯夫的身後的索隆很清楚這件事。

魯夫根本看不出來是黑幫教父的兒子，可愛的樣子受到大家的歡迎，而在學校當中很多人都很喜歡魯夫，當萬聖節來到的時候，大家打扮成鬼怪的樣子，索隆和魯夫當然也不例外。

「魯夫，你打扮成女孩子真的好可愛~」娜美看見魯夫被打扮成女孩子的樣子大喊。

「唔…娜美的反應跟媽媽一樣。」魯夫看見女性好友的反應很無奈。

「那是因為你打扮起來真的很可愛，夫人很愛幫你這樣打扮是很正常的。」索隆怎會不知道魯夫是多麼可愛的人。

「怪不得艾斯說今天我出門要小心一點。」魯夫嘟著嘴說出這句話。

「今天的活動我會好好保護你。」索隆當然知道魯夫有多受歡迎。

學校的萬聖節活動會讓每一班自己去發揮，看看大家想要做什麼，魯夫的班上是咖啡廳，由於魯夫打扮成女孩子的樣子很受歡迎，很多男性都想要跟魯夫拍照，穿上和服的魯夫真的很可愛。

索隆看見這樣的情形很無奈，自己當然也受到許多女性的歡迎，自己根本無法出手救魯夫，不過還好是在教室當中，所以索隆也不會太過擔心，至於那些吃豆腐的人，索隆會好好記住然後給他們教訓。

自從和魯夫在一起後，索隆的佔有慾可是非常的重，是不容許任何人碰魯夫，偏偏魯夫對這種事情不是很在意，自然跟大家都會有肢體接觸，如果是魯夫的朋友的話，索隆大多都可以接受，家人當然也是，但其他不認識的人卻不可能。

「索隆、索隆，我們一起照相，然後去和艾斯他們討肉吃。」魯夫開心的和索隆說。

「好。」索隆當然會答應下來。

魯夫開心的請同班同學幫自己和索隆照相，魯夫依偎在索隆的身邊，看起來就是非常的登對，這個鏡頭秒殺很多人，大家都被他們登對的樣子給嚇到，覺得時再是一點不違和。

魯夫小鳥依人的樣子讓大家很訝異，果然只有在索隆的身邊才會看見這樣的魯夫，而且索隆順勢宣佈自己的主權，讓大家知道魯夫是自己的人，誰都不可以和自己搶，懂的人當然都很清楚，自然不會去和索隆作對。

「艾斯、艾斯，不給肉就搗蛋！」魯夫開心的打開艾斯所在的教室的大門。

「真是的，是不給糖就搗蛋，不是你說的那句話。」艾斯很無奈的說出這句話。

「艾斯好囉唆，我要肉、肉、肉啦！」魯夫開始和兄長撒嬌。

「好、好、好。」艾斯當然清楚自家弟弟的個性。

艾斯看見這樣的情形很無奈的拿出自己準備的肉給他吃，當然艾斯看見索隆在魯夫的身後很滿意，有索隆在魯夫的身邊保護他，艾斯真的很放心，索隆站在魯夫的身後讓人放心。

看見魯夫開心的樣子索隆也沒多說什麼，只要魯夫開心的話不管做什麼索隆都會去做，而且他也會好好的保護魯夫，不管發生什麼事情他都會保護好魯夫，要是沒有保護好魯夫的話，魯夫的家人肯定會殺了他。

「吃飽了，好好吃~」魯夫把所有的肉都吃完。

「吃飽就好。」艾斯摸摸弟弟的頭。

「還是艾斯最好了。」魯夫開心的說著。

「是、是、是！」艾斯笑笑的回應。

魯夫開心的離開艾斯的教室，索隆看見這樣的情形很無奈，當然也不說什麼，艾斯看見他們挽著對方的手一起離開的樣子微笑，看樣子自家弟弟找到自己喜歡的人，雖然自己對索隆不甚滿意，卻還可以接受。

索隆看見自家戀人依偎自己的樣子微笑，他們這樣的動作讓看見他們的每個人都被秒殺，魯夫可愛的樣子真的可以秒殺許多人，甜蜜的樣子羨煞許多人，索隆真的很愛魯夫。

這份愛讓他們可以繼續在一起，打從索隆被魯夫撿回去後，索隆一直很感激魯夫，後來在慢慢相處之後索隆發現到自己愛上魯夫，好不容易追到魯夫後，索隆才知道原來魯夫也很喜歡自己。

「索隆，以後會一直跟我在一起嗎？」魯夫突然問出這句話。

「當然會跟你在一起，怎麼這樣問？」索隆不解魯夫為什麼會問出這句話。

「因為爸爸好像打算讓我當首領。」魯夫想起來前幾天自己聽見父母親說的話。

「我會一直在你身邊，會一直待在你的身後。」索隆說出自己的承諾。

「嗯，我知道、我知道。」魯夫把臉埋在索隆的懷裡努力的說服自己，他很害怕索隆離開自己。

「別擔心，我會永遠待在你的身邊。」索隆摸摸魯夫的頭安慰他，要他不要去想太多。

索隆就是魯夫的侍衛，穿著西裝的索隆就是穿著和服打扮成公主的魯夫的侍衛，永遠的侍衛，絕對不會背叛的侍衛，會永遠站在魯夫的身後，讓他可以安心，自己會永遠的守護魯夫。

一直以來魯夫都相信索隆會守護自己，會一直站在自己的身後，絕對不會輕易的離開自己，即使自己成為黑幫的首領，索隆還是會一直待在自己的身邊，站在自己的 身後，不需要太過擔心，誰叫自己戀人是自己的侍衛，永遠的侍衛。END


	24. 弟控的終極養成(AL)

因為新年要到了的關係，薩波幫著養母一起整理家裡，發現到一見艾斯有趣的事情，養母好像告訴過自己這件事情，艾斯那個動作讓養父母非常的傷腦筋，很想要打 昏艾斯。

那一年魯夫五歲，社區有個認識的小女孩娜美邀請他去他們家住一天，養父母很開心自家兒子交到一位好朋友，所以讓魯夫過去娜美家玩，甚至在他們家過夜，艾斯知道這件事情後開始在家裡大鬧。

還在念幼稚園的魯夫第一次到朋友家過夜，放學回來的艾斯直奔魯夫房間、廁所、爸媽的房間都找不到人，覺得很奇怪，平常魯夫總是會待在家裡等自己回家跟自己一起玩。

『老媽，魯夫呢？我找不到魯夫。』艾斯質問自己的養母，只因為他找不到自己最愛的魯夫。

『魯夫今天要在朋友家睡覺，是隔壁的鄰居娜美家。』養母笑笑的跟艾斯說這件事。

『為什麼魯夫要在朋友家睡覺！！魯夫好可憐老媽把他趕走了！！』艾斯開始無理取鬧。

『我沒有趕魯夫走，他想在朋友家玩。』養母一臉無奈的看著艾斯。

『我陪魯夫玩啊我是他哥哥耶！我陪他玩，我們去接魯夫啦！！！去接他去接他去接他…』艾斯無限循環的說著。

『不行，艾斯你有時候也會去跟朋友玩，魯夫也想跟他的朋友玩，你是哥哥要大方一點阿，不然會被底迪討厭喔！』養母拿出殺手鐧要艾斯安靜下來。

聽見這句話艾斯乖乖的安靜下來，但是沒過多久又開始跟養母盧，沒見到魯夫就是不死心，養母看見這樣的情形很無奈，實在是不知道要說什麼，沒想到自家養子竟然會這樣執著。

『為什麼是明天啦，他被欺負怎麼辦？娜美那個小女娃很會欺負魯夫。』艾斯就是希望魯夫可以回到家裡來。

『魯夫不會被欺負，他是去娜美家玩，你也認識娜美，娜美的母親和姐姐人很好喔！不用擔心，薩波很快就會來我們家了。』養母用自己的耐心在安撫艾斯。

『我不要薩波，我要魯夫、我要我的魯夫…』艾斯死活就是不要離開魯夫。

看見這樣的情形養母進入廚房煮飯，養父和祖父已經快要回到家了，所以養母一定要去煮飯，自然就放著八歲的艾斯在客廳裡大鬧，任由他大叫要魯夫回家，不知道的人還以為他們家發生什麼事情。

一段時間過去後，養母做好晚餐，發現艾斯不在客廳當中，想要看看是發生什麼事情，發現艾斯坐在玄關前面等著魯夫回家，養母看見這樣的情形很無奈，艾斯對魯夫這樣執著不知道要說什麼。

『艾斯你為什麼坐在那邊？』養母看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼。

『我要在這裡等魯夫回家，他等一下就會回家了。』艾斯堅信魯夫一定會回到家裡來。

『魯夫明天才會回家，你今天先吃完飯、洗澡、睡覺，明天睡醒我們一起去接魯夫。』養母看見這樣的情況把艾斯拖到客廳裡去。

『為什麼！！為什麼不是今天？為什麼、為什麼、為什麼……』艾斯不斷的循環著。

艾斯鬧到直到多拉格和卡普回來，卡普聽見媳婦說的話後直接痛揍艾斯一拳，要他好好的安靜下來不要吵，多拉格看見這樣的情形頗為無奈，當然也幫忙一起安撫艾斯。

他們都知道艾斯很喜歡魯夫，對魯夫的佔有慾真的很重，每次只要魯夫離開艾斯的身邊，艾斯都會表現出這樣的情況，由於這樣的情形很好笑，家裡有時候會故意把這個樣子的艾斯給錄下來。

隔天凌晨養母因為生理需求的關係起來上廁所，看見艾斯穿的整整齊齊坐在門口準備要家裡的人帶他去接魯夫，看見這樣的情形養母更是無奈，實在是不知道要說什麼。

『艾斯…你在幹麻…』養母很無奈的說出這句話。

『老媽，我們一起去接魯夫回來。』艾斯興奮的蹦蹦跳跳。

『給我去睡覺去！！』脾氣很好的養母難得大吼，然後把艾斯拖到房間去睡覺。

薩波想起這件事後微笑，看樣子艾斯真的很喜歡魯夫，而且已經有弟控的現象，那個樣子的艾斯根本就是終極弟控的養成，不過艾斯的盧功真的很讓人受不了，薩波總是體會到養父母的無奈。

「老媽，我回來啦！」艾斯牽著魯夫的手踏入家門。

「媽媽，我們回來了。」魯夫很有活力的聲音傳入家裡面。

「你們兩個回來啦！快點幫忙打掃吧！」薩波聽見養母告訴他們兩人。

「好！馬上來！」魯夫馬上把自己收拾好開始幫忙。

「艾斯，你看看我發現什麼了？」薩波揮揮自己手上的東西，露出神祕的笑容看著艾斯。

「不會吧！老媽，為什麼那片光碟為什麼會留著？」艾斯看見薩波手上的東西馬上知道那是什麼東西。

「啊！你爸說你的樣子很好笑，就留下囉！」養母微笑的說出這句話。

「為什麼老爸不銷毀？而且那天為什麼老爸會打開監視器，還把聲音都錄下來！」艾斯抱頭懊悔，想要銷毀那片光碟。

「嘿嘿！我要拿去給魯夫看。」薩波奸笑的說出這句話。

「薩波！」艾斯想要阻止自己的兄弟，偏偏根本阻止不了薩波。

養母看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，看樣子孩子們又要鬧好一會才會乖乖的幫忙打掃，自己現在還是去做飯好了，反正家裡也不是那樣的髒亂，只要稍微收拾一下就好。

等孩子們打鬧完畢之後在和他們一起收拾家裡，至於孩子們會打鬧到什麼程度，那就不是自己可以管的事情了，他們三兄弟自己去折騰，看見他們三兄弟的感情很好，做為父母的他們真的深感驕傲。END


	25. 新年聚會(AL)

1月1日雪花蓮(SnowDrop)

花語：純白的愛

花占卜：您個性高傲，喜歡完美無暇的事物，容易被人誤解為倔強、頑固及不容易妥協，實際上您是個吃苦耐勞、思想成熟的人。但是，您偶爾也會比較挑剔，您的 高標準不是人人都可以做到的，所以應保持冷靜與克制。

花箴言：愛上這天出生的人，需像親吻雪花蓮般她。

一月一日是人家俗稱的新年，也是艾斯的生日，所以這天艾斯知道自家養父母會幫自己辦生日派對，順便連家裡的新年聚會也一起辦一辦，反正不管是哪個名義都少不了自家弟弟最愛的大餐。

艾斯非常的寵愛和自己一點血緣關係都沒有的弟弟魯夫，這點是連他們家另外一位養子薩波都覺得不可思議，雖然薩波也很寵愛魯夫，但是沒有艾斯那樣誇張，艾斯對魯夫可以說是疼寵到一個極點了。

「艾斯，明天就是新年了，也是你的生日，你想要做什麼？」艾斯聽見養母溫柔的問著自己。

「嗯…這次不邀請大家了，就…家人一起的新年聚會。」艾斯覺得每年都邀請朋友很麻煩。

「好啊！那就和往年一樣，早上先出門走走，晚上再來慶祝艾斯的生日。」艾斯看見養母的笑容是那樣的燦爛。

「我沒有意見。」艾斯知道新年一定要走春，早上出門肯定是去祖父、養父母的朋友家拜訪。

每年過新年都差不多，只是差自己的生日剛好也是新年當天，自然晚上就會和家人以及朋友們一起慶祝，今年艾斯只想要和家人們一起慶祝就好，每年看魯夫大吃特吃他就很滿足了。

艾斯喜歡魯夫已經不是什麼秘密，魯夫的父母也是艾斯的養父母都很清楚，不過他們並不打算干預兩個小鬼的感情事，連他們的祖父卡普也很懶的管那麼多，只要兩個小鬼過的很好他就沒意見。

薩波樂於看他們兩人的發展，魯夫可愛的樣子大家都很清楚，這也是為什麼艾斯會特別保護魯夫，薩波的話更不用說了，要是讓自家弟弟出事，家裡的人肯定會找人算帳。

「穿好了沒？我們要出門囉！」魯夫一邊打呵欠一邊聽著母親再叮嚀他們三個。

「好了，媽媽…我們要去哪裡？」魯夫還是一付很想要睡覺的樣子。

「去鄉下的爺爺家，應該說是爺爺的朋友家。」魯夫任由自家母親揉捏自己的臉。

「是達坦那邊嗎？」魯夫記得住在鄉下又認識的人只有達坦一家人而已。

「呵呵！到時候你就知道了，先上車吧！」魯夫聽著母親的話乖乖上車坐好。

「艾斯、薩波，快來！」已經醒來的魯夫開始催促自家兩位兄長。

艾斯和薩波也上車坐好，多拉格開車帶他們來到鄉下地方，拜訪自家父親的一位老朋友，這次聚會的地點也選在這裡，艾斯對於地點沒有太大的意見，只要可以和家人一起過年、過生日，在哪裡他都無所謂。

當他們來到鄉下的時候才發現到原來要去的地方是他們祖父的同事的家，似乎是有事情要拜託多拉格的關係才會要他帶他們過來，第一次來到新奇的地方魯夫一定會去逛逛，這時候艾斯和薩波一定會跟在魯夫的身邊。

看見孩子們聚在一起去探險，多拉格和妻子也沒多說什麼，只是逕自去忙自己的事情去，反正鄉下地方就這麼大，他們根本不擔心三個孩子會走失，除了最小的兒子魯夫之外，艾斯和薩波根本不需要他們擔心。

「哇！這裡真漂亮！艾斯、薩波，你們快點來看！」魯夫站在某一個地方大叫。

「知道了、知道了。」艾斯看見這樣的情形馬上過去。

「呵呵！」薩波看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

玩的很過癮的他們走回到今天要住的地方，艾斯牽著魯夫的手不放開，薩波看見這樣的情形苦笑，有時候他還真不能了解艾斯對魯夫到底是什麼樣的感情，不過卻可以看的出來他們的感情真的很好。

多拉格和妻子看見他們三個回來的樣子沒有多說什麼，艾斯看見養母臉上掛著笑容，似乎是很高興他們三個的感情是那樣好，根本不需要她這個母親替他們擔心，因為寶貝兒子們都已經大了。

等到他們探險回來已經是晚上了，艾斯牽著魯夫的手一起回家，多拉格和妻子看見這樣的情形微笑，薩波知道養父母很清楚艾斯和魯夫的事情，所以自然不會多說什麼。

「回來啦！聚會開始囉！」艾斯聽見養母笑笑的聲音微笑。

「好。」艾斯知道養母的意思。

「啊！對了，今天是艾斯的生日。」聽見母親說的話魯夫才想起來今天是艾斯的生日。

「魯夫，你準備什麼東西給艾斯？」薩波看見小弟匆忙進入房間翻東西的樣子問。

魯夫沒有說話只是衝進去房間找東西，薩波和艾斯看見這樣的情形苦笑，養父母看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，只是和祖父的同事說話，直到魯夫出來後才打破這樣的寧靜氣氛。

因為今天是新年第一天外也是艾斯的生日，這場聚會特別有意義，魯夫開心的把自己的禮物拿出來送給艾斯，對他來說艾斯是很重要的人，這樣重要的人他才不會讓給其他人。

這點艾斯也很清楚，但是對於魯夫這樣的佔有慾他沒有特別說什麼，畢竟是自己最愛的人，他可是很享受魯夫這樣佔有自己的情形，魯夫宣示主權的樣子真的很可愛，讓艾斯很喜歡。

「艾斯、艾斯，新年快樂！生日快樂！」魯夫開心的把自己的禮物拿給艾斯。

「謝謝。」艾斯收下自己最寶貝弟弟的禮物微笑。

「這是今年的禮物，新年快樂！生日快樂！」薩波把自己準備好的禮物拿給艾斯。

「謝啦！兄弟！」艾斯覺得自己能夠收到兄弟們的禮物很開心。

當然艾斯也如願收到養父母以及祖父給的禮物，祖父的朋友鶴看見他們這樣微笑，也順手送上自己的祝福，可以得到長輩的祝福艾斯很感謝，很乖巧的和這位敬重的長輩道謝。

鶴看見艾斯這樣有禮貌當然很開心，她沒想到卡普的孫子竟然會這樣有禮貌，看樣子多拉格夫妻教的很好，她可以從這三個孩子的言行舉止看起來知道多拉格夫妻把孩子教導的很好。

魯夫雖然看起來是很活潑的人，但是對長輩還是很有禮貌，在自己的父母親身邊也是乖乖的，這樣活潑好動的孩子竟然可以這樣有禮貌，讓鶴非常的意外，果然多拉格夫妻教的很好。

「艾斯，生日快樂、新年快樂。」艾斯看見養母把禮物拿給自己。

「媽，謝謝。」艾斯很高興可以收到養母的禮物。

「艾斯，這給你，魯夫就交給你照顧了。」多拉格把禮物拿給艾斯後說出這句話。

「是！」艾斯聽見父親說的話馬上點頭。

艾斯會好好的照顧魯夫，這樣可愛的孩子是自己最愛的戀人，他一定會好好的照顧他，絕對不會辜負自家養父母的期望，而且只要魯夫開心艾斯就覺得自己真的很幸福。

薩波看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，養父母開明的態度讓他有些不能理解，不過看見魯夫開心的樣子他大概知道為什麼養父母沒有反對，或許就是因為希望自己最寶貝的兒子可以開心，自然就採取開放的態度。

魯夫開心的抱著艾斯，今天是艾斯的生日，他很高興艾斯可以出生在這世界上，和自己相遇然後在一起，現在不管發生什麼事情他們都會一起克服，而且絕不會放開對方的手，誰叫自己是那樣的愛他呢！

艾斯覺得自己最好的新年禮物、生日禮物就是魯夫，自己最寶貝的小弟，也是自己這輩子一點也不想放開手的人，是自己最愛的人，今年的新年和生日讓艾斯覺得很幸福，和以前一樣那樣的幸福。END


	26. 我的弟弟(AL)魯夫生日賀文

5月5日鈴蘭

花語：織弱

花占卜：您對自己缺乏自信，討厭自己害羞的性情，但有時又會不目覺地心跳面紅，令您煩燥不已。其實您心裏面也有大膽的衝動，只要您有堅定的信念，一定可以改變自己的形象。

花箴言：戀愛除了本身要有熱情外，也需要有自信。

艾斯有個很重要的寶貝弟弟，這個寶貝弟弟魯夫是個很可愛的孩子，從小到大是艾斯最喜歡的人，也是他最寶貝的家人，有他在沒有人可以欺負魯夫，誰也別想欺負他的寶貝弟弟。

打從母親懷孕起艾斯就跟在身邊，等到魯夫出生之後也學著開始慢慢照顧他，家裡的人看見這樣的情形知道艾斯會是個好兄長，加上他又是個細心的孩子，父母親很放心把魯夫交給他照顧。

『艾斯這麼喜歡弟弟？』小小年紀的艾斯被母親抱在懷裡，一起看著搖籃裡的魯夫。

『喜歡，是弟弟。』三歲的艾斯真的很喜歡魯夫。

『那艾斯要好好照顧魯夫喔！』在這個似懂非懂的年紀艾斯把母親說的話記的很清楚。

『好！會照顧弟弟。』艾斯很用力的答應自己的母親。

躺在床上緩緩甦醒的艾斯想起很久以前自己和母親的對話，看見身旁的人睡的很安穩的樣子微笑，他們的母親在魯夫小學三年級的時候過世，那時候本來就很沉默寡言的父親更不愛說話，常常會忙自己的事情而忘了他們的存在。

祖父卡普看見這樣的情形雖然想要接手他們兩人，但礙於他的工作也沒辦法照顧好他們，自然就沒有刻意做這樣的事情，讓他們繼續和多拉格一起生活，即使如此艾斯也會遵守自己和母親說過的話，照顧好魯夫。

畢竟艾斯知道父母親的感情很好，要不是母親生重病過世，父親也不會這樣沉默寡言，不擅於表達情感的父親還是會關心他們兄弟，用他自己的方式去關心他們兩人。

「爸，今天是魯夫的生日，我們會晚點回家。」要出門前艾斯總是會告訴多拉格他們去了哪裡，即使他們兩人已經不小也是一樣。

「好，不要太晚回來。」每年兩兄弟生日多拉格總是會把禮物放在顯眼的桌子上，今年也不例外。

「老爸，再見！」魯夫開心的拿著禮物和艾斯一起出門。

「嗯！」看見兩兄弟平安活潑的長大，多拉格很欣慰。

魯夫開心的拿著禮物和艾斯一起出門，在特定的日子他們會先去祭拜母親然後才一起去找朋友玩，今天是魯夫的生日，他們慣例去祭拜已經過世的母親，告訴她說他們很好。

艾斯知道打從母親懷上弟弟魯夫之後，他就跟著母親的身邊，天天盼望著弟弟快點出生，卡普和多拉格看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼才好，卻也很高興艾斯這麼喜歡即將出生的孩子。

母親過世後艾斯撐起這個家，幫忙多拉格照顧魯夫，有時候會督促自家父親，他只是想要維持他們家最重要的人還在的感覺，畢竟他知道魯夫因為母親過世後有多麼的傷心難過。

「媽媽，我今年有乖乖的，艾斯很照顧我，爸爸和爺爺都很好，我很想妳」魯夫把自己想要說的話告訴天上的母親。

「老媽，老爸一切都好，我有照顧好魯夫，不需要太過擔心，還有，我們很想妳。」艾斯真心的覺得魯夫的個性根本就是遺傳自家母親。

祭拜過後艾斯帶著魯夫去找他那群朋友慶祝他的生日，自己則是先去別的地方買東西，有魯夫那群朋友在自己根本不需要太過擔心他，艾斯知道魯夫不會喜歡自己管他管的很嚴。

魯夫生日這天是兒童節，以前他們還小的時候魯夫的生日和兒童節會一起過，那時候他總是會拿到兩個禮物，後來等到母親過世之後就再也沒有這個習慣，艾斯知道母親過世的那年魯夫還有拿到兒童節禮物。

自從母親過世之後，魯夫死活都不肯繼續過兒童節，明明可以拿到十二歲的禮物，卻硬生生的放棄，哭著說不是母親準備的兒童節禮物都沒有意義，家裡的兩位大人說不過他也就不再幫他準備兒童節禮物。

「艾斯、艾斯，我的禮物呢？」魯夫一定會和自己的兄長來討禮物。

「好、好、好，來！今年的禮物。」艾斯把自己準備好的禮物拿給魯夫。

「艾斯已經好久都沒有跟我開玩笑的說，我可沒有兒童節禮物這句話。」魯夫突然說出這句話讓艾斯嚇到。

「你不是說不是老媽準備的兒童節禮物都沒有意義嗎？」艾斯寵溺的摸摸魯夫的頭，然後緩緩的說著。

「媽媽會在兒童節的時候準備好吃的東西給我吃，說是今天是兒童節也是我的生日，兒童節一定要和艾斯一起過。」魯夫突然很懷念母親還在的日子。

「不要哭，今天是你的生日，是對我來說很重要的日子，你可是我期待已久的弟弟。」艾斯知道魯夫的心思，只是抱抱他、安慰他。

「艾斯…」魯夫靠在艾斯的懷裡不知道要說什麼。

「嗯，我在。」艾斯是個會讓自己弟弟靠的男人。

艾斯過的最後一個兒童節剛好是他們母親去世的那一年，儘管如此艾斯也沒有多說什麼，只要魯夫可以平平安安又健康的長大，對他來說這樣就足夠，誰叫魯夫是自己的寶貝弟弟。

只要可以看見魯夫開開心心，艾斯覺得這樣就夠了，只是他沒想到自己不再過兒童節之後，魯夫也跟著自己不一起過，似乎是沒有和自己一起慶祝以及沒有母親幫他們慶祝覺得很失落。

魯夫很高興自己有個這樣好的兄長，艾斯總是很疼愛他、很寵他，溺愛他不知道到什麼程度，在艾斯的身邊他感到很幸福，我的弟弟魯夫是個可愛又活潑的孩子，艾斯會一輩子竭盡自己所能的來寵愛他，只要他開心的笑著，他就覺得很幸福，誰叫他是他最寶貝的弟弟呢！END


	27. 順腿流下(ZL)索隆生日賀文

11月11日白色山茶花(Camellia)

花語：含蓄

花占卜：您是個溫柔感性的人，而且意志力堅強。您的內心藏有激情，渴望戀愛，雖然如此，但您不會採取急進的態度向對方表白，在看準目標後，您會按部就班地追求對方，然後您內心的激情慢慢誘發出來。

花箴言：結婚千萬不要急，要等到戀愛成熟的時候。

索隆很喜歡在發生關係後看見魯夫的雙腿上留下白色的體液，因此每次發生關係後總是會在浴室當中欣賞這樣的畫面，單純的魯夫從沒有想那麼多，這點索隆很清楚。

每次發生關係總是半推半就的，即使經過這麼多次的性愛關係魯夫還是不太了解那麼多，只是覺得這樣的關係很舒服，索隆總是會帶給自己很舒服的感覺，其他的就沒有想那麼多。

「魯夫，怎麼了？」索隆把魯夫壓在身下看著他。

「索隆……好難過……」魯夫覺得自己的身體好熱。

「別急，每次不是都是這樣嗎？」索隆一邊親吻魯夫的脖子一邊笑著說。

「嗯……好舒服……」魯夫當然懂索隆的意思。

每次性愛的時候索隆很喜歡慢慢的做前戲，讓魯夫有興奮的感覺，這樣的性愛關係已經維持很久，他們總是會找出時間來做這件事，不管在哪裡只要索隆逮到機會就會做這件事。

絕對會好好的擴張之後索隆才會進入魯夫的體內，這時候的魯夫早已經受不了索隆給予自己的感覺，身體會產生很熱的感覺，不滿足的希望對方可以快點滿足自己，這點索隆很清楚。

「索隆……」魯夫感受到對方進入自己的體內。

「舒服嗎？」索隆看見魯夫滿足的表情微笑的問。

「嗯。」魯夫用力的點頭。

「那我開始動了。」索隆開始抽動起來。

因為索隆的動作魯夫開始呻吟起來，自己忍不住想要撫摸另一個器官，想要得到雙重刺激，這樣的雙重刺激會讓他很快就進入他想要的境界，當然這點索隆也很清楚。

索隆不會阻止魯夫去做這件事，這樣很快就會讓自己達到高潮，情潮一波、一波的過去，他們終究不想要停止這樣的關係，這是多麼令人興奮的一件事情，他們自然不會停止。

等到他們兩人雙雙達到高潮之後，魯夫已經累壞快要想要睡下去，看見這樣的情形索隆一定會要他先去洗澡，當魯夫站起來的時候，剛剛釋放在他體內的體液就這樣順著他的腿而留下來，那是多麼美好的畫面。

「好累……」魯夫趴在索隆的胸口上喘氣。

「先洗澡。」索隆開始幫魯夫洗澡。

「索隆，剛剛好舒服。」魯夫努力的蹭索隆。

「你要是繼續下去，我可不保證我會忍住。」索隆對此感到很無奈。

「唔……」魯夫知道索隆的意思。

「乖。」看見魯夫安份下來後，索隆開始幫他洗澡。

魯夫喜歡讓索隆幫自己洗澡，儘管剛剛的體液讓自己感覺黏答答，但是魯夫卻沒有任何的感覺，他喜歡和索隆做這件事，因為不管怎樣都會覺得很舒服，他喜歡這樣舒服的感覺。

沾到床的魯夫馬上睡著，看見這樣的情形索隆微笑，看樣子剛剛的性愛消耗她太多的體力，明天肯定又會要和自己說要吃大餐，這下子自己肯定要準備好吃的大餐給他吃。

在魯夫身邊多年的索隆當然知道他的心思，第二天吩咐其他人準備很多好吃的餐點給他吃，看見有豐盛的早餐魯夫當然很高興，看見這樣的情形索隆微笑沒有多說什麼。

「早餐！有肉！」魯夫醒來看見豐盛的早餐很開心。

「吃吧！」索隆笑笑的看著這樣的情形。

魯夫開始大快朵頤，索隆吃完自己的早餐之後只是看著對方狼吞虎嚥的樣子，其他的話都沒有多說什麼，索隆絕對不會打擾魯夫吃東西，畢竟魯夫不喜歡人家打擾自己吃飯。

因此索隆吃完之後就不會去說什麼，也不會打擾魯夫吃飯，等到魯夫吃完之後他們兩人才會聊天，或是做一些其他的事情，畢竟對魯夫來說吃飯是最大的事情，有什麼緊急的事情也要等到吃完飯後再來處理。

這點跟在魯夫身邊多年的索隆很清楚，了解他的習慣自然知道要怎樣去對付他，也知道要用什麼方式來安撫他，所以只要別人安撫不了魯夫的時候就一定會請索隆出馬。

「魯夫，怎麼了？」索隆看見魯夫爬到自己的身上來。

「我想和索隆做舒服的事情。」魯夫跨坐在索隆的身上，故意偷偷的用自己的下身磨蹭對方。

「什麼舒服的事情？昨天晚上那樣？」索隆當然知道魯夫的意思，因為自己現在也很想要魯夫。

「索隆明明就知道……」魯夫低頭親吻索隆，有點怨對方明知道還要故意挑起自己的胃口。

索隆馬上拿回自己的主控權，回應魯夫給自己的吻，穿著大襯衫的魯夫下身沒有穿，索隆當然可以好好的撫摸魯夫的身體，慢慢的挑起對方的慾望，既然對方想要做自己當然會繼續下去。

魯夫今天不知道為什麼很想要索隆，似乎是因為好幾天沒有看到他在自己的身邊才會有這樣的感覺，他相信對方也是這樣，不然昨晚不會這樣對待他，而且難得自己主動索隆才不會輕易的放過自己。END


	28. 兄弟(ASL)薩波生日賀文

3月20日紫色鬱金香(Tulip)

花語：永恆的愛

花占卜：您擁有美麗的氣質，喜歡追求愛情，積極維護兩個人的世界。您為了得到永恆的愛情，會不斷地尋心目中的理想情人，一次又一次地戀愛，只要您提高自己的智慧，真愛就在不遠處。

花箴言：其實，永恆的愛就在您對某個心儀的對像示愛時產生。

魯夫上面有兩個兄弟，兩位兄長都是自家父母親收養來的孩子，艾斯和薩波是多拉格和妻子一起收養的孩子，艾斯的父親是魯夫的母親的兄長，因此艾斯的父母親過世後就被多拉格夫妻收養，薩波則是多拉格撿到的孩子。

卡普對於自己多了兩位孫子沒有太大的意見，魯夫很開心自己可以多了兩位兄長，相處過後艾斯和薩波真的很疼愛他，多拉格夫妻看見這樣的情形微笑，只要三個孩子相處很好的樣子就不需要太過擔心。

「薩波，還適應嗎？」薩波聽見養母笑笑的問著自己。

「嗯。」薩波看見養母微笑的樣子只是點頭回答。

「適應就好，我很擔心你和艾斯、魯夫相處不好呢！」薩波可以懂養母所說的話。

「艾斯和魯夫對我很好，媽媽妳不用擔心。」薩波真的很喜歡這個家的人。

薩波在原本的家庭過的不是很好，被多拉格撿到收養之後，發現在這個家有和自己同樣大的孩子，以及一位年紀小的孩子，艾斯對自己真的很好，魯夫很喜歡跟在自己的身邊。

能夠和他們兩人成為兄弟，薩波覺得老天對於自己真的很好，很高興可以和他們成為兄弟，自己和艾斯也很疼愛魯夫，魯夫這位可愛的弟弟深得他們兩位兄弟的疼愛。

「薩波，快來玩！」魯夫在院子當中催促薩波。

「好。」聽見魯夫的催促薩波馬上過去找他們。

魯夫看見母親笑著看他們玩在一起，似乎對於他們三個人的感情很好的樣子很放心，薩波知道艾斯是比自己還要來的早到這個家，所以和魯夫的感情真的很好，自己可以融入他們真的很不可思議。

艾斯對於薩波的到來沒有多說什麼，魯夫真的很開心自己又多一個兄長，很容易和人打成一片的魯夫馬上就和薩波好在一起，有時候會讓艾斯吃醋，可是看見魯夫開心的笑容他又不好多說什麼。

薩波的個性真的很好，自然很容易和艾斯、魯夫玩在一起，這樣可愛的弟弟他們兩人一定會守護好，同時薩波知道如果不是自己來到這個家，自己肯定會成為一個問題人物。

「今天不是薩波的生日嗎？媽媽不知道會準備什麼大餐？」魯夫很期待可以吃到大餐。

「不知道，老媽應該會準備很多好吃的東西。」艾斯很清楚養母一定會準備很多好吃的東西。

「不用這樣大費周章吧……」薩波聽見他們說的話有些不好意思，如果不是他們提起自己真的忘記今天是自己的生日。

這時候薩波才想到為什麼一早養母就在廚房裡面忙東忙西，由於自己沒有注意到日期，所以根本就是忘了今天是自己的生日，來到這個家已經兩年的時間，他們三個的生日養母總是會細心準備，往往讓薩波有些不好意思。

艾斯和魯夫早已經注意到今天母親在廚房裡面忙碌，似乎是因為薩波的生日的關係，想到有大餐可以吃魯夫很開心，艾斯看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼，只是不知道薩波會說什麼。

因為薩波是他們家最後才來到的孩子，不知道會不會覺得很奇怪或是怎樣，他們都想要給他溫暖，畢竟聽說薩波原本的家庭對他真的很不好，所以艾斯和魯夫會希望他打開心扉的原因。

「今天是薩波的生日，所以有大餐可以吃。」魯夫知道母親很喜歡幫他們慶祝生日。

「媽媽，謝謝。」薩波有些不好意思的看著養母。

「不要不好意思，薩波可是我們家的孩子。」薩波覺得養母的擁抱真的很溫暖，讓人感到很幸福。

「嗯。」薩波有種想要哭的衝動。

薩波覺得自己可以和艾斯以及魯夫成為兄弟是一件很幸福的事情，卡普和多拉格對自己真的很好，更不用說這個家的女主人帶給自己的溫暖，這是他從未感受到的溫暖。

他從未想過自己可以得到這樣的幸福，這個家帶給自己的溫暖讓薩波感動到不知道要說什麼才好，生日的時候可以吃到大餐，收到養父母給予自己的禮物，艾斯和魯夫也會送自己禮物。

才僅僅只有兩年的時間自己就有這樣的感覺，薩波真的很高興自己可以來到這個家，有艾斯和魯夫這兩位兄弟自己真的很幸福，他們很願意和自己一起玩耍、一起做一些事情。

「薩波，生日快樂，禮物給你！」魯夫開心的把自己的禮物送給薩波。

「謝謝。」薩波摸摸魯夫的頭。

「嘿！兄弟，生日快樂，這是我給你的禮物。」艾斯給的禮物總是會讓薩波驚訝。

「謝啦！兄弟！」薩波很高興可以收到他們的禮物。

「這是給薩波的禮物，要好好珍惜喔！」薩波收到養母的禮物很開心。

「我會好好的珍惜。」薩波一定會把禮物收在自己的寶物箱裡面。

薩波真心的覺得自己可以和艾斯、魯夫成為兄弟，那是多麼幸福的事情，加上養父母對自己也真的很好，更不用說卡普這位祖父也是，破碎的內心在他們給予的溫暖之下慢慢的恢復起來。

恢復成以往的內心重新感受到新的快樂、新的幸福、新的溫暖，薩波真的很開心自己可以和艾斯、魯夫在一起，成為兄弟之後自己是那樣的幸福，只要自己一直在這個家，幸福就會一直持續下去。END


	29. 襠部摩擦(AL)

對於有個差三歲的弟弟艾斯從未說什麼，因為打從魯夫出生後就一直跟在自己的身邊，養父母看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，甚至連另外一位兄弟薩波也只是笑笑的看著這樣的情況。

四歲的魯夫剛好是對自己的身體感到好奇的時候，所以每次被艾斯抱著都會摩擦襠部，對此讓七歲的艾斯不知道要說什麼才好，這樣的情況讓艾斯不好意思的去請教養母。

身為護理人員的養母笑笑的告訴艾斯，解釋給他聽這是魯夫好奇探索自己身子的時候，而自己會有感覺是生理現象，長大後這個動作是不能隨便做，那是有一種性愛的邀請。

「老媽，魯夫又摩擦我的襠部了。」艾斯害羞的告訴自己的養母。

「魯夫現在是在探索自己身體的年紀，難免會有這樣的情形出現。」艾斯聽見養母說的話後不知道要說什麼。

「可是我也會有感覺，但是我不知道那是什麼感覺。」艾斯會把自己的感覺告訴養母。

「這樣啊……」艾斯看見養母正在想要怎麼解釋給自己聽。

為了艾斯的身心健康以及性別教育等關係，身為他的養母決定好好的告訴艾斯，用小孩子聽的懂的話解釋給他聽，畢竟在她的印象中性教育還是早點教育小孩子會比較好。

在養母的解釋之下艾斯懂了魯夫會做出那個動作的意涵，同時也知道這個動作不可以隨意對其他人做，主要是現在魯夫還小，所以不需要去想那麼多，但是是大孩子的自己是不可以對其他人做，主要是那是一種性暗示。

不要以為自己是小孩子就可以做這件事，艾斯知道有些大人會侵犯小孩子，這是身為警察的養父告訴他的事情，多拉格很早就告訴他和薩波以及魯夫不要隨意和大人接近，畢竟不是所有大人都是好人。

「嘛！我想魯夫大概是喜歡你的關係才會做這樣的動作，別去想太多。」艾斯感覺到養母拍拍自己的肩膀。

「我要告訴魯夫說這個動作只可以對我做嗎？」艾斯拿著養母遞給自己的碗筷問。

「嗯......告訴魯夫也好，不然要是魯夫看見喜歡的人就這樣做的話，肯定會讓人傷腦筋。」艾斯看見養母用手摸著臉傷腦筋的樣子。

「我會好好的告訴魯夫，老媽就別擔心。」艾斯把碗筷放好之後說出這句話。

「那就麻煩艾斯囉！」突然被養母親了一口臉頰的艾斯馬上臉紅。

晚上睡覺前魯夫又爬上自己的床，並且跨坐在自己的身上，然後開心的告訴自己說在幼稚園發生的事情，說著說著又開始不自覺的摩擦襠部，艾斯看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，打算等他停下之後再來告訴他。

魯夫是很可愛的孩子，會開始探索自己的身體是很正常的事情，但是這個動作是不可以對其他人做，艾斯當然要好好的告訴魯夫，絕對不可以對其他人做這樣的動作。

等到魯夫停下之後艾斯親親他的臉頰，然後準備告訴他這件事，當然這之間他會先讀故事書給魯夫聽，艾斯一定會想辦法讓魯夫記住自己的警告，他相信魯夫會記得自己說過的話。

「魯夫，剛剛那個動作只可以對我做，不可以對其他人做。」艾斯很認真的告訴自己的寶貝弟弟。

「為什麼？」魯夫不解為什麼這個動作不能跟其他人做。

「因為啊！這個動作是屬於你跟我的秘密，你要和其他人分享我們的秘密嗎？」艾斯笑笑的把人抱在自己的懷裡。

「才不要勒！」魯夫聽見艾斯說的話馬上拒絕。

「所以啦！這個動作你只能對我做，連薩波也不可以。」艾斯親吻寶貝弟弟的臉頰。

「好。」魯夫乖乖的答應下來。

看見魯夫答應自己艾斯知道他已經把自己說的話記住，這本來就是屬於他們兩人的秘密，這就表示魯夫答應自己，會把自己說的話記起來，自然不會對其他人做這個動作。

艾斯會好好的記住養母告訴自己的知識，然後會想辦法告訴魯夫，希望他除了對自己以外不會對其他人做，不然的話萬一發生什麼事情可就讓人不知道要說什麼，畢竟多拉格不希望他們出事。

小小年紀的魯夫在某些地方總是會讓人擔心，可愛的樣子讓許多人喜歡，加上又是很單純的孩子，總是會不小心被人家拐走，往往自己和薩波需要擔心，沒看管好自家弟弟就被人拐走。

「真的覺得有時候魯夫太容易被人家拐走。」上學的時候艾斯和薩波抱怨這件事。

「這也沒辦法，不然爸媽怎麼會要我們看好他。」薩波當然知道艾斯很擔心這件事。

「果然是很傷腦筋啊！」艾斯已經不知道要說什麼才好。

「呵呵！」薩波笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

「算了，好好看著他就沒事。」艾斯只覺得自己需要好好的看著魯夫。

「別擔心那麼多，你和我都會好好的看著他，魯夫可是我們的寶貝弟弟。」薩波拍拍艾斯的肩膀。

每天晚上魯夫會不自覺的探索自己的身體，所以他每次都會被自家寶貝弟弟給撩到，想要阻止他根本是不可能的事情，雖然自己只有七歲，可是每天被這樣做還真的不知道要說什麼才好。

這個動作讓艾斯有點不太舒服，就算想要拒絕魯夫也不好意思，只好讓他做完後再說，他已經不知道長大後自己是否可以面對這樣的事情，只祈禱以後魯夫不會做這樣的動作。

果然這個動作對才七歲的孩子是個很煎熬的事情，艾斯覺得想法太過成熟果然不是很好的事情，尤其是面對自己最寶貝的弟弟根本無法做什麼，因為魯夫是自己最寶貝的弟弟，他無法拒絕他。END


	30. 狂歡派對(ZL)

5月5日鈴蘭

花語：織弱

花占卜：您對自己缺乏自信，討厭自己害羞的性情，但有時又會不自覺地心跳面紅，令您煩燥不已。其實您心裏面也有大膽的衝動，只要您有堅定的信念，一定可以改變自己的形象。

花箴言：戀愛除了本身要有熱情外，也需要有自信。

魯夫是個很愛開派對的孩子，每天只要打贏人或是逮到機會就會想要開派對，看見這樣的情形索隆也不知道要說什麼才好，當然有酒喝他也會很高興，所以很多時候也不會去在意那麼多。

不過他們海賊團管錢的娜美對於這點總是會很傷腦筋，畢竟各位船員的食量可以媲美巨人族，尤其是魯夫這位船長更是會吃，花費上面絕對是很驚人，這點才是娜美頭痛的地方。

「魯夫的生日要到了，看樣子又要做大餐、開派對。」香吉士看見日曆上的日子後說出這句話。

「這樣的話廚師先生要去採購囉？」羅賓聽見香吉士說的話微笑的問。

「派對肯定是狂歡派對。」娜美想到派對上的事情很傷腦筋。

「嘛！就讓船長先生高興一下，也沒有什麼不好的。」羅賓笑笑的說著。

除了魯夫以外其他船員開始商量要怎麼慶祝他的生日，索隆想到自家愛人的生日，他知道肯定要送一個禮物給他，至於魯夫會不會收到其他人的禮物那就不得而知，因為有幾位人士總是會在他生日的時候送禮物給他。

魯夫根本沒想到自己的生日要來臨，只是好奇大家為什麼都不和他說話，索隆只是拉著他去逛逛，讓其他人可以準備自己的禮物，以及可以讓香吉士好好的弄大餐準備派對。

當然派對上要用的東西騙人布一定會準備好，更不用說佛朗基也會幫忙，這點自然不需要太過擔心，布魯克一定會在派對上演奏好聽的曲子給大家聽，娜美和羅賓只是笑笑的不動手，其他的事情讓其他人去幫忙。

香吉士和喬巴一起去島上採購，他們兩個去採購食物來準備大餐給魯夫吃，有索隆牽制魯夫根本不需要太過擔心，而且要瞞著魯夫是一件很簡單的事情，至於其他人的禮物收到後藏好就好。

「索隆，我們到底要幹嘛？」魯夫和索隆一起出來感到很疑惑。

「去買一點東西，不跟我去嗎？」索隆伸出手要牽起魯夫的手問著。

「好！」魯夫乖乖的搭上索隆的手一起去逛街。

「嗯。」索隆露出好看的笑容。

當大家已經把所有的事情都準備好之後，喬巴負責去找他們兩人，索隆可是一個大路癡，沒有去找人的話肯定要傷腦筋，好在索隆和魯夫平安的回到船上，看見魯夫大家馬上給他一個驚喜。

看見大家要開派對的樣子魯夫很開心，索隆看見這樣的情形則是走到旁邊喝酒，沒有打算要打擾魯夫，只要看見魯夫開心的樣子索隆覺得舉辦這個派對很值得，草帽海賊團的成為大家都很疼魯夫。

所以他們船長的生日一定要好好的慶祝，魯夫可是很喜歡派對的，狂歡派對很適合慶祝魯夫的生日，這也是為什麼大家願意這樣做，就是希望可以看到魯夫開心的笑容。

「哇！今天有大餐可以吃，香吉士謝謝你。」魯夫看見大餐開心的說。

「今天是你的生日，所以開狂歡派對。」娜美看見這樣的情形微笑的說著。

「船長先生，生日快樂！」羅賓笑笑的給予祝福。

「羅賓、娜美，謝謝。」魯夫很開心可以和大家一起慶祝生日。

禮物一一的送到魯夫的手中，看見自己手上的禮物魯夫當然很高興，開心的和大家一起慶祝自己的生日，看見這樣的情形索隆沒有多說什麼，只是安靜待在一邊幫魯夫慶祝。

慶祝過後魯夫開始去找人，看見索隆只是安靜的待在一邊，馬上衝到他的懷裡讓對方感到訝異，發現是自己最愛的人索隆沒有多說什麼，拍拍魯夫的頭後沒有做任何的事情。

今天是自己的生日索隆還沒有表示什麼，魯夫當然會想辦法要求索隆給自己禮物，魯夫很想要收到索隆的禮物，記然對方沒有表示的話，自己當然要好好的告訴他說今天是自己的生日。

「索隆，今天是我的生日，我要禮物。」魯夫衝到索隆的懷裡說出這句話。

「嗯？什麼禮物？」索隆故意明知故問。

「明明索隆就知道，還要問我。」魯夫悶悶的說出這句話。

「你啊！真的是讓人傷腦筋。」索隆把自己買好的禮物拿給魯夫。

收到索隆的禮物魯夫很開心，他覺得可以收到索隆的禮物是最幸福的事情，同時今天可以和索隆一起慶祝更是高興，他喜歡和索隆一起慶祝生日，雖然索隆總是待在一邊不和大家歡鬧，可是魯夫還是很清楚他會和自己一起慶祝生日。

不知道從什麼時候起魯夫每年生日一定要收到索隆親自送的禮物，要是沒收到他給的禮物，魯夫就會很不高興，然後會想盡辦法鬧索隆，往往讓他不知道要說什麼才好。

儘管如此索隆還是會乖乖的把禮物給魯夫，不會讓魯夫輕易的鬧自己，而且自己很喜歡看魯夫的笑容，自然會想辦法弄個稀有的禮物給魯夫，看見他開心的笑容索隆微笑。

「真不知道要拿你怎麼辦才好。」索隆看見這樣的情形感到很無奈，他永遠拿魯夫沒有辦法。

「嘿嘿！因為索隆是我最重要的伴侶。」魯夫很開心可以和索隆在一起，他知道索隆是很重要的伴侶。

聽見魯夫說的話索隆只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，只要看見魯夫開心的笑容索隆就會很開心，對他來說魯夫是自己很重要的人，不僅僅只是船長也是重要的伴侶，因此才會希望他開心，狂歡派對果然很適合魯夫這孩子。END


	31. 我的劍士(ZL)索隆生日賀文

11月11日白色山茶花(Camellia)

花語：含蓄

花占卜：您是個溫柔感性的人，而且意志力堅強。您的內心藏有激情，渴望戀愛，雖然如此，但您不會採取急進的態度向對方表白，在看準目標後，您會按部就班地追求對方，然後您內心的激情慢慢誘發出來。

花箴言：結婚千萬不要急，要等到戀愛成熟的時候。

草帽海賊團的劍士叫羅羅諾亞．索隆，也是草帽海賊團團長魯夫的伴侶，這兩個人不管做什麼事情都會很像在放閃光，常常大家拿他們沒有辦法，因為他們的船長就像個小孩子一樣。

基本上這兩個傢伙什麼事情都會一起做，惹禍的情形也不輸給其他人，常常會讓娜美感到很頭痛，實在是不知道要怎麼說他們，可惜不管怎樣說索隆都總是會縱容魯夫。

「索隆、索隆，今天是你的生日，所以要舉辦宴會。」魯夫一臉開心的樣子看著索隆。

「如果廚子同意的話，我沒意見，你想做什麼就做什麼。」索隆對此沒有太大的意見。

「香吉士答應我了。」魯夫不管怎樣都會讓香吉士答應自己。

「嗯。」索隆聽見魯夫說的話沒有多說什麼，他總是很寵他。

劍士的生日他們當然會好好的慶祝，基本上草帽海賊團的人都很寵愛自家船長，魯夫想要做什麼她們幾乎都會答應，只要不要太過分他們都會答應，看見這樣的情形也只能縱容他。

而且當事者的意見也會隨著船長，做什麼事情都會縱容他，香吉士對於魯夫的要求也沒有太大意見，就算有意見還是不能反駁自己最疼愛的船長，反正最後所有的餐點都進入魯夫的肚子裡去。

其實每個人生日的時候魯夫都希望他們可以舉辦宴會，久了大家也就習慣這樣的情形，反正只要有時間就會慶祝生日，看見魯夫開心的樣子他們都很高興，怎麼樣都很寵愛他。

「肉、肉、肉！」慶祝宴會的時候魯夫開始吃了起來。

「不要搶人家的食物，魯夫。」索隆一邊喝酒一邊告訴魯夫。

「好。」魯夫乖乖的搶走盤子裡面的食物。

「廚子準備很多，不要老是搶人家的飯菜。」索隆捏了一下魯夫的臉頰。

有索隆在制止魯夫大家稍微安心許多，看見這樣的情形大家鬆了一口氣，果然還是只有索隆可以制止魯夫，不然的話大家的餐點都會被魯夫給搶走，不愧是當初和他在一起這麼久的男人。

索隆是屬於魯夫的劍士，等到自己的愛人成為海賊王後，索隆就會是大劍士，這點是不可否認的事情，甚至可以看的出來他真的很寵愛魯夫，只有魯夫才會有這樣的寵愛。

宴會過後魯夫給予索隆一個大大的親吻，對於每年的生日禮物都一樣索隆沒有太大的意見，看見魯夫開心的睡在自己的懷裡的樣子索隆只是微笑，然後閉上眼睛休息，畢竟這裡是屬於他們兩人的小祕密基地。

「索隆果然真的很寵魯夫。」娜美看見他們去了秘密基地的樣子說。

「呵呵！是啊！」羅賓微笑的繼續看書。

「真不知道為什麼他們兩人可以在一起？」娜美對此感到很疑惑。

「嘛！誰知道呢！」羅賓繼續看書沒有打算要說什麼。

魯夫可以安心的睡在索隆的懷裡，如果有事情索隆一定會把魯夫給叫醒，而且魯夫怎樣成長索隆就怎樣成長，大家對於他們兩人能夠在一起那麼酒的時間感到很不可思議。

夜晚守夜的人是香吉士，他看著天空什麼話都沒有說，今天要不是魯夫的要求香吉士才不會幫忙準備宴會，不得不說魯夫是真的很喜歡索隆，當初的承諾到現在一點也沒有改變，香吉士本人就是見證人。

經過那麼久的時間兩人的感情沒有改變，感情只是越來越好，好到讓人不知道要說什麼才好，索隆真的很寵愛魯夫，但是在做決定的時候不會任由魯夫的性子去做，他知道有很多事情的輕重緩急。

「索隆。」魯夫醒來的時候叫著自己最愛的人。

「怎麼了？」索隆張開眼睛看著魯夫。

「你今天開心嗎？」魯夫對此感到很好奇。

「嗯，很開心。」索隆伸出手摸摸魯夫的頭。

「這樣就好，嘻嘻。」魯夫很開心索隆今天很開心。

「嗯。」索隆沒有多說什麼。

說完話後魯夫又閉上眼睛睡覺，看見這樣的情形索隆也跟著閉上眼睛睡覺，對於魯夫的話索隆大多沒有多說什麼，只是安靜的陪在他身邊，不管魯夫想要做什麼他都會陪在他的身邊。

只要魯夫開心就好，這點索隆很清楚，他會用自己的方式來寵愛他，不過在大事情上面他就不會讓步，怎麼說他都不希望魯夫會用自己的情感做出錯誤的決定，那樣的話肯定會很不好。

夜晚就這樣過去他們兩人安靜的睡著，早上醒來又有好吃的早餐可以吃，聞到香味魯夫馬上就跑過去，看見這樣的情形索隆什麼話都沒有說，他只是安靜的和魯夫一起過去。

「香吉士，我要吃飯！！」魯夫大喊著。

「知道了。」香吉士把餐點端出來給魯夫吃。

看見這樣的情形索隆什麼話都沒有說，只是安靜的坐下來和他一起吃飯，每次看見魯夫狼吞虎嚥的樣子不知道要說什麼才好，香吉士反而很喜歡魯夫這樣吃，這樣表示說自己煮的很好吃，果然草帽海賊團的廚子非要他不可，就像魯夫身邊的人索隆是一樣的道理。END


	32. 酒(ZL)

索隆喜歡喝酒這件事是草帽海賊團的人都很清楚，當然包含他的伴侶魯夫也很清楚，不過魯夫一向都不會管那麼多，有時候自己也會跟著索隆一起喝酒，畢竟他們各自會縱容對方。

只要到岸上魯夫就會去找餐廳吃飯，索隆則是會去找酒喝，因此他總是會陪著魯夫去吃飯自己順便喝酒，這樣的相處情形在他們之間很常會發生，對於他們來說膩在一起是很正常的事情。

香吉士知道索隆很喜歡喝酒，每次會準備很多酒給他們的劍士喝，當然廚師的本份就是會準備大家喜歡吃的東西給他們吃，加上大家都會習慣喝酒慶祝，香吉士當然會準備很多酒。

「索隆，這裡有好多酒可以喝。」魯夫看見打劫的一艘船中有很多酒櫃。

「這艘想要搶我們的海賊真有錢。」索隆看見很多酒櫃很開心。

「香吉士，我們可以把這裡的酒櫃搬回去嗎？」看見索隆很喜歡魯夫這樣問香吉士。

「好啊！反正綠藻頭很喜歡喝酒。」香吉士當然沒有任何的意見。

「臭廚子，不要叫我綠藻頭！」索隆聽見香吉士的話很火大。

魯夫不去管那麼多，把娜美交代的東西以及大家想要的東西全部搬回船上去，索隆喜歡喝酒一定要把酒櫃搬回去才可以，這下子索隆可以喝好幾天，而且魯夫又有機會可以舉行宴會。

草帽海賊團的人根本阻止不了自家船長，魯夫想要做什麼大家都阻止不了，連索隆也阻止不了，只是偶爾太過份的話會阻止一下，草帽海賊團的人都很寵愛魯夫，也不太會去阻止他。

看見滿滿的酒櫃索隆很開心，魯夫看見這樣的情形也不多說什麼，反正只要他開心就好，而且大家也不會去介意那麼多，只是偶爾香吉士會拿一瓶酒來煮菜，這點索隆反而不太介意。

「今天收獲滿滿啊！」娜美看見滿地的金銀財寶很開心。

「來打劫我們反被我們打劫，這些海賊還真不長眼。」佛朗基看見娜美開心的樣子不知道要怎麼說。

「不過也得到我們想要的東西，這些海賊不知道打劫多少人。」喬巴看見很多醫藥用品很開心。

「呵呵！娜美小姐很開心就好。」布魯克笑笑的沒說什麼。

「有很多寶貝真好，果然是肥羊。」騙人布看到自己想要的材料很開心。

「的確是收穫滿滿。」羅賓對於自己拿到的東西很開心。

沒想到已經出名的草帽海賊團還會被其他的海賊打劫，大概有些海賊想要成名就會來打擾他們，看見這樣的情形魯夫他們都會把對方給打退，然後順便搶劫對方的資源。

不然的話娜美肯定會生氣，畢竟他們總是沒有錢，喜歡金錢的娜美總是會對這件事情很傷腦筋，才會每次看到想要打劫他們的船就順便反打劫回來，搜刮對方的所有的東西。

這次可以收到滿滿大家想要的東西，每個人都很開心，更不用說索隆真的很開心，滿滿的酒櫃讓他很開心，裡面的酒真的很多，可以讓索隆喝很久的時間，魯夫想要的糧食也很多。

「今天可以開宴會了！」魯夫開心的宣布這件事。

聽見魯夫說的話其他人沒有多說什麼，香吉士會準備許多餐點給大家吃，只要是魯夫想要開宴會香吉士就會去準備餐點給大家吃，畢竟今天收獲很多讓魯夫很開心，自然會想要開宴會。

娜美開心的把所有的金銀財寶給收拾好，然後才出來和大家一起慶祝，在香吉士準備的期間大家各自做自己的事情，索隆則是拿出一瓶酒出來喝，魯夫開心的和他說話。

羅賓看見他們兩人相處的樣子微笑，只是繼續看手中的書籍，布魯克和喬巴繼續釣魚，騙人布和佛朗基則是投入研究當中，就跟以往一樣，歡笑聲充滿在這裡，直到魯夫耐不住大叫才開始宴會。

「香吉！我要吃肉！」魯夫大聲的告訴香吉士。

「耐心一點，廚子還在煮飯。」索隆喝了一口酒後告訴魯夫。

「可是我好餓，我想要吃飯！」魯夫大聲的喊著。

「真是受不了你。」索隆看見這樣的情形親吻魯夫。

因為索隆的親吻魯夫安靜下來，這時候香吉士才把餐點給端出來，有時候他會很感謝索隆這樣做，不然的話自己肯定會被魯夫給煩死，每次他們家的船長總是會耐不住性子大叫。

看見香吉士把餐點端出來後魯夫開始吃了起來，大家看見魯夫動手的樣子馬上把自己的份保護好，要不然的話他們家船長肯定會和自己搶食，魯夫的胃根本就像是無底洞。

雖然在對上大媽的兒子時，魯夫那個時候有吃飽以外，其他的時候根本就像是無底洞的樣子，常常會讓大家不知道要怎麼說才好，因此騙人布和喬巴一定會保護好自己的食物。

「不要搶人家的食物，廚子有準備很多。」看見魯夫想要搶食的樣子索隆馬上打掉他的手。

「哪有這樣啦！我肚子好餓，還沒吃飽。」魯夫被索隆打掉手後跟他撒嬌。

「你想要吃的東西不是都在這裡嗎？」索隆把剛剛香吉士拿給自己的食物給魯夫吃。

「索隆你最好了！」看見是自己喜歡吃的食物魯夫很開心。

魯夫吃的津津有味索隆沒有多說什麼，只是默默的喝著自己的酒，偶爾吃著香吉士準備的食物，宴會上大家就要開開心心，喜歡喝酒的索隆基本上不會吃很多，大多都會讓給魯夫吃。

果然對索隆來說有酒就是天堂，更開心的是自己喜歡的人在自己的身邊，這樣的天堂索隆很樂意身在這裡，一點也不想要離開這裡，有美酒和愛人就是索隆的天堂，無法離開的天堂。END


	33. 赤腳的地毯(鷹紅)傑克生日賀文

3月9日落葉松(Larch)

花語：大無畏精神

花占卜：您很有愛心及勇氣，屬於耐力強及勇於挑戰困難的人，時常有一些出人意表的舉動。雖然您勝算在握，但總是嬉皮笑臉，給人玩世不恭的感覺，其實您內心十分浪漫，只是旁人不察覺而已。

花箴言：您的大膽令人震驚，您的勇敢更令人刮目相看。

紅髮傑克有個青梅竹馬的好友鷹眼喬拉可爾‧密佛格，他們兩人感情很好，幾乎不管做什麼事情都在一起，連和他們一起長大的瑪姬都會笑他們兩人，這位了解他們一切的女性總是會調侃他們一下。

這天紅髮和鷹眼依舊去劍道場練習劍道，同時順便和附近的小孩子玩耍，紅髮有個很可愛的小跟班，是卡普家的魯夫，幾乎每天都會來找紅髮玩耍，鷹眼對這個孩子很熟悉，也順便熟悉他家的兩個兄長，只是他們三個沒有血緣關係。

「傑克，我來找你玩了！」魯夫很大聲的告訴紅髮。

「小魯夫，你又來啦！」紅髮打開門和鷹眼以及魯夫一起進入家裡。

紅髮的家裡是有地毯，所以他們會脫下鞋子踏上地毯，鷹眼已經習慣赤腳踏上地毯，紅髮當然也是這樣，看見魯夫出現在自己的家裡，等下艾斯或是薩波會找上門來。

不過今天精力旺盛的魯夫玩的很愉快很快就午睡，鷹眼和紅髮看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，只是把魯夫抱到客房裡面去，看魯夫睡的很安穩的樣子微笑，他們兩個很喜歡卡普家的孩子。

赤腳踏在地毯上有種不知道要怎麼說的感覺，鷹眼主動親吻自己最愛的人，紅髮當然會回應自己最愛的人，兩人差點在廚房裡面擦槍走火，今天鷹眼很想要碰觸自己最愛的人，紅髮當然不會拒絕。

「可不能太大聲，魯夫醒來撞見會很糟糕。」鷹眼很認真的看著紅髮。

「這樣的話可要在艾斯來接他之前做完。」紅髮很認真的勾引自己最愛的人。

「你比我還清楚。」鷹眼笑笑的說著。

「這是當然的。」紅髮微笑的說著。

他們在廚房裡做了一次，又在浴室當中做了一次，直到盡興之後他們兩人才停手，鷹眼和紅髮有好幾天沒有親密接觸，自然會有點慾求不滿，赤腳踩在地毯上做愛是多麼刺激的事情。

而且鷹眼很喜歡看紅髮赤腳踩在地毯上，有時候這有種莫名的吸引力，每次看見紅髮赤腳踩在地毯上的樣子鷹眼就很想做，今天總算有機會可以撲倒自己最愛的人身上。

每次在家裡鷹眼總是有機會可以撲倒紅髮，只是今天有個小電燈泡，所以他們兩人不可以太過用力，要是太大聲吵醒小孩子的話，肯定會很傷腦筋，這樣的畫面可不能讓小孩子看見。

「傑克，我喜歡你的味道。」鷹眼捧起傑克的紅髮開始聞著。

「別鬧了，喬可拉爾。」對於愛人壓在自己的身上紅髮不知道要說什麼才好。

「呵呵，我哪有鬧，我只是在調情。」鷹眼摸摸紅髮的臉。

「喂、喂、喂！我可不是女人啊！」紅髮聽見鷹眼說的話馬上抗議。

午睡起床的魯夫打開門看見這樣的情形眨眨眼，然後揉揉自己的眼睛有種想要睡覺的樣子，紅髮看見這樣的情形推開鷹眼然後把魯夫抱起來，看了看時間發現艾斯還沒有來接他感到很疑惑。

鷹眼對於紅髮推開自己的動作沒有多說什麼，魯夫又繼續趴在紅髮的懷裡睡覺，鷹眼則是去廚房裡面泡紅茶給他們喝，對於艾斯還沒來接魯夫這件事當然會感到疑惑，可是愛人沒有多說什麼自己也不好有動作。

一邊吃點心一邊看電視後沒多久門鈴聲響起，紅髮把魯夫交給鷹眼抱，自己起身去開門，看見艾斯站在自己的面前就知道魯夫要回家，看見艾斯來魯夫馬上跑去找他，然後跟著艾斯回家。

「傑克、鷹眼，再見！」魯夫揮揮自己的手和他們道別。

「謝謝你們幫我照顧魯夫。」艾斯很有禮貌道謝。

「再見！回去的路上小心點。」紅髮和他們揮手道別。

「嗯，再見！」鷹眼看見這樣的情形把愛人摟在懷裡。

兩人回到屋子裡面去後繼續做自己的事情，一邊看著電視一邊喝紅茶，正在考慮晚餐到底要吃什麼，或是在沙發上來一發，鷹眼和紅髮腦袋中想的不一樣，不過最後其中一方會妥協。

兩個大男人在家裡總是那樣很普通，有時候不知道要做什麼，畢竟他們兩人並不是一般的情侶，有時候鷹眼會看書紅髮會看電視來打發時間，偶爾會做做某些小孩子不能看的事情。

今天他們兩人叫外賣當晚餐吃，這是他們兩人很平常的日常，鷹眼和紅髮不太介意晚餐吃什麼，畢竟兩個大男人有時候會很懶的去弄晚餐吃，吃過晚餐之後他們兩人回去房間睡覺。

「我覺得你赤腳踏在地毯上的樣子很迷人。」鷹眼故意壓在紅髮的身上說著。

「迷人到你想要我？」紅髮大概知道鷹眼想要做什麼。

「這是當然的，你不管怎樣都很迷人，會讓我更想要你。」鷹眼微笑的看著紅髮，然後慢慢的脫著愛人的衣服。

「這是我的榮幸。」紅髮主動親吻自己最愛的人。

「你是我的。」親吻過後鷹眼很認真的告訴紅髮。

鷹眼回應紅髮的吻，然後開始脫掉對方的衣服，兩人又開始繼續做自己想要做的事情，性愛這種事情不管做幾次都會讓人覺得很舒服，而且現在沒有人打擾他們當然會更是盡興。

性愛過後他們兩人就直接睡去，紅髮趴在鷹眼的身上睡覺，鷹眼把人抱在懷裡好好的睡覺，他喜歡紅髮趴在自己的身上睡覺，這種感覺真的很幸福，他們只會對愛人做這樣的事情，幸福是屬於他們兩人的。END


	34. 我的弟弟(ASL)薩波生日賀文

3月20日紫色鬱金香(Tulip)

花語：永恆的愛

花占卜：您擁有美麗的氣質，喜歡追求愛情，積極維護兩個人的世界。您為了得到永恆的愛情，會不斷地尋心目中的理想情人，一次又一次地戀愛，只要您提高自己的智慧，真愛就在不遠處。

花箴言：其實，永恆的愛就在您對某個心儀的對像示愛時產生。

魯夫知道自己有兩個沒有血緣關係的哥哥，父母親收養他們的時候有和他商量過，問他想不想要哥哥，他開心的答應父母親說想要哥哥，沒想到父母親就帶兩個哥哥回家。

起初是艾斯先來到他們家，因為艾斯的父親是魯夫母親的兄長，夫妻兩人突然出車禍過世，留下艾斯一個孩子在，看見這樣的情形多拉格和妻子決定把艾斯領養回來，讓他成為魯夫的兄長。

之後多拉格因為某些原因的關係撿到薩波，看見這樣的情形乾脆收養這個孩子，家裡不差這個孩子一起吃飯，而且妻子也很喜歡薩波這個孩子，就這樣薩波就成為他們家的孩子。

「艾斯、薩波，一起出去玩！」周末天氣很好魯夫決定和兩位哥哥一起出門玩耍。

「你要去哪裡玩？」薩波聽見魯夫說的話微笑的問。

「去傑克家玩。」魯夫很喜歡隔壁家的大哥哥。

「好。」艾斯一臉想要睡的樣子準備和魯夫出門。

「不要太晚回來喔！晚上會有大餐可以吃。」出門前魯夫聽見母親說的話。

「好。」魯夫開心的告訴母親。

「中午我們就在傑克家吃，晚上會早點回來，老媽你就放心。」艾斯很認真的告訴養母。

「我也會注意的。」薩波知道養母是很溫柔的人。

出門的時候魯夫擁抱自己的母親，艾斯和薩波看見養母揮揮手跟他們告別，目送他們三個去隔壁的傑克家玩耍，踏入傑克家的時候艾斯才想起今天是薩波的生日，看樣子是因為他的生日的關係家裡才會吃大餐。

家裡只要有人生日每個人都會回來，相信是警察的父親和警校教授的祖父都會回家幫薩波慶生，艾斯知道自己或是魯夫生日的時候也是會這樣，他們出去這段時間養母肯定是要準備大餐，可能還會幫忙一下多拉格一些事情。

薩波覺得養母是家裡最神秘的人，可是艾斯和魯夫都沒有任何的感覺，當初自己被收養回來的時候就有這樣的感覺，以平常來說她就是個普通的家庭主婦，只是偶爾會讓人覺得很神秘。

「艾斯，你不覺得媽媽很神秘嗎？」薩波看著傑克和魯夫正在玩耍的樣子說。

「還好耶！我老爸也是這樣神秘，他們兩人是兄妹，會很神秘是很正常的。」艾斯想起來以前自己見到親生父親也有這樣的感覺。

「他們到底是什麼職業的人？」薩波多少有些好奇。

「這個嘛！好像是政府官員之類的吧？我家的家族本來就很神祕。」艾斯很多事情不會去思考太多。

聽見艾斯這樣說薩波也不好多說什麼，不過他很開心自己可以來到這個家，因為有個很可愛的弟弟魯夫，陪這位可愛的弟弟不管做什麼薩波都會很開心，只要魯夫開心就好。

回家後他們進入屋子裡就聞到很香的味道，魯夫馬上跑到廚房去看母親在煮什麼東西，艾斯和薩波看見這樣的情形苦笑，看樣子有人迫不及待想要吃大餐，他們的弟弟就是這樣。

討到一個好吃的東西後魯夫走出廚房和兩位兄長分享，艾斯和薩波很開心可以和弟弟一起分享這好吃的食物，三個人開心的吃著母親親自幫他們三人準備的餐點，安靜的等待晚上的大餐。

「今天是薩波的生日？」多拉格進入家裡後第一句問話問妻子。

「是啊！你忘記啦！」多拉格吃下妻子親手餵給他吃的點心，然後微笑的看著他並且笑著告訴他。

「怪不得妳要我買禮物回家。」多拉格親親妻子的臉頰。

「兒子的生日是不可以忘記，小心他會討厭你喔！」多拉格又吞下妻子給的食物，然後苦笑的看著她。

卡普匆忙回來後也不忘準備薩波的禮物，一家人開心的吃著今天的晚餐，多拉格夫妻兩人感情很好，對於孩子們也非常的疼愛，也一定會給他們禮物，薩波收到家人的禮物很開心。

艾斯和魯夫自然也準備好給薩波的禮物，收到兄弟的禮物薩波當然會很開心，更不用說養父母和祖父的禮物，這些禮物他都會收好、保存好，來到這個家他感受到很多的溫暖，讓自己覺得來到這裡真的很幸福。

而且最小的弟弟總是會給他們很不一樣的驚喜，往往讓艾斯和薩波不知道要說什麼才好，每天都會期待這個弟弟會給他們什麼驚喜，魯夫可是會給他們不一樣的驚喜和禮物。

「薩波，生日快樂。」魯夫給薩波禮物後順便親吻他的臉頰。

「謝謝你，魯夫。」薩波很開心可以收到魯夫的祝福。

「兄弟，生日快樂！」艾斯也把自己的禮物拿給薩波。

「謝了，艾斯。」對於好兄弟給的禮物薩波一定會收藏好。

要睡覺之前薩波在房間整理自己的禮物，對於這個家他不知道要說什麼才好，以前自己的那個家過的不是很好，逃家流浪之後就沒有在和那個家連絡，才會被多拉格給撿回來，可是來到這個家他覺得很幸福，這裡給的溫暖讓他不想要離開，也捨不得離開。

魯夫是這個家的最小的孩子，能夠擁有這個可愛的弟弟薩波很開心，這麼可愛的孩子讓人想要保護他，不管發生什麼事情都想要保護他，相信艾斯跟自己也是有相同的情形，只是艾斯可能跟自己不太一樣，有存在其中一種不同的情感在，薩波對此感到無所謂，他會用他的方式疼愛魯夫一輩子的時間。END


	35. 兄長(AL)艾斯生日賀文

1月1日雪花蓮(SnowDrop)

花語：純白的愛

花占卜：您個性高傲，喜歡完美無暇的事物，容易被人誤解為倔強、頑固及不容易妥協，實際上您是個吃苦耐勞、思想成熟的人。但是，您偶爾也會比較挑剔，您的高標準不是人人都可以做到的，所以應保持冷靜與克制。

花箴言：愛上這天出生的人，需像親吻雪花蓮般她。

今年新年又是一個沒有母親的日子，這點艾斯很清楚，自己的生日是新年的第一天，母親還在世的時候會準備大餐給大家吃，同時也會準備自己的生日禮物給自己，可惜這樣好的女子卻因為重病而過世。

正在書房裡面處理公文的多拉格想起來新年就要到了，這是沒有妻子一年，少了妻子家裡好像少了什麼東西似的，當妻子生重病的時候大兒子艾斯開始學習準備家裡的餐點，自己常常會忘記家裡的孩子，畢竟他想要逃避悲傷。

因為自己想要逃避妻子過世的情景，所以多拉格把自己埋頭在工作當中，艾斯看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，魯夫偶爾會和自己撒嬌，他們三個會用自己的方是想念這個家的女主人。

「老爸，新年要到了，我去買點東西準備餐點，和魯夫一起去。」艾斯打開書房的門告訴多拉格。

「好，記得要爺爺回家吃新年大餐，你今年的生日禮物要什麼？」看見大兒子已經長大的樣子多拉格很欣慰。

「你要送什麼我都可以，我成年了，可以出門打工，東西都可以自己買。」艾斯真的不知道要和父親要什麼東西。

「你長大了呢！要是你媽媽看見肯定會很高興。」多拉格拍拍大兒子的肩膀。

「老媽可不喜歡看你一直工作，別累壞身子，老爸。」艾斯知道父母親的感情真的很好。

多拉格點點頭沒有多說什麼，對於兩個孩子長大讓自己很欣慰，艾斯帶著魯夫去買晚餐的材料，看見這樣的情形多拉格只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，回到書房打開抽屜拿出一樣東西準備來送自己的大兒子。

看著桌上一家人的照片多拉格沒有多說什麼，把東西給包裝好後覺得時間過得真快，他相信送給艾斯這個東西妻子一定會很開心，畢竟這個手錶本來就是要買給艾斯。

正在超市挑選材料的艾斯和魯夫正在討論要買什麼，除了今年的第一天大家會聚在一起外，其他時間大多都會去忙自己的事情，畢竟是軍人的卡普很少會回家，他可是軍隊當中的教官，多拉格是警察機關的長官。

「艾斯，你的禮物我放在你房間的桌上。」魯夫很開心的告訴自己的兄長。

「我會很期待你的禮物。」艾斯摸摸魯夫的頭。

買好東西之後他們就回家，艾斯進入廚房煮晚餐給大家吃，魯夫在旁邊幫忙自己的兄長，多拉格看見這樣的情形只是微笑，什麼話都沒有說的把禮物給準備好，自從妻子過世後兩個孩子生日的時候他都默默準備禮物給他們。

這麼多年的時間他們還是無法適應這個家的女主人已經不在，他們會用自己的方式來緬懷她，可是這樣的傷痛卻很難隨著時間而淡去，有時候卡普看見這樣的情形都想搖頭。

吃過晚餐之後艾斯和魯夫回到房間去，艾斯看見自己書桌上有兩個禮物，一個是父親給的禮物，另外一個當然是自己的弟弟給的，祖父給的禮物早在剛剛吃晚餐的時候已經給了。

「艾斯、艾斯，你喜歡我給的禮物嗎？」魯夫期待的打開兄長房間的門問。

「我還沒拆，你來陪我拆吧！」艾斯笑笑的告訴自己的弟弟。

「好啊！」魯夫開心的進入艾斯的房間。

「我們先來拆爸爸給的禮物。」艾斯看見多拉格給的禮物有種不知道要說什麼的感覺。

「那個禮物……」魯夫記得那個手錶是母親和父親一起買的。

「這應該是老媽要送給我的成年禮物吧？！」艾斯拿著那個禮物超級想要掉淚。

魯夫已經很久沒有看到艾斯掉眼淚的樣子，今天買好東西後他們有去母親的墓地那邊說說一些事情，不管多久他都很少會看到兄長掉淚，今天竟然可以看到艾斯痛哭的樣子。

艾斯在淚水當中感受到魯夫給自己的擁抱，他們兩人真的太過想念母親，以前每年生日的時候都會吃到母親親手做的大餐，現在雖然無法吃到卻還是可以收到她所留下來的東西，這是一種說不出來的感覺。

哭完之後艾斯摸摸魯夫的頭，然後好好的把東西給收起來，這隻手錶他會好好的收藏好，這可是父母親的心意，給他的成年禮物，艾斯拆掉魯夫給的禮物後什麼話都沒有說，只是用自己的行動感謝自家老弟。

「嘿！魯夫，謝啦！這個禮物我很喜歡。」艾斯用力的擁抱自己最愛的弟弟。

「你喜歡就好。」魯夫很開心艾斯喜歡自己的禮物。

「明天肯定要好好謝謝老爸才可以，這個成年禮真貴重。」艾斯把魯夫抱在懷裡後悶悶說出這句話。

「爸爸一定會很高興，媽媽肯定是把我們的禮物都準備好。」魯夫相信自己的母親是很疼愛他們。

「是啊！她可是我們最愛的老媽。」艾斯絕對不會否認這件事。

「我好想念她。」魯夫小小聲的說出這句話。

「嗯，我也想念她。」艾斯聽見弟弟說的話苦笑。

艾斯不知道要怎麼說，因為他自己也很想念母親，生活當中一點一滴都受到她影響，這位美麗的女人在她活著的時候很疼愛自己的寶貝兒子，艾斯很高興可以成為魯夫的兄長。

同時也很高興自己可以成為這個家的一份子，魯夫永遠是自己的寶貝弟弟，不管發生什麼事情都會保護好自己最寶貝的弟弟，他很高興自己是魯夫的兄長，是這個家的孩子，兄弟之間就是這樣簡單。END


End file.
